I Am
by RadiantSun
Summary: Sakura Haruno had been called many things in her 17 years, but Harada Heiress was never one of them, a fact that didn't bother her in the least. She was content not to inherit her father's company and managed to keep her distance until the letters started arriving, disrupting her way of life. Now she lives in fear of the family that cast her off, waiting for her world to crumble.
1. Right Place, Wrong Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

_And when the sky is falling,_

_don't look outside the window._

_Step back and hear I'm calling._

_Give up, don't take the fast road._

**Mid April - Monday**

Konoha High School's crowded cafeteria volume was deafening and the stuffy, indoor enclosure held little interest for Sakura Haruno. From her window seat in second period she recalled a few trees behind the school ripe for sitting beneath.

She figured no one else was daft enough to eat under the blooming cherry blossom trees snuggled between the concrete school wall and the black metal fence surrounding the campus. Turning the corner, she froze in place for a split second. She never anticipated stumbling upon an arguing couple in the midst of separating.

"What are you saying, Hitomi?"

They were encased in an intense atmosphere, her attention-grabbing pink hair not thankfully falling short of its reputation. Faster than she could take in their features, she leaped back around the corner and pressed herself against the building, feeling very intrusive and wrong. _I'll wait for them to leave …_ she thought.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I've felt like this for a long time –"

"Shut-up! You're lying! You've been acting strange lately. What's wrong?"

_The Hitomi girl is breaking up with her boyfriend. I really shouldn't be here._

"Please, just … let me go. I already like someone else."

_Ouch, _Sakura cringed internally. She decided to search for the roof instead. That location pleased her as much as the scenic trees, but as soon as she wandered to the second floor with the roof access door, she saw the annoying blond boy from her chemistry class headed in the same direction and immediately changed routes.

For the duration of the chemistry lesson, he had talked constantly and acted a little too friendly with his goofy smile. She returned quietly to the other end of the school, feeling positive that the rocky couple had vacated the spot.

Peeking stealthily around the corner, she reveled in the emptiness. Lunch ended in 15 minutes, and she had yet to touch her own. The tree idea had been a good theory but when she sat on the grass, the ground dampened her jeans and she shot up instantly, checking the damage.

Satisfied that no one would notice the darker areas on the seat of her pants, she surveyed her options: nothing dry available. Finally, she looked up, bent on climbing to a sturdy limb. When she did, she saw a boy.

This startled her because it's not every day you gaze up in a cherry blossom tree and find a boy with messy, dark hair roosting like a chicken with hands in his pockets. He resembled a chicken not for the position of his body, but for the style of his hair. It stuck out straight in the back like ruffled feathers. Sakura had never seen anything similar.

He must have felt her stare because his eyelids flipped open abruptly. His eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black.

"Who the hell are you?" Menacing would be a great word to describe his personality right then.

Sakura stared up into his face, taking in the brooding scowl. For some reason, the manner in which he slumped against the tree appeared emotionally exhausted. Maybe a better word was crushed.

"Sakura. And you?"

His chin lifted proudly as he spoke. "Sasuke."

Well, Sasuke, will you help me get up there?" Her question obviously caught him off guard.

He didn't respond or make a move to assist her, so she started on her own. She put her lunch bag in her teeth and hoisted herself onto the lowest, thinnest limb. The wider, more comfortable branches were still above her, so she balanced with one hand against the center of the tree, reaching out for the limb she preferred.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice was rough yet calm, but he received no answer.

Sakura leaned a little too far and lost her foot hold. As she tumbled, she jumped. Her stomach collided roughly with the branch and all the air swooshed from her lungs; but, she didn't lose her grip and fall.

"Muhh," she moaned in pain. A hand presented itself in her face seemingly out of nowhere. She gazed up stupidly, wondering how he kept his balance with the other hand in his pocket.

"I man mo it i el," she expressed incoherently, the lunch bag in her teeth.

"Don't you know it's unladylike to talk with your mouth full?" He smirked like he was so funny.

She swung her leg over the side of the branch and pulled her body into a sitting position, her legs dangling below. Once situated, she removed the lunch from her mouth. "I _said_ I can do it myself."

"So, Haruka –"

"It's Sakura!" She frowned at him while unpacking her sandwich and taking a bite.

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing here?" The perplexed scowl masking his face reminded her of a troubled, irritated little boy.

"Eating my lunch," Sakura responded wittily.

"No, I meant here. Behind the school," he amended huffily.

_Garrr_.

The pink-haired girl laughed at the sound of his growling stomach.

"Want some?" She obligingly offered him half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but he turned up his nose. She placed it back on the napkin in her lap with a small shrug.

"I liked the view," she answered his question from before. "It's more relaxing that spending my time cooped up in that cafeteria."

_Gahrrhr. _

She stared pointedly at him, but he turned his face and ignored her silent suggestion.

"You don't have any friends," he assumed.

"It's my first day! What's your excuse?"

"Sometimes you just want to be alone, got it?" His comment was directed at her intrusion, but she glared unperturbed.

"Yeah, actually, I do. That's why I came out here."

_Gahrrhahh!_

Both of them paused for a second. It was the calm before the storm.

"Take the damn sandwich!" Sakura snapped.

"No," he leveled.

"Seriously, if you don't take it right now, I'm going to throw it at you," she threatened.

"Do it," he said, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

She did.

After nailing him in the face, it fell on his lap. He carefully picked it up and separated the jelly side from the peanut butter side. Before she could process his reasons for taking apart the sandwich, the jelly side hit her in the eye. She peeled it off with a steely expression, glaring furiously at him.

"You got grape jelly in my hair!" she accused with a screech.

He was busy eating the peanut butter side, no remorse for dirtying her naturally pink locks.

"Hi _Sas_uke," traveled a very feminine voice. On the ground beneath them was a petite blonde, sweetly batting her eyelashes at the chicken-haired jerk across from Sakura.

"Hi, _Yu_ka_,_" he mimicked the way she stressed the first syllable of his name, obviously mocking her. _Yu_ka didn't notice.

She drawled out each word in her syrupy voice. "Listen, I just heard about you and Hitomi. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Sakura was thoroughly impressed. She managed to speak sincerely while shooting her many sour looks. _Wait, Hitomi …? Oh!_ Sasuke had been the guy on the receiving end of Hitomi's breakup speech. She snuck a glance at his face, which had lost all the proud fire from earlier. _And that's why he seemed so depressed when I first saw him_, she realized.

"Oh, by the way," Yuka drawled, looking at Sakura, "you've got some crap on your face."

The jelly! She wiped at it with her hand and slung it off.

"EWW!" squealed Yuka from below, a speck of grape jelly having plopped on her cheek.

"Oops, sorry," said Sakura quickly, biting her lip to prevent laughter. She gathered her lunch accoutrements and dropped to the ground, effectively startling the poor girl. "Here's a napkin," she offered.

Yuka slapped it out of her hand and stalked away. Sakura raised her eyebrows and shook her head. _Great, another catty girl that dislikes me. I wonder how this is going to end,_ she projected sarcastically.

She heard Sasuke land on the grass behind her just as the bell rang. He walked away without a second thought, and Sakura didn't care to be offended by the obvious shun. Right now, she desired nothing but a bathroom to remove nasty jelly from her hair.

* * *

The roof that Naruto Uzumaki checked earlier now held what he had been looking for.

"It's unusual for you to skip class – especially gym," said the blond in light greeting. He received no response from the boy with messy hair slumped against the safety fence surrounding the roof.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he persisted, crouching beside the figure.

"You have peanut butter on your forehead," he stated curiously.

Sasuke swiped at the sandwich matter roughly, still not speaking.

"Ah, the silent treatment," mused Naruto thoughtfully, plopping down beside him. "I guess you didn't miss lunch like I thought."

The breeze swirled passed gracefully.

"Apparently, you had a food fight. Or did you miss your mouth? I find that hard to believe."

Silence.

"I don't care that you aren't talking. You aren't getting to me. I don't care, Sasuke," pouted Naruto.

Sasuke continued staring off into the distance. It only took a second.

"Teme! Why are you so quiet? Say something!" demanded Naruto loudly.

"Spit it out Naruto. I know why you're here," said Sasuke flatly.

"I – Hitomi came back to the cafeteria alone and I figured something happened," admitted Naruto.

Sasuke grimaced, "Yeah, _something_ happened, but I'm not quite sure."

"What do you mean?" queried Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Hitomi dumped me."

"I'm sorry, man –"

"She said it was because she liked somebody else."

"That's rough, dude –"

"But she was lying. I could tell."

Naruto waited to see if Sasuke had more to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," snapped Sasuke. _Her right eyebrow always twitches when she lies._

Naruto eyed him warily. "I know you really liked her but maybe …"

Sasuke sharply cut his dark eyes at Naruto. "Maybe _what?_"

"Maybe … you're better off without her."

_Please … just let me go. _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but then laughed humorlessly. "You don't understand. My girlfr – Hitomi dumped me and lied about why. It's driving me crazy thinking of reasons."

Naruto fidgeted next to Sasuke as he spoke. "What if it's something you don't want to hear?"

Sasuke looked slowly from the crack on the concrete floor to Naruto. "What do you know?"

"Sasuke, you don't want to hear it."

"I'll find out eventually, whether you tell me or not," he leveled.

Naruto shook his head.

"Damn it, Naruto! As my friend, I command you to tell me the truth!" demanded Sasuke childishly.

"I think you need to work on your skills of persuasion," said Naruto.

Sasuke glared icily but the emotion behind the sheet of glass was about to shatter. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hinata heard Hitomi's friends talking in the bathroom. They said Hitomi broke up with you because she's moving."

Sasuke's face shut down at the answer. "Why didn't she just tell me? When is she supposed to leave?"

"She's leaving the day after we get out of school," said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't respond, allowing the information to sink in.

"Want to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen tonight? I'll buy," he offered brightly.

Sasuke rejected flatly, "I'll pass."

"Would you rather play video games at my house?"

"No."

"There must be something you want to do."

"I just want to be alone," he snapped.

Naruto was subdued pitifully. Sasuke noticed the hurt expression and felt instantly guilty.

"Look," he said delicately, "when I'm ready to do something, I'll let you know."

Naruto nodded small and smiled slightly.

"Alright, Sasuke, just …" he seemed to change his mind and finished his thought, "alright."

Naruto's smile faded once he walked through the door, leaving Sasuke to wallow alone. As soon as the door slid shut, an unnerving quiet settled on the roof. It was evident the difference made with Naruto's departure. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the sky ruefully.

* * *

History in general had never held her interest, but Sakura couldn't even fake attentiveness in this course. The teacher talked in monotones, and her wet hair was sticking flat against her forehead. She really wanted to go home and sleep. When she couldn't take it anymore, she raised her hand. The teacher pursed her lips in irritation.

"Yes, Miss Haruno?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Hurry back," she conceded.

After walking down two halls, Sakura was awake and ready to return. As she rounded the corner, she collided with someone and they both tumbled down.

"Ow," she groaned, leaning up off the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said, rising to his feet and offering her a hand; she declined his assistance graciously.

"Hey, you're in my chemistry class, right?"

She had managed to crash into annoying blond boy. Sakura smiled weakly. "Yeah, that's me," she indicated.

"Cool. I remember your pink hair. Can I ask a favor?"

"Um, okay," she said somewhat apprehensive.

"Will you help me and my lab partner pass Anko-sensei's class? You knew all the answers to stuff we've been covering for months, and you just got here today. Please be in my lab group?" He begged so sincerely that she couldn't find it in her to say no.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged.

"Great, I'm sure Anko-sensei will be fine with it. I'll talk to her now."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

His pretty blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Gym teachers don't care what you do."

"Ah," she remarked, "well, this is my class. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," he smiled warmly.

Sakura hoped this hadn't given him the wrong idea because if he had been flirting with her before, joining his lab group wasn't going to help matters.

**

* * *

Late April - Wednesday**

Two weeks passed, and it wasn't as bad as she thought. The more Sakura talked to Naruto Uzumaki, the more she realized he was just that kind of guy. Gregarious and good natured, he treated everyone the same.

To her relief and arrogant shame, she was not being flirted with. Naruto, while dense and oblivious, was forever optimistic. The boy never stopped talking and laughing. Life was a carnival ride to him. Even as a High School Junior, he still acted childish; his pout was hilarious. Kiba Inuzuka was grumpier, but their competitive sides were equally inflated. They had races to see who could fetch a beaker the fastest, and the Bunsen burners were dangerous weapons in their hands.

"Do you smell that?" Sakura sniffed the air again and a revolting odor filled her nostrils.

"Sakura! You're hair!" sputtered Kiba, "It's on fire!"

She panicked, "Put it out! Put it out!"

Naruto dumped a bucket of water over her head, dousing the flame and soaking everything within a two foot radius. Once Sakura calmed down, she was so hot with fiery rage that all water should have evaporated.

"What the hell were you idiots doing? You caught my hair on fire!"

They shrank in fear, putting the lab desk between them and the furious girl.

"It was Kiba's fault for not catching it," stated Naruto.

"_Me_? _You_ threw it high," argued Kiba.

"Threw _what_?" she hissed through chattering teeth.

"The fire ball," admitted Naruto shamefully. He noticed her shivering with concern.

"Are you cold? This will warm you up." He thrust the flame of the Bunsen burner in Sakura's face, and she jumped back to avoid it.

"Get that out of my – umph!"

With slippery tile beneath her, she should have thought twice about quick steps with slick bottomed sneakers. Sakura landed with a thud right on her back.

Her head smacked the floor and the last harrowing vision before the blackout was Naruto, crouching down beside her with the burner still in hand.

* * *

"Anko-sensei said we were banned from fire and would get a _'specially devised punishment befitting the individual._'"

"Serves you right! You tried to kill me not once but twice!" Sakura fumed after regaining consciousness.

Because of them, she was sitting on a small cot in the nurse's room holding an ice pack to the back of her head. Naruto and Kiba exchanged a wary look that unsettled the bottom of her stomach.

"You tell her," said Kiba.

"No, you tell her. _You_ didn't catch the fire ball," said Naruto.

"_You_ attacked her with the burner!"

"You dropped her on the way to the nurse's office"

"You _dropped_ me?" she snapped incredulously.

He fidgeted under her death glare and hissed at Naruto, "You promised not to tell her man, not cool!"

"What _are _you supposed to tell me then?" She crossed her arms across her chest impatiently.

"Nose goes!" exclaimed Kiba, placing his finger on his nose.

"Noooo! Dang it! You always beat me!" complained Naruto, who finally spit it out. "Yougetthepunishmenttoo."

"WHAT? But I didn't do anything! You idiots caused it all," Sakura said matter of fact.

"Look at the bright side. A 'special punishment' isn't a month's worth of detention," said Naruto in an optimistic tone that soured her already disparaged mood.

"Ow! That hurt, Sakura!" cried Kiba, "Why'd you pelt _me_ with the ice bag? Naruto said it."

"Naruto didn't drop me and bruise my elbow, did he?" Kiba studiously looked away.

_Ding. Ding. _

"Lunch! Sweet, sweet lunch!" rejoiced Naruto as they bolted out the door, fearful of their friend's wrath.

Sakura's daily lunch routine, since meeting the disaster-prone duo, had been eating with them and their friends in the cafeteria. She hadn't been to the trees behind the school in two weeks, but she hadn't forgotten who she'd met there.

Sasuke, as it turned out, was in none of her classes. Occasionally, he'd make an appearance in the cafeteria to buy lunch, but he never ate with anyone. Instead, he took his tray and left for some unknown place. Sakura thought he might be going to the cherry blossom trees, but when she checked, no one was there. He would reappear five minutes before lunch ended to return his tray to the cafeteria.

One day, Sakura noticed Naruto watching him with an unreadable expression that abruptly evaporated into his more characteristically joyful smile as he rejoined the table's conversation. But she couldn't forget the look on his face, so unlike the boy she'd come to know in the past two weeks.

He radiated happiness, and the rays he emitted were favored by the quiet girl sitting diagonally across from him. Immediately, Sakura picked up on the fact that she liked Naruto. Just as fast, she realized that Naruto had no freaking idea!

The boy was clueless, but she wished Hinata Hyuga all the luck in the world. If she never confessed and spelled out exactly what she meant, Naruto would continue on as an oblivious buffoon.

A particularly violent shiver derailed her thoughts.

She still wore her wet clothing, and the air conditioning in the nurse's office only made her current situation worse. Today was a warm, spring day, so she decided to let Mother Nature dry her off.

As Sakura definitely rejected the thought of entering the cafeteria in this condition, she finally fulfilled a small pleasure of hers. She made her way to the roof. She loved being elevated drastically so the sky seemed closer and within reach.

When she opened the door and stepped outside, she felt content. The clouds swirled in the blue, April sky, the bright sun warmed her trembling body and the wind naturally blow-dried her hair. All seemed right with the world.

Sakura no longer resented the fact that she was forced to move and change schools with two months of her junior year left. She had made great friends, some that messed-up but always meant well. She was on good terms with the majority of her classmates, no enemies to name as of yet. Her mother and she were living in a nice, 3rd floor apartment paid for by her mom's new, stable job as a secretary.

Everything had turned out just fine. Everything was fine. But when you have to tell yourself that it's okay, it usually isn't. So on this wonderful spring afternoon, Sakura Haruno cried her emerald green eyes out.

* * *

**A/N: I AM BACK! YEAH BOY! It feels great to be uploading chapters again, although I will say I got ahead of myself and published this story without editing for page breaks and adding my author's note. So I had to delete and start again. Oops. Oh well, I haven't done this since February so I'm cutting myself some slack. **

**Now down to business. I've been trying to write this story for years - not a hyperbole - but I finally have it where I want it. *cue evil laugh* Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter and want to know why Sakura is acting bipolar at the end. **

**Sakura: I'm NOT bipolar! **

**Me: Say that to inner Sakura. **

**Sakura: ... no, she's scary. **

**Me: My mistake. You aren't bipolar. **

**Sakura: Told you. **

**Me: You're schizophrenic. **

**Inner Sakura: I'm going to kill you!**

**Sakura: Now you made her/me angry. Good job. **

**Me: Uh, I gotta go ... *flees***

**~~disclaimer: I'm not taking the disorders lightly. They are serious. _I'm_ just incapable of staying serious about anything for extended periods of time ~~**

**And I wish the manga would move a little faster! I'm dying to know how it's going to end. I'm also lodging complaints if Team 7 doesn't get a freaking happy ending! :(  
**

**See You Next Chapter!**

**~ Radiant Sun**

**Don't forget that R&R isn't just a combination for rest and relaxation. Here on this lovely website, it's Read _and _Review.  
**


	2. Life's A Ride of Endless Loops

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

_I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares_

_I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company_

_A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

**Late April - Friday**

"Mor-ooh-ning," Sakura yawned sleepily.

Her mom was sipping coffee at the kitchen table and scribbling in her planner while Sakura fixed her bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, sweetie, did you finish your paper?" asked Rei Haruno when her daughter sat down at the table beside her.

"Yeah …" she trailed off, "… so have you heard anything from …" Sakura knew she'd understand what was meant.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. Everything's fine, I told you. Hurry up or you're going to be late for school," assured her mother, the strongest woman she knew.

"Okay, okay," Sakura poured the left over milk down the sink and washed her dishes.

While she was bustling about her room, preparing for an educational day of learning, she realized that her mother and she, despite physical appearances, were very alike. With pink hair and green eyes, Sakura was tall and lean without curves. Her mom had always been short and curvy with the most beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. No one guessed they were related, and if they did, they thought she was Sakura's older sister.

Despite all these differences, they shared the same mind. They thought in the same way. That's the only reason Sakura knew she was lying when she said everything was fine.

"I'll see you when I get home from work! Bye, I love you!" With that, her mom went out the door like every other day.

Sakura finished brushing her long hair and stared at her mirror image. Slightly pale with a wide forehead, she wondered if everyone she used to know would still look at this face and see a fragile little girl, utterly helpless and in need of protecting. When she found the letter stashed inside the microwave, she knew exactly how her mother still saw her.

* * *

"What do you say we go do something this weekend?" suggested Naruto, master of vague.

"And what do you propose?" Sakura asked, curious to see what his mind had concocted.

"Let's get a big group together and go to an –"

"Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Haruno! My desk right now," ordered Anko-sensei with five minutes left of class.

While the rest of their classmates talked leisurely, the trio was doled out their _special punishments_. It had been a week since the ill-fated fire ball incident, and Sakura had almost forgotten. Almost. She stared icily at Kiba and Naruto; they purposefully avoided her eyes.

"Inuzuka, you're job is to scrape the gum off the cafeteria tables."

Kiba groaned out load, earning a sharp look from the teacher.

"Uzumaki, you're job is to empty every single trash can in this school, wash all the windows, organize Kakashi-sensei's book shelf, polish the trophies in the trophy case and take my clothes to the dry cleaners."

Naruto blanched at his list of chores. "That's not fair! All Kiba has to do is scrape gum!"

"Kiba isn't a repeat offender," countered Anko-sensei.

"_What do her clothes have to do with it?"_ Naruto grumbled a little more before turning away to sulk.

"And Miss Haruno, you get to help the drama club with their production of _Ninja Assassin: A Tale of Blood and Love._"

Sakura had to admit, her punishment didn't sound horrible at all, but she still glared at both guys, blaming them a second time for this mess.

"You'll start Monday, so be ready to stay after school," advised Anko-sensei with a glint of mirth in her eye. She enjoyed punishing students far too much.

The bell rang to dismiss for lunch, and the three of them made their way to the cafeteria.

"And organizing Kakashi's book shelf? How is that a special punishment? It just seems like all the teachers chipped in with something they wanted done – something to mark off their to-do list. And I have to take her _clothes_ to the dry cleaner!" Naruto ranted the entire walk to lunch, pausing long enough to greet Hinata when she found them in the hall.

"Hey," Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Hi," she chirped in her soft voice.

"Ready for that test today?" she asked. They both had Anatomy as their final class of the day.

"I studied but I think I'm going to fail," worried the girl with the second best grade in the class.

"You'll do fine, like always," Sakura brightly encouraged.

"Says the girl with the highest grade," said Hinata with a little smile.

After three weeks of getting to know her, Sakura discovered a few things. Other than the fact that Hinata was completely in love with Naruto, she was secretly competitive. She worried more about her grades than anyone Sakura knew – including her own intelligent self. She really wanted to be the best, and she strived hard to earn every mark. Sakura envied her natural determination.

"So can you go this weekend?" asked Naruto as Hinata and Sakura sat down.

"Go where?" asked Hinata.

"You never told us what you decided," Sakura reminded the scatterbrain.

"Oh, the amusement park! So can you go?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Sakura actually liked this idea. It was better than the time he proposed driving to the nearest abandoned house and converting it to a secret hideout or the time he wanted to make the largest bowl of ramen in history.

Hinata nodded and answered in her small voice, "Sounds great."

"Awesome!" beamed Naruto, "I'll go ask everyone else!" He leapt up energetically and strode over to a table not far from theirs.

"For an idiot, Naruto seems pretty popular," Sakura joked.

"He wasn't always," said Kiba.

"What? An idiot or popular?" She waited for him to clarify, but he shot the pink-headed female a deadpanned look. "Right, popular," she answered.

"Let's just say that school hasn't been so great for Naruto," grimaced Kiba.

Sakura felt the tension and tread lightly. "What changed?" The Naruto she saw now was definitely well-liked by most everyone, even the teachers. No matter how annoying he was, something about Naruto was endearing.

"He started hanging around Sasuke Uchiha."

"The chicken-hair guy?" He chuckled at her query, amused with the description.

"Yeah, the chicken head. I can't believe I never thought of that one!" he lamented mirthfully.

"You're telling me that Naruto and Sasuke are friends?"

Kiba tilted his head to the side and thought about it. "Yes … and no. They hated each other until freshman year."

"Hmm," she commented, secretly dying to ask for details.

"They fought all the time. I remember Naruto would be yelling at Sasuke, who'd ignore him completely. They were together all the time because they were constantly at each other's throats," recalled Hinata, "and then they stopped fighting and were just … together. Does that make sense?"

"You forgot that Sasuke missed a week of school and _then_ started hanging out with Naruto and the rest of us."

"Really? I don't remember that," pondered Hinata.

"Sasuke? Chicken-haired, Sasuke Uchiha hung out with all of you? But he's so …" Sakura thought of what she'd seen of him since starting school and came up with very little because he was never around to be seen, "… reclusive."

"Naruto says Sasuke's just depressed about Hitomi, but it's been, like, three weeks. He needs to grow a pair and get over it," said Kiba harshly.

"Kiba, don't be so cruel. Sasuke is just an intense person," reasoned Hinata.

The image of him slumped in the cherry blossom tree came to Sakura's mind followed by the amused smirk he wore when correcting her _'unladylike manners.' _Part of Sakura wondered if he remembered that day three weeks ago; the other half wondered how she would feel if he didn't.

"Tenten, Neji and Lee are coming. Shikamaru didn't want to walk and Choji doesn't like amusement parks," announced Naruto to the rest. Sakura nodded appropriately, as if she knew who the heck these people were.

"I'll ask Shino," said Kiba, "he's probably eating with that stupid ant farm again."

While Kiba left the cafeteria, Naruto and Hinata talked about what they were going to ride first. Hinata was timid in her answers, blushing every time Naruto looked at her. "Y-yeah, I can't wait," she stuttered weakly, cracking a wan smile.

Meanwhile, Sakura connected dots. Sasuke, going by what Kiba said, had been sitting at this very table until the day he and Hitomi broke up. All the times she'd noticed Naruto tracking Sasuke through the cafeteria made sense now. It was concern playing out on the blond boy's face.

What she still couldn't understand was vivacious, kind Naruto and stoic, reclusive Sasuke being friends. She'd heard many descriptions about _Sasuke Uchiha._ He was adored by the female student body for his badass charm and handsome features, and guys were either jealous or admiring of him. He had quite the reputation for being a jerk.

Sakura took all the information at face value – gossip. She wasn't one to judge a person through other's opinions and decided to hold off on typing his character.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have no secrets. He was albeit a moron half the time, but he truly cared about his friends. Sakura could tell he had a strong, compassionate heart, but as she studied Naruto's profile, she questioned his smiling face for the first time. How much pain he'd suffered was a mystery, but she knew that wounds became scars and scars never disappeared.

**Saturday**

If Kiba and Hinata hadn't graced her with the back story, her current calm demeanor would not exist. Sasuke Uchiha stood five feet away, enjoying the amusement park. She used the term _enjoying_ loosely. He frowned and glared at everything, staying dark and silent in his midnight blue t-shirt and khaki shorts despite Naruto's many attempts at conversation. He managed to walk at a slow, proud gait behind the rest of the group on their way through the park. As always, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. On the other hand, everyone else had no problem expressing their joy.

"I want to ride that one next!" cried Lee. He had very bushy eyebrows and talked a lot about the _'power of youth'_ and Pokémon.

"No, that ride's for sissies. Let's ride the Gut Twister!" insisted Tenten. She wore her brown hair in two buns and feared nothing. Since they arrived, all she talked about was riding the thrilling, jaw-dropping roller coasters.

So far, they'd ridden the Tilt-A-Whirl and the Scrambler because the lines were short. Naruto had suddenly become hungry afterward and purchased two hotdogs. He swore up and down that his stomach was made of steel, but Sakura wasn't the only one who doubted his bold declaration.

"You'll puke after the next ride," predicted Kiba.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Naruto.

"Fine. Winner gets the loser's share of Hinata's homemade lunch." Kiba smirked as Naruto hesitated. Hinata was an amazing cook and had prepared a picnic basket full of food. Naruto drooled when he laid eyes on it and fretted about leaving it alone in the car.

"You're on!" he finally retorted, but a chink of worry besmirched his confident armor. Earlier, Hinata confessed to Sakura that she was really glad Naruto would eat her cooking. As Sakura looked at her now, the disappointment was evident. Everyone but Naruto knew he was going to lose, and Hinata's feelings were caught in the middle.

"Boys are stupid," scoffed Tenten. Neji Hyuga shot her an offended look, but she just shrugged and left his side to join the queue of thrill-seekers waiting to ride the Gut Twister.

When Sakura was told Hinata and Neji were cousins, she didn't believe it. Neji acted stiff and serious whereas Hinata was delicate and shy. The more she saw them together, however, the more she noticed their similar grayish eye color and dark brown hair. Both of them also walked with perfect posture, unlike the chicken-head slouching behind her.

After waiting in the line nearly 15 minutes, Kiba started craning his neck in search of someone. "Crap! Has anyone seen Shino?" called Kiba, an irritated expression on his face.

"He's at the Nature Center," supplied Sasuke.

Kiba rolled his eyes dramatically and griped, "Of _course_ he is. That guy never tells you what he's gonna do next."

"Does this happen a lot?" Sakura's inquiry was met with quick consent.

"He loves entomology _way _too much," said a disgusted Tenten.

"I hate bugs," Sakura shivered immediately, "when I was little, this boy put one of those daddy long leg spiders in my hair as a practical joke."

"_Gee_, I wonder what kind of person does that stuff, _Naruto_?" insinuated Tenten.

Naruto laughed nervously, "In my defense … you didn't die."

Sakura's eyes opened wide at this. "He put a frog in Tenten's locker when she's allergic to them," clarified Neji in a stony voice. Volatile sparks ignited between Neji and Naruto as they glared at each other.

"I didn't know she was allergic! And that was two years ago!" defended Naruto heatedly.

"Eh, um … the line moved," said Hinata, breaking up the argument.

"We're next," said Kiba eagerly. He raced ahead while Tenten elbowed Neji in the side.

"Dibs on the front!" claimed Naruto.

Sakura pushed the odd, heated exchange between Naruto and Neji from her mind and boarded the ride.

As soon as the roller coaster lurched up the insanely steep slope, Sakura's stomach flipped. She glanced beside her to talk with Hinata and calm her nerves but the girl's face was white as a sheet.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Hinata looked ready to pass out. Her face was taut with pure terror.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't do this," she repeated, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Everyone was having a good time. I didn't want to spoil it," she whimpered. "Besides, I don't want Naruto to think I'm weak." Her eyes opened then, "Did I say that out loud?" Her face colored deep red in seconds.

"Hinata," smiled Sakura, "you are anything but weak. You got on this roller coaster because you wanted to be with Naruto. Love makes you do crazy things, or so I've heard."

"L-love? I-I don't l-love Naruto!" she sputtered defensively.

"You also stutter when you're nervous," Sakura grinned, cornering her.

"Is it that obvious?" asked a defeated Hinata.

"… I think Naruto is the only one who doesn't know," she admitted and Hinata's face colored even more.

"This is so embarrass-IIIIIINNNGGG!"

The roller coaster soared down the tracks, flipping through loops and cork screws. Hinata held Sakura's hand in a vice grip. By the end of the ride, Sakura had lost circulation to her fingers. "Sorry," Hinata apologized immediately, noticing their bluish hue. Ahead of the two girls, their friends piled off of the ride. Naruto and Lee had taken the front. Behind them were Sasuke and Kiba, next came Hinata and Sakura and then Neji and Tenten.

As they exited the ride, the crowd thickened around their large group and Hinata disappeared from Sakura's side, lost in the tumbling tide of motion. Unfamiliar faces swarmed around the pink-haired female, and an unsettling feeling shook her instincts. She turned left and right, trying to pinpoint the source of unease and only increased the oncoming feeling of hyperventilation. She was lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces.

_Dark blue … _She saw the spiked, messy hair and didn't think twice. Sakura reached for the hem of his shirt and grasped the fabric tightly in her slender fingers. He quit walking, feeling the tug of her weight. His neck twisted, and he looked down at the perpetrator over his shoulder. The instant glare went away when he met her doe-eyed gaze.

"What?"

At that moment, Sakura saw her reflection in his eyes. She looked frazzled and shaken up, her green eyes glistening on the verge of tears. To him she must appear insane.

"Ah, sorry, I – it's nothing," she stammered, feeling utterly ridiculous for her sudden display of weakness. She released his shirt, but his eyes remained glued to her face. She laughed nervously beneath the weight of his stare.

"Did you get lost in the crowd too?" Sakura inquired to fill the stretching silence between them.

"Yeah, but they're over here," he replied slowly, leading the way. She exhaled deeply once faced with his back and inwardly berated herself for what just happened.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed a relieved Hinata.

Neji leaned casually against a tree with a bored expression. Tenten sat beside Hinata on a small bench while Kiba sat on the back rest with his feet in the seat.

"Where's the dweeb?" asked Sasuke, noticing Naruto's absence before Sakura. Kiba smirked to himself.

"Isn't Lee gone too?" Sakura didn't see the guy in green jump suit anywhere. Kiba contained himself no longer and burst out laughing.

"Oh god, you missed it! Naruto threw up on Lee as soon as he got out here!"

"Which was disgusting," voiced Tenten, her nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Oh, gross," Sakura allowed, trying to ignore the pair of dark brown eyes still scrutinizing her every move.

While they waited for Naruto and Lee to return, plans were made for the rest of the day. They would ride as many attractions – namely roller coasters – as they could until two, when they would break for Hinata's picnic lunch. After that, so as not to repeat Naruto's disaster, they wouldn't ride anything thrilling.

* * *

Hinata sat out the next roller coaster, claiming she had a headache. Sakura offered to sit with her, but the sweet, surprisingly stubborn girl wouldn't hear of it. That was how Sakura lost her riding buddy and ended up in this stressful situation. Lee smiled creepily from beside her as the harnesses descended to strap them in tightly – no escape now.

"You're hair is refreshingly pink! I love what you're trying to say," he blurted.

She thanked him uncomfortably, wondering what exactly her pink hair declared and violently cursing the sloths working their ride. She wanted this to be over quickly. Since Lee had volunteered to ride with her in Hinata's place, that left Naruto alone. Sakura valiantly tried to dissuade what he called chivalry but to no avail. Also, despite his new outfit, the odor of vomit still lingered subtly.

Adding to her discomfort, there were four seats to a compartment, and they faced each other. Lee sat beside her, so she couldn't really see him unless she craned her neck and peered around the thick shoulder harness. Inhabiting the seats across from them, however, were Sasuke and Kiba, and it was a battle for Sakura to look anywhere but Sasuke. She was still embarrassed by the earlier scene in the crowd, and her thoughts were busy wrapped up in what he possibly thought about it. _Did he think I was crazy? Did he think I was scared of big crowds? Was he upset that I wrinkled his shirt?_

The ride lurched forward and soon wiped her mind blank in the rush of wind and velocity.

"Wooooo!" Sakura cheered happily, loving the sensation gripping her stomach. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. She was flying through the air, looping through the sky like a bird. She could worry when her feet returned to earth, but nothing could ground her up here. It was liberating. It was invigorating.

"This is so REFRESHING!" yelled Lee, and Sakura burst into wholesome, contagious laughter, intoxicated by this newfound freedom and afflicted no more by inane apprehensions.

She looked at Sasuke for the first time and smiled confidently, bolstered by her sudden heedlessness. He didn't smile back, but she detected a lightening of his facial features.

It was slight and at that moment, she wondered if anything about Sasuke Uchiha was ever drastic and uncontrolled. In the next moment, however, they hit a double loop and corkscrew, and she threw her hands up in merriment, screaming with delight and abandon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You're awesome! I finally found time to write and upload the next chapter so I'm proud of myself. **

**Well, what do you think? Not much has happened, I know, but feedback is appreciated :) and adored like Kit-Kats (which are my favorite candy).**

**READ AND REVIEW, REVIEW REView ... eccho, eccho**

**..**

**.  
**

**"... Where whenas death shall all the world subdew / Our love shall live, and later life renew." **

** - Edmund Spenser, _Amoretti (Sonnet 75)_**

**_..  
_**

**See You Next Chapter,**

**Radiant Sun  
**


	3. Unamusement Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are_

_So you play this part and the show goes on_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart_

_Yeah, you've come this far and you're broken_

_Light Up The Sky – Yellowcard_

_.._

_A/N: I forgot to credit the opening lyrics for the first two chapters so without further adieu:_

_Ch1: Change Your Mind – The All-American Rejects_

_Ch2: Take Me Home Tonight – Every Avenue_

**Late April – Saturday **

"Are you really going to make me starve?" pouted Naruto.

Kiba had stolen Naruto's serving as agreed upon in the bet. Hinata received many compliments from all those with food while Naruto salivated in jealousy.

"You can, ah, have the rest of mine, if you like," offered Hinata in her small, polite voice.

Sakura smiled, glad that Hinata found a way for Naruto to taste her food.

"Yeah! I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled, passing her plate to him.

"Ha! I still get some!" he taunted Kiba, who glared at Hinata for spoiling his victory. Surprisingly, she ignored Kiba's discontent with a roll of the eyes. "This is …" he swallowed a mouthful of food, "amazing! Hinata, you're the best!"

Sakura thought the girl would faint from Naruto's praise.

"Really?" she pressed.

"Of course," beamed the vociferous blond.

"It's acceptable," sniffed Neji haughtily, and just like that her face crumbled.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" barked Naruto when he saw Hinata's bummed expression.

"I think it's better not to delude her so I'm being honest. I've had better," finished Neji. Hinata mutely nodded.

"I can't believe you're still like this, Neji. Not everything has to be perfect," leveled Naruto.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, second rate?" sneered Neji.

"Stop it!" cried Hinata uselessly but the high levels of testosterone overpowered her docile plea.

"I didn't even want to come, but Hinata just had to go, which is stupid because she's terrified of heights and roller coasters." Here Neji shot his cousin an accusatory glare.

"Don't blame this on her," growled Naruto, standing up abruptly.

"No, I blame you for today. You didn't even think about Hinata when you suggested a theme park, and she's hardwired to please everyone, especially you," he spat acidly.

Hinata's face flushed completely red at her cousin's insensitive comment.

s"Neji! Seriously?" snapped Tenten, agitated by her friend's hypocritical disregard of Hinata's feelings. If Naruto wasn't so dense, he would have realized that Neji basically confessed for her.

"What?" he flared ignorantly. Taking in Hinata's embarrassment, Tenten's irritation, Sakura's incredulous shock, Naruto's furious expression, Kiba's drastic scowl, Lee's dancing eyebrows, Sasuke's impervious stare and Shino's … disappearance.

"As usual," he snorted derisively, curling his upper lip, "protecting the weak, fragile Hinata from big, bad Neji." With one final icy stare, he rose from the table like a frigid stone and stalked away.

"Guys, I'm sorry," apologized Tenten sincerely. "He promised me he'd behave," she added, a disappointed frown masking her face as she thought of Neji.

"It's okay," shrugged Hinata, "that's just how Neji is."

"It's not okay, Hinata! Stand up for yourself!" Naruto lashed out unthinkingly at the one person who wouldn't serve it right back in his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned to Sakura's growing surprise.

"No, she needs to hear this," he growled. "You only prove Neji right when you sit there and make excuses for him. You're weak because you let people wipe their feet on you all the time."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

Hinata was on the verge of tears, but the ruthless blond boy overlooked the obvious pain he was invoking. "Speak your mind. Stand up for yourself, damn it! Tell someone what you want for a change." Hinata sniffled at the quiet picnic table, staring at the hands in her lap.

"I-I," she struggled, "I want … I don't want to go to an amusement park!" She looked directly at Naruto. "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. It's fun being here with all of you, but I … I hate roller coasters and fast rides. And heights." She exhaled a deep, relieved breath. Naruto gave her a friendly pat on the back, knocking her forward slightly, and Sakura fixed him in an awed stare, incredulous of Naruto's wise words.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he spoke softly now, "And I'm sorry too. I should have noticed you were afraid."

"It's okay," she responded softly. Old habits were hard to break.

"Ah-hem," coughed Shino from behind. His hands were cupped together and a smile plastered his face. "This is for you, Hinata. I know you like Lysandra bellargus," he said, opening his hands to reveal a beautiful blue butterfly.

Hinata's fingers flew to her mouth in delight. "Shino! It's gorgeous," she gasped, "How did you catch it?"

"I have a way with insects," he remarked, placing the butterfly on the tip of Hinata's slender finger. She giggled as the feelers tickled her skin.

"Wow," she cooed, completely cheered up by the efforts of her friends. "Oops," she emitted when the butterfly took flight. The group watched in awe as the regal insect fluttered gracefully around their heads only to land on the tip of Sasuke's nose. Normally resembling a statue-like guy who never lost his composure, it surprised Sakura to witness Sasuke flail his arms to remove the bug from his face. Shino bore down on him in a second, protecting the Lysandra bellargus from harm and piercing Sasuke with a disgusted, abhorred stare. The first chuckle resonated from Naruto's throat, followed by the rest of them.

"Stop laughing," Sasuke demanded darkly, but no one heard him over the din of melodious amusement.

"Where did Neji go?" questioned Shino after depositing the butterfly in a Sasuke-free zone.

"Crap," remembered Tenten, "We'll find him and then head home. C'mon, Lee, you drove."

"I'm coming too," declared Hinata, joining them to search for her cousin. Once the picnic basket was repacked, they were ready to depart.

"Bye Hinata. It was nice meeting you, Tenten. And you too, Lee," Sakura added just to be nice. Everyone said their parting words, but before Lee vacated the picnic area, he turned to Sakura and grasped her hand in his.

"It was a divine pleasure meeting you, Sakura Haruno. You're youthful beauty makes my youthful heart pound with true, adolescent love. May we cross paths again very soon." He brought her hand to his mouth, but she yanked it safely to her chest before his lips made contact.

"What are you doing?" she flashed incredulously.

"Ah, you're shy," he confidently misinterpreted her disgust as docile reserve. "I'll pull back the reins on my horse of love, just for you, my fair cherry blossom angel. _Neigh!_"

Sakura's jaw dropped like a broken hinge. He just … neighed!

"Alright, lover boy, let's take Neji home now," said Tenten, rubbing her temple in the I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-it-was-painful-for-me-to-watch kind of way. "We'll see you guys later," she waved. As Lee blew air kisses and his caterpillar eyebrows danced the worm, Tenten dragged him away by the sleeve of his green jump suit. Hinata trailed behind, shooting Lee strange looks and keeping a reasonable distance.

"Ahahahahaaha!" roared Kiba, clutching his stomach.

"Shut-up, Kiba," Sakura ordered authoritatively.

"Your boyfriend's still staring," teased Kiba, gazing past her shoulder.

She vowed not to turn around. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"I think you two make a nice match. He has bushy eyebrows and you have a wide fo –" He froze mid-word when he glimpsed the murderous expression on Sakura's face and the killing intent burning behind her green eyes. "– photogenic smile!"

Sakura's relationship with Kiba and Naruto involved quite a lot of arguing and joking around, but there was always a line. Kiba realized very well that he nearly crossed it.

"Dude, my mom just texted me! She found an arthropod skeleton completely intact," burst forth Shino, shattering the tense atmosphere.

"So?" barked Kiba, steadily avoiding Sakura's icy gaze.

"So we have to go – now," he demanded.

"You can't be serious?" Kiba raised his eyebrow in questioning.

"Would I joke about this?" he retorted with a straight face.

"Fine, geez, you're such a bug nerd," sighed Kiba reluctantly.

"And I'm you're ride home, so move it or lose it!" said Shino.

"Bye guys, bye … never mind," he decided upon seeing Sakura was still pissed.

"What are we doing next?" asked Naruto, undeterred by the loss of people. It was just the three of them: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hn, whatever," shrugged Sasuke uncaringly.

"C'mon, you must have something you want to do? You're the one who wanted to come in the first place," grunted Naruto.

"Wait, you wanted to come? But I thought this was Naruto's idea?" Shock laced her voice.

"No, Naruto's idea was to fill a pool with gold fish and swim with them," remarked Sasuke dryly.

"What? It's an interactive aquarium. No one appreciates me!" he griped defensively.

"How about the bungee jump?" suggested Sakura, pointing to the insanely tall arch on the outer edge of the theme park.

Sasuke and Naruto arched their eyebrows skeptically.

"I've always wanted to try it," she added. Sakura didn't lie; but once harnessed and standing a million feet off the ground, even her love of heights started wavering.

"Wahoo, Sakura!" cheered Naruto from the ground, his loud voice carrying with ease. She couldn't laugh for nerves. Her feet were getting cold. If she didn't do this now, she never would. With one reinforcing breath, she waited for the attendant to give the green light and jumped. Overcoming the initial gut-wrenching sensation of falling, she managed to scream with less terror and more enjoyment in her voice. This must be what sky diving is like, she thought. The rope bounced her up and down like a yo-yo a few times before she returned to the ground, proud of herself for not chickening out. "That was awesome!" she exclaimed upon returning, and Naruto high-fived her hand, smiling that breezy grin of his.

"I can't wait to try it," his voice teemed with unbridled excitement. Sakura squinted to find Sasuke elevated high off the ground. He dived without hesitation, and she envied his ability to act unwaveringly.

* * *

It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be with just the three of them. In fact, it was comfortable in a way she couldn't describe. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made an interesting trio. Sasuke was a complex human. The very first time she and Sasuke met, he was hard to deal with but had a sense of humor. He was kind one minute and ignored her in the next. Sakura hadn't really expected him to talk to her again. After he left her behind at the cherry blossom trees without a word, she never held high expectations for friendship. He could have at least spoken more to his friends though - especially Naruto, who was supposedly his best friend.

The brooding Uchiha remained a mystery, but Naruto continued as an open book. They were polar opposites in just about everything from appearance to hobbies. In fact, the more she thought about them individually, the less she could picture them as best friends. Enemies she believed without a doubt.

"Can you shut-up for ten minutes? I'm tired of hearing you go on and on about the rides and the hot dogs and the lack of ramen," snapped Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Sir Stick-Up-The-Ass," mumbled Naruto.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he assured him, "it's just that you never like to have fun. Cough-Prick!-cough."

"I know how to have fun, dweeb," scowled Sasuke.

"Then prove it," shot Naruto.

"I will," he boldly stated.

What're you gonna do?" asked the blond curiously. Chicken-head fixed him with a dirty look. "You have no idea, do you?" goaded Naruto. The chicken's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yes I do," he proclaimed.

"No, you don't. Just admit it," stated Naruto.

During their amusing banter, Sakura noticed a sketchy group of guys loitering near the girl's side of the bathroom. In addition they were blatantly staring at the trio. When they saw her staring back, the tallest one's lips curled into a lewd smile. Sakura quickly turned her head and forced her gaze straight ahead. The path they were on now led right by the bathroom, and Naruto and Sasuke were too busy arguing to notice the unnerving situation making her hair stand on end. Sakura's heart raced. They were passing in front of them, and the tall guy pushed off the wall.

"Yo, pinky," he jeered, "what's a nice girl like you hanging out with those two losers?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped walking. "C'mon, ignore him, let's go," Sakura pleaded a few steps ahead. He had gotten under their skin with his comment, and neither would budge. "Please, just leave it," she tried again.

Sasuke moved robotically toward her first; Naruto grudgingly followed. She breathed a sigh of relief as they turned their backs on the instigator.

"That's right! Listen to the bitch and run away with like little shits," taunted the crude excuse for a human.

Sasuke froze; Naruto whipped around and charged faster than Sakura could grab his arm. "Shut-up, you dumb bastard!" He tackled him to the ground, and they wrestled for the upper hand. Before she knew it, Sasuke joined the fray, fighting the two guys that raced down to help their fallen friend.

Everything moved in slow motion. Sasuke punched the red head in the face. Naruto threw the tall, sandy haired guy off of him and leaped to his feet. Sasuke dodged a jab from the Mohawk guy and kicked him in the side. The red head with a bloody nose stumbled away from the fights with a scandalized expression of hatred and shame. Naruto pinned his opponent to the ground. Bloody-nose red head returned with a lead pipe, Sakura's stomach dropped and action returned to normal speed.

"Watch out!" she screamed. Naruto looked up in time to see the pipe raised above his head. Sasuke wrestled it from the redhead just in time and kicked him in the back of the leg, knocking him to the ground.

"Catch!" He threw the pipe at Sakura's feet, and she snatched it up, guarding it from further use. A few moments of fighting later, she felt a hand grab her elbow roughly from behind. "Drop the weapon!" barked a burly security officer as two others broke up the fighting. Naruto and Sasuke unhanded their punching bags and leaped out of the officers' reach. The officers grabbed the hoodlums first and then started in on Naruto and Sasuke, who were arguing vehemently under their breath. Without warning, they did something Sakura never expected: they turned heel and ran. Sakura watched incredulously as the two boys deserted her in the crowd, disappearing from really peeved theme park security and one pissed off 17-year-old girl.

* * *

As the security led Sakura and the three battered boys to the front of the amusement park for questioning, the pink-haired female simmered. Sasuke and Naruto were going to die.

"What were the names of the other two?" asked George, or at least that what his name tag said.

"Dumb and dumber," Sakura hissed.

"Don't be smart with me. Give me the names and I'll let you go," he forced a smile. The idea tempted her. She snitched without an ounce of remorse.

"Taka Hashi and Ando Nakamura." The security guard nodded, writing in his notepad. She was glad he bought it. Even though she was furious, she wasn't going to rat the guys out. That wasn't her.

"Can I go now?" she queried impatiently.

"Not yet," answered George.

"But you said –" she started.

"I know what I said, Miss Sato. Don't believe everything you hear. You had the weapon in hand," he smirked.

I need to piss," moaned Mohawk boy and they stopped at the nearest restroom. This is the worst, Sakura griped inwardly. They sat the three – Sakura, Redhead and Tall guy – on a nearby bench and told them to stay put. The redhead instantly made a run for it and a security guard chased him through the crowd, leaving the remaining two to watch Sakura and Tall guy even closer in case they decided to flee.

Mohawk was taking a while in the bathroom, so George sent his partner in to check on him. Then there were three: George, Tall guy and Sakura.

"Yoo-hoo, dumb ass security!" She looked for the source of the insult and found a surprising result. Naruto taunted George with a smirk and a wave. Sakura saw the dilemma on the officer's face: snag the one that got away or make sure the two that were caught remained in custody. His partner still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

"Why don't you say that to my face, boy," returned George, hoping to lure him closer.

What the hell is he doing? She was still pissed at the blond but less so now that he had come back. She looked next for Sasuke; he was nowhere to be seen. I hate him, she spat venomously. After all, he had given her the lead pipe, which was the reason she was still in captivity.

Naruto stuck his thumbs on the side of his head and waggled his fingers, sticking his tongue out to complete the childish goading, "Can't catch me, rent-a-cop!"

"Who're you calling a rent-a-cop, you hoodlum!" George's anger got the better of him and he set off after the one that got away.

Naruto's face changed and he quickly ran in the other direction. "You're not getting away this time!" called George.

Sakura's heart hammered. This was her chance to run. The tall, sandy-haired guy realized it as well.

"See ya, pinky," he slinked away, abandoning his buddy, Mohawk, in self-preservation. She sat there a minute too long, worrying about the consequences of getting caught trying to escape. When she finally made a move, the officer emerged from the restroom tugging Mohawk by the scruff of his shirt collar. "This one tried climbing out the window … George?" He spotted Sakura instead, edging away from the bench with a snagged expression.

Her feet froze to the ground. The officer was bearing down and closing the gap, his free hand itching to detain her. Out of nowhere, Sasuke emerged from the crowd in front of her.

"Are you stupid? Move!" he commanded, beckoning her to follow him.

Everything unlocked as his voice shook her awake, but if he thought she was going with him, he had another thing coming. Sakura ran in the opposite direction of the entrance, prepared to jump a fence if it meant avoiding Sasuke Uchiha. A hand grabbed her arm and jerked her off balance.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she fell into the security officer, sure that she'd been caught again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" barked Sasuke. Before she could retort angrily, he pulled them out of sight behind a nearby souvenir store.

"Nothing!" she snapped, wrenching her arm from his betraying fingers.

"You just ruined a perfectly good plan," he glowered.

"Sorry. I thought you were going to throw me under the bus again to save yourself," she tossed in a cavalier way, understating the truth: it hurt when they left her behind.

"We didn't throw you under the bus. We ran so they wouldn't catch us all, but we were always coming back," he assured. She shot him a disbelieving look.

"If you don't believe me, think of Naruto. Is he really the type of guy to leave someone behind? I made him leave so he wouldn't fight the security guard," spoke Sasuke. Sakura was still unsure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We followed you the whole time, waiting for our best chance. And when it happens, you stand there like a dumbass," he insulted.

Sakura made an offended sound and cocked a hand on her hip. "Yeah, because I'm definitely going to run to you like a scared puppy," she scoffed sarcastically.

"You have before," he shot.

"You wish," she snorted.

"Earlier today in the crowd, you grabbed my shirt like a frightened child," he reminded smoothly.

"Did not," she retorted, recalling her foolish freak-out with burning shame.

"Yes, you did. You aren't as brave as that mask you put on. Remember that, crybaby."

For once, Sakura couldn't think of a comeback. Sasuke Uchiha had managed to shock her speechless. How is it that the one who acknowledges her the least could see through her the most?

* * *

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting by your car forever," complained Naruto when he saw them coming. Sakura pegged Sasuke as a guy who'd drive a flashy sports car but instead it was a simple, black four-door.

"It wasn't my fault," Sasuke deflected the questions to Sakura. "

Sorry, I was still a little pissed off that you guys left me behind so I didn't exactly jump at the chance to follow him," she served the short story.

"We would never leave you! Well, we did kind of leave, but we were always coming back!" assured Naruto, much like Sasuke had earlier.

Always coming back, huh? Sakura's eyes clouded over for a second before she checked their spacey gaze. She didn't need Sasuke thinking she was a crybaby airhead. "Can you guys promise me something? The next time we go somewhere can you not fight or at least let me in on the plan?"

"I can't make any promises about not fighting. What if someone insults you again?" answered Naruto.

Sakura was stumped. "You beat those guys up … because he called me a bitch?" She thought it was farfetched.

"No one insults my friends if I can help it," boasted Naruto bravely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I just don't take shit from anyone."

She felt touched. Each one of them cared about her in their own way and in their own amounts. Sasuke tolerated her presence readily and acted pseudo-friendly half the time usually in his own confusing manner. He jumped from concern to sarcasm with her in a second, but like she had realized with Naruto, maybe that was just Sasuke. We are who we are, and try as we might we can't and shouldn't change that because others are responsible for accepting both our flaws and our good points.

It was funny, really. Sakura had arrived alone to the amusement park after taking the subway, and now she was leaving in Sasuke's car with Naruto while they carried on like three childhood friends, bickering but having fun. It reminded her of arriving in Konoha with no one but her mom and then meeting Naruto, who she realized was the reason she had met Hinata, Kiba and the others. He was also the reason she and Sasuke met for the second time.

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"Who said I don't know how to have fun?" he asked.

"Are you seriously trying to pass off a fight as fun?" Sakura scoffed.

To her surprise, Naruto agreed with him. She rolled her eyes at their boyish ways.

"Is anyone hungry?" tested Naruto hopefully.

"Sakura can make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you," alluded Sasuke, catching her eye in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," she smiled too bright, "just be careful that someone doesn't throw it in your hair." He remembered the first time they met!

Naruto looked back and forth between them, "Am I missing something?"

"Is Ichiraku's fine?" Sasuke pulled into the parking lot before Naruto answered with a resounding, "YES!" He burst out of the car to order some ramen to-go.

Sasuke fiddled with the radio stations, filtering through static, commercials and whiny pop songs.

"Sasuke?" she asked after a minute of channel surfing.

"Hn?" he asked without turning around.

"I think you wear a mask too. You act mean and cold, but you're actually a really nice person." He raised one eyebrow at her conjecture. "

What makes you think that?" he asked coolly, but Sakura detected something in his voice. It seemed like he was testing her conviction, as if he desperately wanted to know what made him good.

"Well, you brought Naruto to get his beloved ramen," she offered with a laugh. He nodded, "And that's your basis of my character?"

"No, you also … when I freaked out earlier, you were worried about me, but you didn't press me for why I'd flipped. You were always walking behind the group, making sure nothing happened to us. You knew exactly where Shino was when Kiba asked. You pay attention to details." You remind me a lot of someone I used to know.

"Apparently, so do you," he mumbled, pointedly looking out the window. Sakura swore his reflection was smiling in the glass.

"Not really, I'm just good at reading people," she shrugged.

"You're also good at lying," he said. She opened her mouth to tell him that everything she'd just said was the truth, but he held up a hand for her to stop.

"So, Rin Sato, am I Taka Hashi or Ando Nakamura?"

Oh," she laughed, "you heard that?" Wow, they had been close.

"You surprised me. I thought you were going to snitch on us," he admitted.

"Then I really would be a bitch," she answered with a half-smirk.

"Hn," he remarked. The car quieted.

"So…" she filled the void, "I wonder what's taking Naruto so long?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's probably eating one order in there and buying an extra for the road."

"Hey, Haruno, do you have an issue with silence?"

"Not so much an issue. I just don't like it," she amended.

"The same way you don't like being in big crowds?" he mocked.

"It's more that I don't like being in them alone," she responded quietly. He backed off when she answered honestly, and Sakura didn't say anything else until Naruto returned.

"Sorry for making you wait. It was so good I ate two bowls in the restaurant and got this one to go," he announced, falling into Sasuke's black vehicle. He slurped his noodles all the way to Sakura's apartment. "Thanks for the ride," she said. "See you on Monday." Well, she knew she'd see Naruto. Who knew about Sasuke?

* * *

**A/N:** **It has been a long, solid while since I've updated. An entire school year almost. I'm sure this post is riddled with errors undiscovered but I just wanted to get this out of my mind and onto the interweb. And viola! **

**"No se ganó Zamora en un hora." **

**- not sure who said it first, but it's an old saying -**

**(Rome wasn't built in a day.)**

**See you next chapter, **

**RadiantSun  
**


	4. Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet_

_Remember that your eyes can be your enemies._

_I said, hell is so close and heaven's out of reach._

_I ain't giving up quite yet, I've got too much to lose._

_Sweet And Low - Augustana_

**Still Late April - Monday**

The seating arrangement was already fixed. Kiba and Hinata sat on one side of the lunch table. Sakura sat next to Naruto on the other, so the only open spaces for a new arrival were beside either of the two girls. Surprisingly, Sasuke chose the spot beside Sakura, which sandwiched her between the two unlikely best friends. This had been the same pattern used when they walked through the theme park, and she vaguely wondered if this would become an unspoken but time-honored tradition.

Nothing out of the ordinary was said to acknowledge Sasuke's sudden return, and lunch time continued on smoothly like normal. "Ugh," groaned Kiba, checking the underside of the table, "so much gum."

"At least you don't have my _punishments_," reminded Naruto sourly.

"What was yours, Sakura?" inquired Hinata lightly.

"I'm helping out the drama department with the next play, Ninja's Love Blood, or something. Maybe it's about vampires. Sasuke, you should try out," Sakura joked easily.

After talking to him in the car outside of Ichiraku's, she decided not to treat him differently just because he was a smidge intimidating. He wasn't such a cold jerk as the rumors made him out to be.

"Che," he breathed, finding her ridiculous. _A little lacking in the conversation department but still a nice guy_ she thought.

"No, Sakura has a point. You're really pale and you've got the silent, menacing attitude going on," pitched in Naruto.

Sasuke cut his eyes at his friend and narrowed them, "If I'm a vampire, what does that make you – a troll?"

"Nah, I think Naruto is too stupid to be a mythical creature," said Kiba, "even a troll."

"Hey! Am not! I could be … a Ninja! They aren't mythical, so hah!" "

So you agree that you're too stupid to be a mythical creature then?" smirked Kiba, catching him in his blunder.

"That's not what I –"

"Let it be known that Naruto is dumber than a troll," announced Sasuke.

"That's not nice, Teme!" cried Naruto, pouting his lip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they landed on Hitomi just as she scurried passed the table, pointedly dropping her gaze to ignore him. The awkwardness lasted momentarily until Sasuke, jaw working, pushed back his chair angrily to chase after her. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. "Not here, man, you don't want everyone watching," he reasoned.

Sasuke said nothing, steaming as he sat slumped in his chair. No one really knew how to recover from the harsh atmosphere. "I'm out of here," he said finally, unable to stay in the cafeteria any longer. Naruto watched him go, and Sakura watched the pain in Naruto's face resurface. "I don't know what else to do," he admitted with an overcast frown.

"He must really like Hitomi, huh?" said Sakura softly.

"Yeah, but that's not completely it," he struggled for words, sending Hinata a pleading look.

"It's not our place to say. I only told you so you could tell Sasuke," replied Hinata, silently pleading for him to drop the subject.

"Told what?" asked Kiba, who glanced curiously at Hinata. He had never known her to gossip.

"It's just Kiba and Sakura. We aren't telling the whole school," persuaded Naruto.

"I guess so," she conceded still a bit uncertain.

"Hinata heard Hitomi and her friends talking in the bathroom. Sasuke's acting like that because Hitomi broke up with him because she thought that –"

"Hitomi's moving," shortened Hinata helpfully, preventing Naruto from babbling more.

"Yeah," cemented Naruto. Hinata blushed at his gracious smile.

"I went through something like this before," inserted Kiba. Three teenagers looked at him incredulously. "Hinata, do you remember the first dog I had?"

"Truffles?"

"Yeah, the week before she ran away, she distanced herself from me," he said.

"What _the hell_ does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto, fixing Kiba with an irritated, incredulous look.

"I'm saying that Truffles must have thought it would be easier to leave if we weren't as close," stated Kiba.

"Apart from that being the lamest thing I've heard in a while," Sakura ignored Kiba's glare, "I think you might be on to something. Has Sasuke been able to talk to Hitomi about it?"

"No, she keeps running away from him every time he gets close. It's not healthy for him to spend so much time alone. If he doesn't get some answers soon, he's going to go crazy," worried Naruto.

"Yeah right," scoffed Sakura.

"No, he's right, Sasuke has a one-track mind. Some call it determined, other's call it obsessive," said Kiba.

"Leaving him to his thoughts right now won't help," agreed Hinata.

Sakura looked at all three of them, fully aware of an impenetrable wall. They knew each other longer and knew each other better than she ever would. For the first time, she understood what it was like to be alone in a sea of people, and she didn't like it.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know," shrugged Naruto helplessly. It was evident that the feeling was foreign to him.

"For the time being, let's just make sure Sasuke isn't left alone," volunteered Hinata. Four eyes met each other in realization.

"I'll go after him," said Naruto.

* * *

"You're job is to follow my orders and help us get ready for the show. The production is set for the second Friday in May. You should meet here every day after school until then. Any questions?" said Yuka Kurasawa, smiling with pure poison. She remembered Sakura from the jelly incident – that much was obvious.

"What do I do first?" Sakura asked politely, giving Yuka no more reasons to hate her. Thirty minutes later, green paint covered her hands, speckled her face and dotted her hair as she prepared the homemade trees for their stage debut. Yuka shook her head when Sakura requested a paint brush, claiming _"We always paint our trees by hand. It makes the leaves appear more swirly."_ She also told her to work outside so paint wouldn't get anywhere important.

It turned out the auditorium was near the back of the school, so once again, Sakura retreated to the cherry blossom trees. As she slapped the last bit of green on the final tree, she decided to take a break. Yuka would give her another task the instant she stepped in the door. _If only Yuka wasn't the drama club's president …_ Sakura lamented regretfully.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and cursed, pulling her paint-covered hand away quickly. That was the reason green streaked her hair and face. She couldn't seem to grasp that whatever she touched would turn green until the paint dried. She grabbed the paper towel she'd been using and cleaned most of it off her hands.

"Oh, good, you're finished just in time," said Yuka as she approached with two guys flanking her. "Take those inside so they can dry," she told them, pointing to Sakura's hand painted trees.

"Did you use your hands?" chuckled one of them. Her cheeks burned pink as her hair when she caught sight of the devilish grin playing out on Yuka's face. _More swirly my ass_, she thought bitterly. The boys disappeared with the trees, leaving Yuka and Sakura alone behind the school.

"Now that that's taken care of," she glanced at the cherry blossom trees and cut her sharp eyes at the green-eyed girl, "stay away from Sasuke."

"What?" Baffled by the command from left field, she didn't conceal her utter confusion.

"Don't get too friendly. I saw the way you looked at him when I found you two in the tree over there."

"What look?"

"Don't get smart with me. I know you're trying to sink your claws into Sasuke. You jumped on him faster than I did after his breakup with Hitomi," she accused.

"No, I wasn't –"

"Just remember that a freak like you with a huge forehead will never date Sasuke," she claimed snottily.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits. "If you don't get out of my sight right now, the freak with the forehead is going to kick your ass," she threatened dangerously, meaning every word.

Yuka stepped back in fright but recovered her irksome bravado. "Yeah right, you won't do anything," she snorted, "if you hit me, you'll get more detention."

Sakura clenched her jaw, hating that she was right.

"Now get the paint and take it inside," Yuka demanded.

Sakura grabbed the can roughly and some sloshed out onto her shoes. "Damn it!"

With a cursory glance, Yuka turned up her nose. "Those sneakers were ugly anyway. Just like you. Which is why Sasuke is way out of your league," she finished snidely, flipping her hair and walking back inside.

_How did they know Yuka was the most fitting punishment for me?_

* * *

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!" bellowed Naruto as he raced through the front courtyard teeming with students leaving school after dismissal. He flagged the female Hyuga down with success, waving Anko-sensei's dry cleaning above his head. She waited by the front gate, heat flushing her cheeks a light pink.

"Is it just me, or was Sakura unusually quiet at lunch today?" Hinata felt the familiar twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach every time Naruto mentioned her newest friend. _It's okay if he likes her. I can't make him love me. _She pushed the envy away like she did every time, covering it with shame.

"I guess," she replied evenly.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird … but that's not why I found you. I think we need to expedite a meeting between Hitomi and Sasuke so they can resolve everything."

"Naruto, I-I think they need to work this out on their own," said Hinata.

"But Teme can't force Hitomi in to speaking," he said.

"And Hitomi doesn't want to broach the topic with him," understood Hinata.

"They're frozen as they are. Basically, it's up to us to break the ice," finished Naruto.

"Why me?" she asked, aware of her rapid pulse.

"Because you're really smart and I know I can count on you," said Naruto honestly.

Hinata's smile scarcely did justice to the extreme giddiness threatening to lift her body off the ground.

"Do you have a plan?"

"You're really smart and I know I can count on you," he repeated.

Hinata laughed at him; Naruto grinned ear to ear.

"I was hoping we could brainstorm together. Want to grab a bite to eat. I'll buy," he offered. Hinata almost stopped breathing.

"Y-yes, that would be great!" she beamed. It was so close to being a date. _Too bad he isn't interested in me._

"Let me go tell Neji I don't need a ride." Naruto watched her go. His ever present smile disappeared as her small back traveled to the parking lot. Neji shot him a curious but unmistakably cross look over Hinata's head. Naruto stared back evenly, daring him to challenge their dinner plans.

_I'm not breaking any rules, Neji. We're just going to Ichiraku's to talk._ Neji beckoned him over with a wave, and Naruto arrived in full confidence, a slight wrinkle on his forehead the only sign of displeasure.

"Are you driving?" interrogated Neji.

"No, I thought we could just walk. It's not that far from here."

"What if something happens to Hinata? Walking is too dangerous."

"I'll be with her the whole time. You aren't the only one who can protect her," he said calmly.

Hinata stood between them, head swiveling back and forth.

"I'm the most qualified though, and I say it isn't safe for her to walk. Get in the car, Hinata."

"Neji, please, I'll be fine," pleaded Hinata.

Naruto clenched his fist, giving in to Neji's demands. "Fine, I'll drive if that makes you feel better."

"I'm filled with relief," he scorned sarcastically.

"Then it's settled," hissed Naruto through his teeth.

"Hinata, will you wait by Naruto's car? I need to talk to him alone for a minute."

The flash of confusion on Hinata's face mingled with horror at the thought of her cousin drilling Naruto before they could leave. _This isn't even a date!_ She watched intently from Naruto's car. Unable to hear them and poor at lip reading, Hinata crossed her arms and waited.

Neji wasted no time. "Where are you going?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen."

"What time will you bring her home?"

"5:00."

"See to it she's home no later than a quarter till."

"Fine."

"And Naruto?"

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

A dark sheen shrouded Naruto's eyes in response. Neji allowed that as a suitable answer. "It's hurting her too, you know. It would be better for everyone if you'd just leave her alone."

"I'm following the fucking rules, Neji. I'm not asking her to the prom; it's just ramen."

"But you love ramen. There's no just about it," said Neji smugly.

"You're point," sniffed Naruto stiffly.

"Just don't forget that nothing can happen with you two. It doesn't change anything, even if she does like you," reminded Neji.

"I know that!" hissed Naruto. He snagged a glance at Hinata, and his whole face softened. "I know," he whispered.

"Well," Neji cleared his throat, "as long as we're clear." As Neji drove away, Naruto made his way to Hinata.

She asked him if everything was alright. He responded with a cheerful yes, alleviating her worries with his patented smile. He opened the passenger door for her chivalrously, and as he traveled around the car to the driver's door, his hand paused on the handle.

_I love this girl, and she likes me. Why, when it's so simple, does it have to be like this? Damn you, Neji – I can't forget even for a second. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot, but sometimes that's the only way to pretend I don't know what I know. I pretend everyday that I don't know Hinata likes me._

"Naruto?" Her sweet voice propelled him from his miserable mind.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I spaced out again, didn't I?" he bubbled lightly in excuse.

"You do it so often I'm used to it," she tittered.

Naruto's eyes turned a deeper blue at the sound of her laughter. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought abruptly and then put the car in drive.

"Why do you have a bag of clothes?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I need to make a quick pit-stop at the cleaners first," he said sourly.

* * *

After Yuka's oh-so-scary warning to stay away from Sasuke, Sakura finished organizing the costume closet without another encounter of the bitchy kind. As soon as she was dismissed from her personal detention by her personal torturer, Sakura grabbed her bag and headed home. The ten minute walk blinked by and she found herself waiting for the elevator in the ground floor of her apartment complex. Moving in had been a breeze without lugging all their belongings up three flights of stairs.

Sakura showered and worked on her homework until five, when she promptly started dinner as usual. When Rei Haruno slumped tiredly through the door, a pasta dinner presented itself appetizingly on the dinner table.

"Smells delicious," she complimented, depositing her briefcase on the sofa next to Sakura's school bag. As custom, she changed out of her work clothes before sitting down at the table with her daughter, who had already loaded her plate with food.

"I'm starving," Sakura's mother declared, piling her plate with a hearty helping. "So how was school?" inquired her mother, taking a drink of her water.

"It was fine," responded Sakura. She hadn't bothered to mention her detention. With her mom's work schedule, she would never know that Sakura stayed an extra hour after school. Her mother returned around 5:30 on a good day.

"Have you met any cute boys lately?" She shot Sakura a conspiratorial wink, her blue eyes glittering.

"No, mom, sorry to say I haven't," she responded immediately, glancing once to the chicken on her plate.

"When I was your age –" Rei Haruno began lightly.

"Can we stop pretending," snapped Sakura bluntly, her mother's face crumpling in surprise.

"Please, mom, you can't protect me forever," she tried softer now, feeling guilty of the pain that flashed through her mother's eyes.

"I know I can't protect you forever. I remember every day when I walk in this house and worry I won't find you in it," she said in a hard voice, her face swimming with emotion.

"I know. So let's stop glossing over it and talk. Why won't you show me the letter?" Sakura shocked her mother again with her knowledge.

Smiling ruefully, her mother stared sadly at her daughter, "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"You're just bad at hiding things," amended Sakura with a slight smirk. "Is it dad?" When she pressed for answers, it seemed as if her mother was going to wave her off and tell her not to worry again, but then something changed her mom's mind.

"No, not exactly," she hedged. "It's … your grandfather now. I'm just thankful they only have our old address."

"You have Gaara, Temari and Kankuro check our old mailbox?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, in case some bills or important things get sent to the wrong address," she answered.

"So … what does the letter say?" continued Sakura.

"You found it but didn't read it? That's surprising," commented her mother.

"I was getting ready to leave for school. I would have been late." _I was scared of what I'd see._

Her mother glanced at her and twiddled her thumbs, a nervous habit. "I think you better just read it for yourself," she said at last, fetching the letter from its new hiding spot: under the coffee maker.

"That was smarter than the microwave," commented Sakura as she removed the paper from the envelope. Her hand trembled slightly as she unfolded the letter and began to read.

**It has come to my attention that you disobeyed a direct order from your father, who is too soft for his own good to forcefully carry out his own will. I, however, am not. Remember that in your stage of foolish teenage rebellion. You are part of this family. As such, you will learn to act like it – one way or another. Best regards. **

Sakura set her jaw upon finishing the passage. Short and direct – that was her grandfather, all right.

"Don't worry," comforted her mother, "you don't have to go. You don't ever have to see him if you don't want to. The law isn't on their side."

Sakura didn't say a word. She ripped the letter in pieces and tossed the scraps in the trash.

Her mother watched in a silent struggle, fighting the urge to hold her only daughter in her arms tightly.

"I feel better," Sakura announced abruptly.

"I guess it was stupid to hide this from you," responded her mom but traces of uncertainty lingered in her blue eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself," boasted Sakura, alleviating some of her mother's worry.

"You'll always be my little girl," she said softly.

Sakura turned away to hide the glistening of her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll do the dishes later."

"Don't worry, I'll get the dishes," offered her mother.

Sakura closed the door to her room and fell face first on her bed.

_You'll always be my little girl …_

That was a phrase doting father's told their beloved daughters. Sakura closed her eyes, willing the frail tears away. Not once had her father uttered it to her, including those far away years when their happy family of mom, dad and baby girl had existed.

She recalled a time when she had given anything to be her daddy's little girl. The thought sickened her now.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while. I finally sat down to write. I wanted to give a glimpse into what is going on with Sakura. Also, I wanted to give Naruto more credit as a complex character. He's deeper and more aware than he seems … but mostly he's a clown haha. I'm trying to get the Hitomi/Sasuke drama tied up soon as well because then I can move on to building the Sasuke/Sakura relationship, but Hitomi is necessary for just that. Anyway, please review! **

**...**

**"Words are our most inexhaustible source of magic."**

**~ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **

**An era comes to an end. Thank you J. K. Rowling for defining my childhood. Mischief Managed.**

**...**

**See you next chapter,  
**

**RadiantSun**


	5. Open Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

_Don't get offended if there's something you miss._

_I only show you what I want you to see._

_I've got my t-t-t-t-tongue in my cheek._

_You're Not In On The Joke – Cobra Starship_

* * *

**Still Late April - Tuesday**

"We need a replacement for one of the stunt doubles. She twisted her ankle. I talked to the principal and your punishment has been changed to that. Any questions?" quipped Yuka.

Sakura examined the expanse of dirty dressing room – she wouldn't have to clean it. "When do I start?"

"Tenten handles the stunts. She's –"

"I know. The one with the two hair buns, thanks," Sakura interrupted hastily, excited to find a familiar face.

Tenten smiled warmly when she saw her. "Hey! It's … Sakura, right?"

"Yep. I'm the replacement stunt double." Sakura caught the skeptical look on her face and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?" she smiled challengingly.

"You seem more on the … fragile end, no offense. Think you're up for this?" asked Tenten with a smirk.

"What do I do first?" Sakura beamed brightly, showing complete confidence.

"First, we see how well you hold a sword." Without warning, Tenten tossed a fake weapon at Sakura, who caught it flawlessly.

"Next?" she said breezily, pretending to yawn. Tenten grinned in surprised approval.

"Since when do ninjas use swords that obviously resemble ones from the Middle Ages? I thought they had shuriken and nun chucks."

"Don't even get me started on the inaccuracies of this play," exhaled Tenten, shooting an annoyed glance somewhere in Yuka's direction.

"Seems like a sore topic," mentioned Sakura.

"Yeah, well, you win some, you lose some. At least I get to choreograph some kick-ass ninja fighting," she enthused.

Sakura thoroughly enjoyed serving her detention with someone other than Yuka. Tenten introduced her to the rest of the stunt doubles, and they practiced the fight scenes. "Ah, there's one more thing I need you to do," said Tenten.

Sakura agreed to take on an extra, wordless role at the beginning of the play. Sakura's minor character would be shoved off a balcony and fall to her death. Tenten explained the logistics of the scene and how a thick safety mattress below the balcony to absorb her fall. The forest scenery concealed the mattress from the audience, and Sakura could easily roll off backstage.

"Can I try right now?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"At least I know you aren't scared," smiled Tenten, leading the way.

Sakura climbed the ladder and stepped out on the scaffold balcony. _This is a piece of cake compared to the bungee jump._ Sakura fell forward without a care, smacking the mattress with quiet _thwap._ "How was that for dying?"

"Vonderful, _dah-ling,_" praised Tenten with a comical accent. Sakura laughed, log rolling off the mattress and almost dropping off the back of the stage.

"Except in the real thing, you need to fall backward and with a little less leap. You were too close to the edge of the mattress," she criticized.

Sasuke Uchiha was still at school an hour after dismissal, leaning against the rooftop fence and overlooking the city buildings. He'd fallen asleep on the roof where no one could bother him. For some reason, Naruto hadn't left him alone all day.

"Hey," said a feminine voice to his right. He turned and saw pink.

"Hn," he said. Sakura played the part of the silent companion, admiring the scenery of Konoha City.

Sasuke had a haunch that the girl kept showing up where he was because she harbored a secret crush. She'd found him at the cherry blossom trees, grabbed onto him at the theme park, acted very sentimental in his car and now located him on the roof. He had thought she was different than other girls ever since their first meeting, but now he was unsure. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was standing less than an arm's length away and blushing.

_Crap,_ thought Sasuke, _not another one._

Sakura had just finished her hand-to-hand combat, stunt double detention and ventured to the roof for a breather. Her face was flushed from exertion. To her surprise, Sasuke was there as well. They seemed to share the same favorite spots of interest. First the cherry blossom trees and now the roof.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked breathlessly, staring at the view of Konoha expanding before them.

Sasuke made a sound of accord, recalling her need to fill silence with words. He also remembered the first time he saw her on the roof. She was crying before he could make his presence known. He hid behind the large air conditioning unit, but that didn't keep him from hearing her sobs.

"_I think you wear a mask too." _She had described him so effortlessly that night after leaving the theme park. Sasuke had to wonder what was wrong with the girl. Apparently, she wasn't as good a judge of people as she thought.

"_You act mean and cold but you're really a nice person."_ He wondered how she could say those words with such honesty in her eyes, as if she truly believed it. Even if she did, he saw himself differently than those flowery descriptions of hers. She was only being nice because she liked him. If it was one thing he knew, it was that girls would say anything when they wanted to date him.

Thinking about the ulterior motives of the seemingly harmless girl beside him combined with the anger and agony he'd felt since the break-up, Sasuke was suddenly itching for a fight.

"Well, you aren't burning in the sun. I guess you aren't a vampire," she teased lightly.

"Can't you find someone else to annoy?" he snapped.

Sakura's jaw dropped in offense.

"And stop following me around. I'm not interested."

"Not interested? What are you … oh!" Her face colored.

_Here it comes. The part where she yells at me for breaking her heart or some shit like that. _

"You think I want to _date_ you? You think I'm _following _you? That's the most pig-headed, ludicrous assumption I've ever heard! I don't care how _popular_ you are with the girls at this school," she raged in embarrassment.

Once again, she had thrown him for a loop. _She doesn't like me. Shit, I screwed up _he thought instantly.

Sasuke's surprise at her furious response to his assumption shifted to utter confusion when she abruptly laughed.

"What?" he questioned, trying to sound irritated.

"You've got to be kidding me," she leaned forward, clutching her stomach in mirth. "How _arrogant_ can you _be_? I guess the rumors were right."

"What rumors?" he snapped, truly aggravated now.

Sakura straightened up and controlled her giggles. "Sasuke, you're nice and all, but I already have someone I like, and it's not you," she assured.

Sasuke peered at her from his peripheral vision and asked casually, "Is it Naruto?"

Sakura made a shocked face. "Kiba?" he tried. Sakura narrowed her eyes darkly, "Do me a favor and _stop assuming things._ No, it's not Naruto or Kiba."

"Oh," he nodded and opened his mouth out of curiosity, "so –"

"You wouldn't know him," she cut off quickly.

"Don't assume, remember," he chided victoriously.

"He goes to my old school," she insisted, flushing slightly.

"Try me," he dared. She raised her eyebrow skeptically at his interest.

"Where _did_ you go to school before here?"

"… Suna," she mumbled.

Sasuke shot her a look. "And you came to Konoha? If people knew this, they'd hate you for sure."

"That's exactly why I'm not broadcasting it. Things are going to be hard enough when basketball season comes around and I see all my old classmates. They're going to hate me even more," she said.

"Even more?" he caught, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah," she stumbled, "let's just say I'm not that popular back home – I mean back there."

"Did you talk too much and annoy them all?" he teased.

She laughed briefly but it never touched her eyes. "Something like that," she said quietly.

Once again, she felt the heavy scrutiny of his dark brown eyes. "So," she whirled to face him with newfound energy, "do you come up here often? Because we might need to make a schedule, you know, so you won't think I'm stalking you if we meet here again."

Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and he ran a hand through his hair. "About that," he breathed with a half smile.

"It's okay. You think you're irresistible because all the girls love you. I'm adorable and bubbly. It's only natural for you to want me to want you," she joked. At the dry look on his face, she added a grin, "I'm kidding. Lighten up, Uchiha." She paused for a second and eyed him carefully.

"So what about you? How are you holding up after …?"

He stared at her icily and hissed, "Did you get that from the rumors too?"

Sakura pursed her lips, thinking of a way to salvage the conversation. "Sorry, I know it's not my place, but if you want to talk about it …"

"Why would I talk to you? I barely know you," he responded.

"True," she answered a little stung, "but I'm a good listener. And all your friends are worried. Naruto feels like he's failed you as a friend. Well, he didn't say that, but he did say he didn't know what else to do."

_That's why he wouldn't leave me alone all day._ "So they send you?" he mocked.

"No, they didn't ask me to do anything. This is me acting on my own because honestly, I think you're being stupid," she said.

"Is this how you _listen_ to people?" he glared.

She plowed on, undaunted by the menacing spark in his eyes. "Sasuke, if you still like Hitomi, you need a new strategy to win her back because spending all your time moping and brooding like a sad puppy isn't getting you anywhere."

"It's not that simple!" he growled.

"Nothing is ever _simple!_ Why are you being such a baby about this?"

"You don't understand."

"Then stop making excuses and help me understand," growled Sakura.

"Fine. She's moving in a month at the end of school and didn't tell me, okay. And she won't speak to me about it. She hates me."

"You're wrong."

He glared at her again, not used to being wrong about anything.

"She doesn't. If she hated you, she wouldn't avoid you. If she didn't care, she could look you in the eyes," she said confidently.

"It doesn't change the fact that she won't talk to me," he repeated, slowly being swayed by her argument.

"True, but she isn't avoiding _me_," she declared smugly.

"No. I don't need your help," he said obstinately.

"Because you're doing _oh so well_ on your own," she said sarcastically.

"Stay out of it," he warned.

"Make me," she volleyed.

"I can, you know," he loomed over her with his sharpest intimidating glare. She rolled her eyes, "You forget, I've already cast you as a nice guy with a scary mask."

"And you're sure about that?" he flashed an mischievous grin.

"A hundred percent," she shot back, "although I'm probably biased."

"How so?" he mused.

"Because I've dealt with much worse than you," she answered demurely.

Sasuke watched her face slacken, as if her mind was traveling, but her smile promptly resurfaced.

"What?" she chirped brightly when she caught him staring blankly.

"Hey, if you have a problem, you should probably … I mean, it's not good to go at it alone," Sasuke comforted awkwardly as he looked anywhere but Sakura. For her part, she stared at the side of his face. Her eyes welled up in appreciation and she blinked furiously, a melancholy smile tugging the corners of her mouth.

"You're one to talk," she teased in a subdued manner.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," he flared, whirling to face her. He froze when he saw the watery eyes.

"Uh, um…" he stuttered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said politely. Sakura rocked up and down on her heels, looking around the roof and forcing back the sudden urge to break down in tears. She allowed herself that weakness once on the first day at Konoha, but the roof would see no more of her self-pity – nor would anyone else.

"Do you believe in free will?" she asked.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" she blinked.

"Changing the subject," he said. _Surprising me every time you open your mouth. _

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm moving the conversation along," she corrected with a smart smile.

"So do you?"

"Do I _what_?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Believe in free will. Or do you think our lives are fated from the moment we're born and given a name?" she pressed.

"I don't know. I guess we create our own fate from the choices we make," he thought aloud.

Sakura nodded, "I like that."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Some call it weird, others call it genius. For example, if I found a way to talk to Hitomi and you just happened to walk by …" Sakura waited for his reaction.

"Forget it. I'm not _accepting_ help from someone who won't let others help them," he declared.

Sakura pouted her lips, "that's because _I_ don't need help."

"Neither do I," he asserted.

"Then I guess we're at an impasse," she said, pushing off from the fence bordering the rooftop and walking back to the stairs. It wasn't until after he heard the door click shut that he realized Sakura had successfully avoided giving him the name of the boy she liked.

_Moving the conversation along, huh? Hn, what a stupid, annoying girl._ He leaned back against the fence with a smile twitching in the corners of his mouth.

**Wednesday **

"Want to see my best act as stunt double?" Sakura and Hinata were in the empty auditorium during lunch. They had been on the way back from the bathroom when Sakura suggested they make one more stop. As Sakura took the stage and climbed up the balcony, Hinata's stomach flipped at the thought of standing on the elevated scaffold.

"I get pushed off to my death – or my minor character does," she corrected.

"Her death causes the war, so I guess she's a major minor character." Sakura turned her back on the ledge and pretended to stumble backwards as if shoved. She added a horrified stage scream and hit the soft mattress with a plopping sound.

"I don't understand how you can do that," expressed Hinata, sitting on the stage edge and clapping appropriately. Sakura dropped down beside her, long legs dangling off the side.

"It's easy to fall," she shrugged. Hinata said nothing in response.

Sakura took a sweeping glance of the theater room. She imagined the faces filling the crowded seats on opening night. The spectators reacting to the actors as they delivered their lines, the rush of emotions in the characters and the thrill of a stage fight, the varied costumes and make-up that completed the second identity and made pretending real for both audience and actor – she wanted to experience it.

"Is this the last play of the school year?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, there's only a month of school left, Sakura," reminded Hinata.

"I wish I would have moved sooner then," she said glumly. "I could have auditioned, and if I got the part, I could have done my own stunts." She giggled at the prospect.

"Where did you live before here?" Hinata couldn't remember ever asking before.

"I moved here from Suna," supplied Sakura carefully.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't want to go around saying that, would you?"

"Yeah, it was no secret back home that we – they hate Konoha," responded Sakura.

"I'm really glad that you came, but why move so late in the year?" Sakura looked away, staring at the second seat in the first row. Someone had written _Yuck Fou _trying to be clever. "Mom got a new job; I didn't really have a choice," she explained calmly, reading the _You Suck _written below _Yuck Fou. _"

Oh," said Hinata softly, unsure how to respond. Sakura sensed her discomfort.

"So are you coming to the play next Friday?"

"Uh-huh, Naruto asked me," she caught the sly look on Sakura's face, "_and_ he asked Kiba and Sasuke too! Sheesh!" Hinata's face blushed red.

"And _everyone's_ coming?" asked Sakura, an eyebrow skeptically raised by Sasuke's mention.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "well, Kiba's a maybe. He might have to work at the kennel."

"The what?"

"His family owns a dog kennel. They board and groom," she elaborated.

"Huh," mused Sakura, "I guess that's why he takes offense to dog breath."

"No, Kiba just takes equal offense to every insult," smiled Hinata, "trust me. I've known him forever."

"When did you meet?"

"We're neighbors, so we practically grew up together. Shino lives beside him, so we were a happy little trio," she shrugged easily.

"Wow, that's … what about Naruto? How long have you known him?"

"Since elementary school but we only became friends at the beginning of freshman year."

"You've known him for a long time too then."

"Sort of … I knew him but I never – we never spoke so not really."

"What about the rest of you? Has everyone known each other since elementary school?" Sakura felt like an outsider, and those feelings increased by the moment.

"Let's see – me, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino all went to the same elementary school. Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were together at a different one, and Neji and Tenten were always a year ahead. I guess it wasn't until high school that everyone came together," she decided.

"Then why doesn't everyone sit together?"

Hinata's eyes fluttered sadly, "That's my fault." Sakura eyed her curiously, doubting the girl's ability to spread discord. "Remember how Neji acted at the amusement park?" she questioned.

"He insulted your cooking and embarrassed you in front of Naruto, who almost started a fight with him over it," recalled Sakura, "kind of hard to forget."

"Yeah, that. I wasn't making excuses when I said that's just how Neji is. He's always been that way because of my dad, and, well, me. My dad … works for the government and he's made a few enemies, I guess you could say. When I was three, a group of them kidnapped me for revenge," she shuddered but pushed forward before Sakura's concern could verbalize.

"Dad rescued me and I was fine, but since then, he's always worried. When I started school, I couldn't have a giant body guard with me all the time, but I did have a cousin a year older than me. Dad ordered Neji to protect me in school, and ever since then, I've been someone for him to babysit."

"No offense to Neji or anything, but how could a six year old protect a five year old?"

"Sakura, I say this as serious as possible: don't pick a fight with Neji. He wanted to graduate early and was already assured a position working with Dad, which is saying a lot, but Dad made him stay and finish his senior year because of me. If I was stronger, Dad wouldn't force Neji to watch over me and Neji wouldn't despise me for it." Hinata spoke every word with confidence and honesty.

Sakura didn't tell her that strength was more than physical; for the lesson to stick, she needed to realize for herself. Once she did, she'd understand how strong she already was. "So he doesn't sit with the rest of you and Tenten and Lee followed," deduced Sakura.

"Yep," she said lightly, "and then Ino and Sasuke had their fight. She forced Shikamaru and Choji to come eat with her at another table."

"Who is Ino?"

"Oh, she's not here. She joined an exchange program for the semester."

"Let me guess, Sasuke started it," assumed Sakura.

"Kind of … Ino confessed to Sasuke and he rejected her quite bluntly."

"Oh," mouthed Sakura.

"Yeah," nodded Hinata, "but I don't blame him. You can't help who you like and who you don't. Love can't be controlled."

"Except in arranged marriages," remarked Sakura dryly.

"That's marriage – not love being controlled," persisted Hinata, validating her point.

"But marriage is the symbol for love," challenged Sakura.

"It's just the symbol though. A rose by any other name is just as sweet," she stated.

"But it represents the idea, so technically love is affected by telling someone who they have to marry," said Sakura.

"Arranged marriages aren't love. It might affect the bride or groom if they already have someone else they love, but it won't affect the love itself, if it's strong and true," argued Hinata stubbornly.

Sakura raised her hands in defeat. "_You_ need to join the debate club," she complimented.

Hinata shook her head bashfully, "I couldn't. I can't speak in front of people."

"I'm people," reminded Sakura.

"You're a friend," Hinata waved breezily; "you don't count."

Sakura smiled at how easy she said the words. So what if there was a wall separating them? All she had to do was climb it.

"I guess that means you don't count either," grinned Sakura smartly.

* * *

"Is Itachi here?" asked Sasuke when he walked through his front door. His mother greeted him from the kitchen, "No, he's at his own place today. Want a snack?"

"No thanks," he responded.

"Come talk to your mother," she beckoned. He trudged dutifully into the kitchen.

"How was school today?" She was washing dishes, and Sasuke grabbed a towel to dry. She smiled warmly and passed him a wet plate.

"It was fine," he shrugged.

"Your father's working late again. He won't be home for dinner so it's just the two of us tonight."

Sasuke nodded quietly. His father worked as a private detective and with his strong connections to the Konoha Police Department from his days as an officer, Itachi procured an office job filing papers part-time while commuting to college.

"Mom, am I arrogant?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes," she responded without batting an eyelash. The betrayed expression on her son's face caused Mikoto Uchiha to laugh. "Honey, I'm just being honest with you. You have a bit of your father in you, but that's okay, because my good traits balance out all your father's bad ones," she assured cheekily.

"Like what?" he rolled his eyes at his mother's antics.

"Well, for one, you're a sweet little boy. Look at you helping your mother with the dishes," she cooed, and his face flushed in embarrassment.

"_Mom_," he stressed.

"What brought this on?" she asked and he averted his eyes.

"It's nothing. Forget it," he shrugged.

"It's never _'nothing,'_ Sasuke. Look at me," she demanded firmly.

"I was just curious," he said, holding her gaze.

"Good," she nodded, turning back to her dishes, "because I couldn't have asked for a better son. You work hard, you take care of your friends, you treat your parents with respect, you stand up for what you believe in, you keep that Naruto out of trouble," she paused to laugh, "and you're a good person."

"Che," he scoffed, toweling the pan with too much focus and not realizing it was already dry. His mother removed it gingerly from his hands, and he blushed again.

"I'll finish up here, go do your homework," she ordered. He started to walk away. "A-hem, where are you going?" she pretended to be stern.

Sasuke shot her a curious expression, "My room … to do homework. Are you getting to that age where you forget things?"

"And just when I said you respect your parents. Tsk, tsk, Sasuke," she teased.

He started to walk away again. "You aren't going anywhere until you give your mom a kiss! I haven't seen you all day, sweetie!" She held her arms out expectantly, her apron covered in dishwater and soapy suds. Sasuke rolled his eyes and backed out of the kitchen, but his mom caught him by the arm and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed his forehead and he squirmed valiantly to free himself from her arms.

"Mom!" he drawled in exasperation.

"_Mom!_" she mimicked, letting him loose. "You'll never get too old to kiss your mother!" Her words followed after him as he jogged up the stairs, retreating to the sanctity of his room. Sasuke thought about his classmates at school seeing him at home like this and secretly cursed Sakura for her insights.

* * *

**Gasp! A sporadic update? Haha, I don't know if anyone is still reading, but I'm still writing. Why? Because it's what I like to do, and hopefully a byproduct of that is other people actually enjoy reading what I write. If not, meh, I'm having a pretty good time myself, too bad we don't see eye to eye. THIS mentality is crucial: Do things for yourself sometimes! **

**Anyway, I realize this is moving quite slowly. I'm ready for stuff to start happening, so I'm going to work on that for the next chapter. Okay, 1 2 3 break!**

**See You Next Chapter, **

**RadiantSun  
**


	6. Fallen

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Break down these walls that we have built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Break down and tell, break down and tell that you are …_

_Momentum – The Hush Sound_

**Mid-May – Tuesday**

** "**Whoa Sakura, the whole point of stage fighting is _not_ to hit the other person," chided Tenten.

"Sorry," blushed Sakura, irritated and ashamed.

She'd been thinking about the most recent letter from her grandfather. Her one solace was that he thought she still lived in Suna. The misdirected mail was forwarded to them via her old friends.

"It's okay. Just leave that anger off the stage on Friday," advised Tenten. "Other than that," she said, opening the statement up to all stunt doubles, "I think we're nearly there. A few more practices and dress rehearsals and we'll be ready for Friday! Let's take it from the top."

Everyone groaned at their personal slave driver. "Babies," jeered Tenten, giving them all a ten minute break.

Since the stunt doubles and actors had to share the stage, it cut down on the amount of time each group had to practice. Sakura understood that Tenten wanted to utilize every second they had, but no one had that much stamina. She sat on the front row and drank from her water bottle. It wasn't long before Yuka stepped in front of her, blocking the light.

"Can I help you?" asked Sakura, bracing for an argument.

"Not really, you've stayed away from Sasuke like a good little girl. Lunch I'll overlook since you have your little friends there. Why you want to hang out with obnoxious Naruto and s-s-stuttering Hinata is beyond me, but I guess you fit right in, don't you?" she sneered.

"Why are you so obsessed with Sasuke? You do realize he's hung up big time on his last girlfriend," said Sakura.

"Please, Hitomi is moving soon. She'll be out of the equation in no time," she scoffed confidently.

"Then what? You and Sasuke will fall madly in love? Live happily ever after?" she taunted.

Yuka's eyes narrowed to slits, hissing an order. "Just get some more glue and paper towels from the janitor's closet."

When Sakura seemed on the verge of protesting, Yuka held up a finger to stop her. "Remember that this is still your detention," she said, "so get going."

At the end of rehearsal, Yuka grabbed the strap of her book bag to hoist it on her shoulder. She pulled and tugged but to no avail. "Who the hell glued my book bag to the floor?" she screeched.

While Yuka took her anger out on the prop constructors and their irresponsible behavior, Sakura and Tenten gathered their belongings on the other side of the auditorium. "I have to say, that was something Naruto would have pulled," remarked Tenten suddenly.

Sakura looked away and shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Wednesday **

Milk, check. Eggs, check. Bread, check. Chocolate chip pancake mix, added to list. Sakura grabbed a box off the shelf and put it in the shopping basket. Check, she added mentally.

After buying the groceries and adorning her arms with four bags, she started on her way home. She took a shortcut between two buildings, and halfway through the narrow pass, she crested a dumpster and encountered two men leaning against the wall with their heads together, conferencing in hushed tones.

When they saw her coming, they stopped and stared. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but Sakura couldn't turn back. She tried to cover her trepidation with courage, even as her gut told her to run like hell. She walked slowly but caught a glimpse of messy, dark hair that halted her next step.

"Sasuke?" she blurted softly. The man she addressed pushed off the wall with a debonair grin, but it was too friendly to be trusted. She absorbed the scar on his face and the blackness of his eyes, accented by dark, baggy circles. His hair, while dark and messy, was not Sasuke's chicken style.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she stammered quickly, taking a step back.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Itachi Uchiha. It seems you've mistaken me for my younger brother, but I'll let it slide this time because it's not every day a pretty girl catches my eye. Tell me; is your hair naturally pink?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered awkwardly. _Sasuke has a brother?_

"Well, it's beautiful," he praised smoothly. "Allow me to introduce my friend, Kisame," he motioned to the sallow-skinned man behind him. When he grinned, his teeth were half-gold, half-rotten. Sakura nodded at him uncertainly.

"Now that you know who we are, what's _your_ name?"

"It's Sakura," she supplied.

"Ah, it suits you well," he commented, eyeing her pink hair once more.

Sakura inhaled deeply, "Well, I really need to be going before the milk gets warm."

"What a shame," lamented Itachi, his eyes flashing red. Sakura cast it off as a trick of the light. "Take care, Sakura. And tell my lousy brother he better hold on to you or I'll have to steal you away," he joked lightly.

Sakura laughed uncomfortably. _I'm never taking a shortcut again._ She shivered involuntarily, recalling the killer intent of the elder Uchiha's dark irises. They were pools of soulless nothing.

"Aw, I think we scared her," said Itachi.

"You did all the scaring, not me," said Kisame.

"You forget the effect of your face on a beautiful woman, my friend," he insulted monotonously.

Kisame didn't call attention to the verbal jab. "Why didn't you just grab her?" he asked.

"Because things aren't nearly as interesting yet," said Itachi with his other-worldly smile.

"Feh, whatever," he growled in frustration, familiar with his partner's unpredictable, unconventional methods.

**Thursday**

"Hey, Naruto?" began Sakura, measuring 50 mL of solvent for their chemistry lab. "Does Sasuke have a brother named Itachi?"

Naruto's pencil slipped against the ruler and zipped across the page in a wayward line.

"Dude, you just screwed up the data table!" Kiba snatched the paper, furiously erasing.

Naruto was fully focused on Sakura, unable to conceal his disturbance. "How do you know that?"

"So it's true? Oh good, at least he wasn't some psycho. I met him yesterday on the way home from the grocery store. I took a shortcut through some alley. He was with a guy named Kiashi … Kisim …"

"Kisame," he corrected with a pale face.

"Yeah," she put down the beaker and looked up, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Sakura, stay away from Itachi. He's bad news," he beseeched gravely.

"You make him sound like a serial killer or something," said Sakura, waving the concern away.

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "If he tries to talk to you again, promise me you'll ignore him or make some excuse to get away."

Sakura suddenly recalled the dark, bottomless eyes, "Alright, I promise. I'll stay away from him, but I doubt we'll ever see each other again. That was just a coincidence last night."

"Good," he exhaled in relief.

"You know," she said shortly after, "the only reason I stopped was because I thought it was Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes and voice were hard as he spoke. "They may look similar, but they're nothing alike."

* * *

Sasuke stared out the classroom window at the girl's gym class below. Hitomi was somewhere on the volleyball court.

"What is it, dweeb?" He felt Naruto's presence behind him before his friend had time to speak.

Their math teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was always late to class, so Naruto knew they had time to talk. He hadn't mentioned it at lunch around Sakura, but it had taken all his self-control to wait.

"It's Sakura."

"What about her?"

He found Hitomi on the court. She was about to serve.

"She met Itachi," he blurted.

"What?" he hissed, whipping around in his chair and forgetting all about sets and spikes. "Where? How?" he demanded.

"In an alley on the way home from the grocery store," answered Naruto.

"What the fuck is she doing in an alley? Does she have no sense of self-preservation? Was Kisame with him?"

"Yes."

"She's a dumbass," exclaimed Sasuke, dragging a hand down his face.

"She promised to stay away from him when I asked, but we both know that won't do much with Itachi."

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly as he tried to think. "Maybe it's a coincidence. If it happens again, we'll know he's … after her," he finished uncomfortably.

Naruto nodded resolutely, "We'll just have to keep an eye on her until then."

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, exhaling loudly. "A freaking alley? What is wrong with that girl? If she thinks she doesn't need help, she's crazy," he burst forth uncontrollably.

"Mr. Uchiha, it's great that you care about others. I guess you do have a heart," said their teacher from behind. "Now if only Naruto had a brain. Tell me, what comes after M?"

"N…?" responded Naruto curiously.

"Great, now use that new-found alphabetical knowledge to reorganize my bookshelf. You messed up the first time, who knows how," he said.

Naruto grumbled about his task, and Sasuke glared at the teacher for his earlier slight. Kakashi-sensei ignored this and turned to the class at large. "Pass your homework up and take out your workbooks. Turn to the practice exam in the back and begin. Your finals are coming up soon."

**Friday**

It was ten minutes to show time and Hinata emerged from backstage to find Naruto waiting.

"Did it work?" asked Naruto.

"Like a charm, where's Sasuke? He is coming, right?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon," assured Naruto, leading them to the seats he'd asked Tenten to save in the front row. "Where's Neji?" he asked.

Hinata pointed to the back of the auditorium where her cousin stood with a sour face. "He looks so awkward standing there," she commented, "oh, there's Sasuke!"

Naruto threw a hand up to signal Sasuke, who saw them and made his way to the front. "Hey, before you sit down, Sakura wanted to talk to you backstage."

Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow but redirected his destination after Naruto said it was urgent. _Could it be about Itachi? _When he arrived backstage, she was there to greet him in her costume, a pink night gown with frills.

"Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. Also, I have a favor to ask," she put her palms together while pleading. "Follow me," she said. He didn't budge. "Just trust me and come on," she huffed, grabbing him by the wrist.

He allowed himself to be led to an open doorway. Sakura suddenly shoved him inside the drama club office, but before he could voice his annoyance, he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Sasuke?" Hitomi's face was frozen in surprise.

"Hitomi …? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata said Yuka wanted to talk to me. Why are you here?"

"Naruto said Sakura needed to see me."

There was a moment of silence where they realized the truth.

"I can't believe Hinata lied," said Sasuke.

"They set us up."

"I can see that," he said dryly.

Hitomi averted her eyes and fidgeted in her seat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said in a harsh and bitter voice, "Look, if you don't want to talk to me, I'll just go."

"I'm moving!" she blurted finally. "I didn't know how to tell you. I thought it would be easier if we weren't together. I'm sorry, Sasuke." She looked to him for forgiveness, tears spilling down her cheek.

"It's okay," he said honestly. The heaviness that had been hanging on him like an iron cloak disappeared immediately and the past few weeks of despair seemed superfluous. Hitomi suddenly rushed toward him and buried her head against his chest. Sasuke held her reflexively, awkwardly patting her shoulder. _Hitomi does still care about me. Sakura was right._

* * *

The curtain would rise in two minutes. Sakura was already in place on her balcony, butterflies tumbling in her stomach as she waited. As soon as she saw to it that neither Hitomi nor Sasuke would bolt from the room, she slipped away unnoticed to allow them rightful privacy.

She'd seen them break-up but she could let them get back together without being a witness. Besides, she had the play to focus on instead of Sasuke's love life. When no one was looking, she twirled in her costume pleased with the flowing fabric – a princess in a light pink, silk gown.

"Many years ago, two neighboring kingdoms existed in a feeble truce," said the narrator. "One day, a group of ninja's exiled from their homelands realized how thin the thread of peace really was. The leader of the group lived to create chaos, so he devised a maniacal plan to start a war between the two kingdoms. Disguised as a ninja from the first kingdom, they attacked the second kingdom's castle in the still of the night."

The curtains rose and stunt-doubles flooded the stage as ninjas in the heat of gruesome battle.

"One of the defending ninjas called attention to the balcony," said the narrator.

"Look, up there! It's the princess!"

Sakura stumbled to the edge of the balcony on cue, gazing at her attacker with fear. The ninja stage-kicked her in the stomach, and she tumbled backwards off the balcony and into the forest below, screaming with terror. The lights on the stage shut off and a single beam focused on the narrator.

"With the death of a princess, the great war began just as the rebel leader predicted. Here begins our story of war-torn lovers, for the murdered princess had a younger sister. Not only was she prophesized to bring peace to the lands, she also loved the prince of the enemy kingdom. Without further delay, here is the Konoha Drama department's production of Ninja Assassin: A Tale of Blood and Love."

As the narrator dissolved into the shadows, the audience erupted into the opening applause. The first scene with the actors began and a hush fell on the crowd, but backstage was another story.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but it looked like she hit all wrong."

"I heard a snap when she fell."

Sakura writhed on the safety mattress, whimpering in pain.

* * *

Hitomi followed Sasuke out of the office. _"…war between the two kingdoms. Disguised as a ninja from the first kingdom, they attacked the second kingdom's castle in the still of the night." _

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "the play started already!"

They heard the curtain's rise, and the narrator spoke again.

"It's just the prologue," said Sasuke. "We have time."

Hitomi pulled him by the hand to speed up his slow walk. "C'mon, hurry!" she cried.

A scream cut through the theater, and the narrator resumed speaking, getting the audience ready for the present day story. Urgent voices blended together as they neared the stage from behind.

"_What happened? Is she okay?" _

"_I don't know, but it looked like she hit all wrong." _

"_I heard a snap when she fell."_

Sasuke and Hitomi inched closer in curiosity, and there was Sakura, crumpled partially on safety air mattress in obvious pain. Sasuke rushed forward, jumping on the stage and pushing his way closer to Sakura.

She was cradling her arm to her chest and wouldn't let anyone touch her. "Sakura," he said quietly, aware of the scene playing out on stage. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

He reached out to touch her and she jerked away. "No, don't touch it!" she panicked, a sob wracking her entire body.

"Get out of the way!" Tenten elbowed her way to the center of the crowd. She took one glance at Sakura. "Back up and give us some room," she ordered, and the spectators scrambled away. "Sakura," her voice now gentle and caressing, "let me see your arm."

"No," she whined, "it hurts."

"I know it hurts. I just need to know whether to take you to the hospital. Did you break it?" Sasuke watched uselessly as Tenten took hold of the situation.

"I. don't. know," she sobbed brokenly. "I'm sc-scared to look."

"Sasuke, pick her up and carry her to the office. It's too damn dark for me to really see," ordered Tenten.

Sasuke looked at Sakura apprehensively. "Just do it!" she snapped. Sasuke gingerly lifted her off the ground and carried her to the light. As soon as they were inside the office, Tenten frowned. "We're going straight to the hospital." Sakura whimpered and leaned closer into him, clutching his shirt tightly.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock. Sakura rested in a hospital bed, her arm freshly set with a red cast. Sasuke sat in the chair beside her bed, obeying Tenten's orders to stay with Sakura until her mother arrived. She had to return to take Sakura's place as stunt double in the play.

"What are you doing here?" sniffed Sakura weakly.

Sasuke jumped in his seat startled by the sudden break in silence.

"Did things go well with Hitomi?"

"Ah, yeah, we're reconciled for now," he answered.

"Good," she sighed.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked stupidly.

"I can't feel it anymore. Is that normal? I've never broken a bone before," she remarked in a lofty voice, causing Sasuke to grin.

"I'm sure that's just the pain killers working."

"Have you broken a bone before?" she chirped.

"Yeah, my arm," he responded.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes rapt with childlike attention.

He hesitated but the innocent expression on her face placated any apprehension. "I got in a fight with my brother and I fell on it wrong."

"Ooh, I met your brother. He thought I was your girlfriend, but I didn't set him straight about you and Hitomi. Sorry," she paused to look at him through the dim light of the lamp. Sasuke nodded and she counted herself forgiven. "I didn't want him to come after me."

"Why would he do that?" asked Sasuke stiffly.

"Because he said if you weren't careful, he was going to steal me away from you, but I didn't want him to know we weren't a couple because I don't want him to steal me. His eyes … are so dark." She shivered.

Sasuke swallowed, hating his brother for scaring the girl in front of him.

"Is my mom here?" she asked abruptly.

"The doctor said she should be here soon."

"Will you stay until she gets here?" pleaded Sakura, suddenly anxious in her request.

Sasuke nodded in assurance and she relaxed, leaning back against her pillow and shutting her eyes.

"Greeeaaat, because you make me feel safe and I'm tired of being scared." A large yawn escaped her mouth. She mumbled, "They won't leave me alone. I'm really worried."

Sasuke immediately thought of Itachi. "Who won't leave you alone?"

She was falling asleep. "Hmm … the Company. Duh, Gaara …"

Sasuke leaned back against his chair. _Is this babble or is this real?_

Ten minutes later, a short, blonde woman entered the room with the doctor.

"Is she asleep?" she asked him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did you bring her to the hospital?" she asked in a whisper, afraid of waking Sakura.

"Sort of, Tenten drove us here," he said in an equally low voice.

"Well thanks for sitting with her all this time. She's terrified of hospitals," said Sakura's mother, gently hooking a stray hair behind her daughter's ear. Once satisfied that her little girl slept painlessly, she turned with greater scrutiny toward Sasuke.

aking the other vacant chair in the room, Ms. Haruno addressed the solemn boy. "Are you a friend of hers from school?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded politely.

"I'm so glad. Oh, you misunderstand me!"

His raised, quizzical brow caused her to rephrase the sentiment. "I'm not saying that my daughter is incapable of having friends. There have been incidents in the past that … She's always had a hard time of it. What I mean to say is that Sakura has been the perpetual victim of bullies, as comes with being the constant new girl. We've moved a fair amount of times, and my daughter braves it with a strong face so I never know until it reaches the peak of cruelty. I'm sure you've encountered her pride or stubbornness one."

Sasuke nodded affirmatively, uncomfortable in the sudden possession of Sakura's personal background.

"Tell me; how does she act at school?" fished the mother.

"I only see her at lunch or on the roof occasionally," admitted Sasuke, "but she seems fine to me." _Except for the crying spell on the roof the first day I met her. _

"I see," she sighed heavily. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Shifting slightly in his chair, Sasuke squirmed internally. Ms. Haruno plowed forward, as was her customary boldness. "Watch after Sakura. She won't ask for help, even if she needs it, and with the way things are, she's going to need someone."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, recalling her earlier mumbles about a company. _Or did she tell her mom about Itachi?_

Ms. Haruno looked lovingly at her sleeping daughter and spoke carefully, "She's in the new girl position again, and I fear she'll attract the usual enemy. She never fails to catch the wrong person's eye with that pink hair of hers."

**Saturday**

Having been released from the hospital earlier that morning after a visit from Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata, Sakura returned home with fuzzy memories of last night. She couldn't decipher between dream and reality because of the pain numbing drugs, but the dream about Sasuke had been awfully real.

_He sat in the bedside chair and we talked. What did I say?_ While she mulled over the Sasuke conversation, a knock sounded on the door.

Her mother answered it brightly, "Hello there. Come in, come in."

Sakura smiled as Hinata and Tenten joined her on the couch. "Would you girls like something to drink? Or maybe a snack?" asked Ms. Haruno in a host-like, motherly tone.

"No thank you," the two chorused.

"We're fine, mom," said Sakura, "but thanks."

"Alright, I'll just be in my room if you need me. Don't forget to take your medicine at 2," she reminded, disappearing into her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hinata.

"Wonderful," said Sakura. They each shot her disbelieving looks.

"No, really, the pain killers work great. I don't feel a thing," she assured.

"I thought it was safe," fretted Hinata suddenly, "and when you never came back onstage, I should have realized something was wrong."

"Hinata, it's not your fault. It was an accident," said Sakura.

"I blame Yuka," sneered Tenten acidly.

"For my fractured forearm?" Sakura's brow rose quizzically, and Tenten explained her theory. "I didn't want to say this in front of Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital because they act too impulsively, but when I got back to school and told Naruto and Hinata what happened, I checked the safety mattress just to see. It was shifted off its usual mark. Someone moved it."

Hinata gasped at the thought of someone purposefully trying to injure Sakura in such an obviously dangerous way.

"We don't know for sure that she was the one who moved the mattress," affirmed Sakura calmly.

"But she's the only one who hates you that much," reasoned Tenten. While it made perfect sense to assume, Sakura didn't think Yuka was that malicious. In all reality, she could have fallen on her neck and died. It was a little serious for a petty prank, and Yuka was a milder form of evil. As such Sakura didn't pin the crime on her. She didn't pin it on anyone but herself for blundering the fall and jumping too far to the side.

"And even if someone did move it, I don't think I want to know. I'd never be able to let it go once I found out, so can we pass this off as my screw-up and forget it?"

Tenten made an incredulous face at Sakura but agreed, "… if that's what you want. Personally, I'd find out and kick their ass, but whatever you want …"

"Good," smiled Sakura thankfully, "because I have a bigger problem to deal with."

"What could be bigger than Yuka almost killing you?" asked Tenten.

Sakura shot her a look, "Forgetting, remember?"

"Sorry, it slipped out. Won't happen again," she said in a mock apologetic voice. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what's the problem?" asked Hinata, refocusing the conversation.

"How the heck am I supposed to take my exams now? I'm right handed!" They laughed at her top-priority concern. "You are such a nerd," teased Tenten.

* * *

"So is he your boyfriend?" burst Rei Haruno unceremoniously at the dinner table.

"Who? Mom, what are you talking about?" asked a baffled Sakura.

"The boy! The boy with black hair, tall, handsome," prodded her mother helpfully. When Sakura didn't react, she sighed heavily. "The boy at the hospital last night, Sakura. Don't play dumb – I know how smart you are," chided her mother in a stern yet playful tone. "He and I chatted while you were asleep. Very agreeable, I approve. Forgot to ask his name though …" she lamented.

"Wait, Sasuke was there last night?" Sakura blurted. "That was real?" The color drained from her face. _What the hell did I say to him? It could have been anything. Damn the stupid pain killers!_

"You've been holding out on me, you sly dog," continued her mother.

"Mom, you've got the wrong idea," said Sakura quickly before her mother's imagination carried her too far, "Sasuke's just a friend. Besides, he already has a girlfriend."

"Too bad," drooled her mom wistfully.

"_Mother_!" exclaimed an incredulous Sakura, but Ms. Haruno laughed openly at her daughter's indignant blush.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Also, I changed the summary. I wasn't extremely fond of the first one. Not too thrilled with the new one, but it'll do for now.**

**Read and Review por favor!**

**See You Next Chapter,**

**RadiantSun**


	7. Miss Independent

_You could hide beside me_

_Maybe for a while_

_And I won't tell no one your name._

_I won't tell 'em your name. _

_Name – The Goo Goo Dolls_

**Mid-May – Sunday**

Naruto tapped the controller buttons with seasoned fingers, intensely focused on shooting the enemy. Sasuke had died long ago, preoccupied in other matters.

"Some of the stuff she said last night was crazy. She talked about Itachi, which I know is true, but then she said some company wouldn't leave her alone or something and she was scared. Oh, and then she called me Gaara, so I'm not sure what to believe."

"Maybe – got ya sucker! – it was just – take that! – the pills – die! – talking – YES!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

_You make me feel safe and I'm tired of being scared. _

"I'm not sure it was the pills," Sasuke persisted.

"Teme … are you blushing?" asked Naruto flatly, unable to believe it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he spat irritably, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly and pointedly staring at the wall.

"You ARE! What happened last night?"

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes for good measure.

"Good because you have Hitomi, remember?" drilled Naruto righteously. The stony expression on Sasuke's face caused Naruto to wonder. "You never said what happened with you and Hitomi …"

"We made up but it's not the same," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not the same. Once we talked, I realized all I wanted was an explanation from her. I needed to hear the truth from her, not everyone else."

"You don't like her anymore?" clarified Naruto.

"I still have … feelings for her, I guess, but it's not –"

"Not the same," he finished, "damn, Sasuke, you should have told me this _before _we got you back together. Wait, _are_ you together?"

"Yeah, for now. She's moving soon so it can't hurt," he shrugged.

"You're heartless, Uchiha. I thought you really liked this one," chastised Naruto.

"We can't all be as _romantic _as you, Naruto," said Sasuke spitefully. His words hung between them in silence.

Naruto stared at the controller in his hands, and Sasuke quickly relented. "Sorry man, that was low." He waited shortly to add, "Still no improvement?"

"Nope," Naruto sighed despairingly.

"It was a stupid deal in the first place," rebuked Sasuke, eager to keep Naruto from falling into a moody depression which usually followed the mention of this situation.

"It's not stupid. I'm doing this for her. If I have to sacrifice my happiness for hers, I'm okay with that."

"How heroic," said Sasuke, "Hinata gets to stay in public school as long as you don't date her. Her dad really hates you."

"Not me – he hates my dad. He says they had a bit of a disagreement when they first started working together, and Mr. Hyuga holds grudges. But it's okay because as soon as we graduate, I'm going to tell her. That way her dad can't pull her out of high school and I've kept my part of the deal."

"By then the only thing you'll have to worry about it is if she still likes you," smirked Sasuke.

Naruto pouted his lip in depression, "that's cruel, teme. I hadn't even thought about that!"

**Monday**

Sakura Haruno frowned at her closed locker. Books encumbered her left arm while a cast confined her right, making it difficult to open her locker during class change. She rose on the balls of her feet, striving to elevate the left side of her body. Her left hand grasped blindly from beneath the books, and just as her finger grazed the handle, she lost hold of her cargo. The heavy textbooks slipped, one smashing her toes.

"Shit!" she cursed in pain, attracting the attention of passing classmates. She flushed in embarrassment but managed to snap a defensive, "What?"

The other book skidded to a stop on the opposite side of the hall where it mocked her viciously. While having a fractured forearm made simple activities increasingly difficult, such as opening a locker or using a pencil, Sakura refused to accept defeat. She stomped over to retrieve her chemistry book. After grappling with it for one frustrating minute, she kicked it back to her locker, glaring as it slid across the floor until a foot disrupted the cathartic process.

"Hey, don't step on my book!" She jerked her gaze from foot to face, not expecting to see Sasuke and Hitomi.

"You can kick it across the floor but I can't stop it from tripping my girlfriend?" he asked sarcastically with his signature scowl.

Sakura didn't respond, too stunned by how easily the unemotional Sasuke said girlfriend. She quickly recovered when he lifted the book with a single hand, putting her previous attempts to shame. He offered it to her.

"I don't need your help. I'm crippled, not an invalid," she snapped, snatching the textbook from him roughly.

She noticed his right hand, much like her own, was indisposed – except his was intertwined with Hitomi's.

"You can't even open your locker on your own, invalid," he smirked.

"Whatever," she said unable to produce a fitting comeback through her internal confusion.

"Sasuke, don't be so mean," chided Hitomi without an ounce of sternness.

She picked up Sakura's other book and handed it to her. "Which one is your locker?" she asked motherly.

"1111," responded Sakura. She couldn't argue when the girl was treating her so nicely.

"Eleven, eleven, what a lucky locker," she rattled off excitedly.

"It would be if I didn't hate the number 11," shrugged Sakura.

Hitomi opened the door and scoffed in a friendly way, "How can you hate a number?"

"I don't know. I just do," she replied.

"Don't you ever make a wish at 11:11?" Hitomi was blatantly baffled but Sakura's impatience increased the more the brunette opened her mouth.

"No, not really," she answered with a forced, polite smile.

Sasuke noticed her eye twitch when Hitomi continued speaking. "So do you just skip 11 when you're counting or what?"

Sakura realized that Hitomi was only making conversation, but it sounded like she was mocking her underneath that sweet, girly voice. "Look, I'm kind of in a hurry. My next class is on the other side of school so …" she hinted, hoping they'd understand.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's fine. We'll see you at lunch then," said Hitomi.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura and the couple walked down the hall.

"What's her problem? I was only trying to be nice," pouted Hitomi.

"Sakura's just having a hard time. She actually needs help but she's too stubborn to ask," explained Sasuke, smiling at the irony of the situation.

"_Because I don't need help." _

Hitomi's hazel eyes narrowed. She changed the subject immediately while fighting the surge of jealousy she felt each time Sakura was mentally or physically near her boyfriend. Yuka had filled her in on the basics, but the pink-haired new girl rubbed Hitomi the wrong way. She hated to admit it, but the simple fact that Sasuke and Sakura sat beside each other at lunch bothered her. Sasuke was hers again. They loved each other, and she wanted him all to herself for the time they had left.

School ended next week and then she would move, leaving Sasuke unprotected against Sakura Haruno. She would no longer be able to buffer their interactions, preventing them from exchanging words directly by overtaking the conversation and consuming all of Sakura's attention. That was why she needed to stake her claim now so that Sakura wouldn't doubt the long distance relationship she and Sasuke were about to have.

* * *

Sakura slung one strap of her book bag over her shoulder as school dismissed and walked proudly like someone fully capable of carrying her heavy bag with her right arm out of commission. She didn't make it very far until the bag was ripped from her back.

"Hey!" she protested, grabbing for her possession.

Naruto held it out of her reach, "You're not getting it back."

"Stop joking around. I have places to be and this isn't helping."

"Okay then," he replied resolutely, throwing the bag over his shoulder casually, "where are we going?"

"Naruto, I can carry it. I don't need your help," she insisted.

He ignored her and started walking out to the front courtyard; Sakura scurried to keep up with his long strides. "You're getting it anyway, Sakura," he said determinedly.

Sakura stumbled mentally, _Naruto can be … non-goofy?_

"Fine," she grumbled, feeling the relief in her aching shoulder. "But I'm not going straight home. I have a few stops to make," she added to dissuade him.

"Lead the way," he replied undeterred.

"I will," she quipped to hide her surprise.

He followed her to the post office where she mailed a letter, walked with her to the grocery store to pick up a gallon of milk, which he snatched to carry himself, and accompanied her inside the flower shop where she currently browsed for white lilies.

"Why are you looking for flowers?" he asked curiously.

"Just because," she answered back.

Naruto watched the back of her head, realizing for the first time how hard she fought to keep up a wall between her and everyone else. "There must be a reason," he persisted.

"I just like lilies," she replied, grabbing a suitable bouquet and heading to the cashier.

Naruto waited patiently off to the side. "I thought this used to be the Yamanaka flower shop?" He overheard her ask the cashier, who laughed and told her it hadn't been called that in years. _How does Sakura know that? It closed back when I was in elementary school._

"Ready to go?" she smiled as they left the store and returned to the sidewalk.

"Where did you say you went to school before here?" he asked shortly after.

"Suna," she answered, "Why?"

"Then how do you know the Yamanaka flower shop? It closed way before you got here," he asserted.

Halting mid step, Sakura stared up at Naruto, shocked by his observance. He looked at her expectantly.

"That's because I used to live in Konoha when I was younger," she shrugged finally.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "When?" They started walking again.

"I was 8 when we moved here the first time. I moved to Suna when I was 11," she explained.

"Wait, so where are you from originally?" he asked.

"Stone City," she answered slowly.

"Wow, you sure have moved a lot," he generalized.

"Yeah," she breathed softly, "but I'm used to it."

"I don't remember you though," he added apologetically.

"Well, I don't really remember anyone either. And what I do remember isn't that great," she frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Sakura fidgeted, "Ah, it's nothing. Just the usual name-calling and childish pranks – my forehead has always been a target." _Literally_, she added to herself, recalling one incident in particular involving rocks.

She had been a sensitive, little girl back then, and she never wanted to revert to the same weakling that could only be protected by others.

"People used to call me names all the time too so I know how it feels," he shared somberly, eyes downcast.

Sakura bumped him with her hip playfully, erasing the uncharacteristic seriousness weighing down his features. "Looks like we turned out just fine, wouldn't you say?" she comforted.

Naruto's eyes sparkled in a lulled agreement, "Of course!"

"'Being ashamed of who you are is the most shameful thing.' That's what my grandma used to tell me," offered Sakura.

"Sounds like a smart woman," he commented with a smile.

"What Haruno isn't?" she joked confidently.

* * *

"Thanks for carrying my stuff, Naruto," she said on the elevator ride up to her apartment. He had insisted on a thorough job, which involved walking her to the door of her apartment.

"No problem. My arm's numb right now, but that's okay," he said valiantly. Sakura immediately reached for the milk in his hand but he jerked it away.

"If you can't use your arm tomorrow, then it isn't my fault!" she huffed, disguising her guilt.

"I'm fine, geez. I was kidding," he laughed. Sakura dropped a monosyllable, "Oh." He helped her inside and put the milk in the fridge despite Sakura's further protests.

"Alright, same time tomorrow then. And try not to have so much to do. I'm tired from all that walking," he said cheekily.

"I told you I had things to do. It's not like I asked to be a burden," she snapped.

Naruto lost his grin. "You're not a burden. You're my friend. You're Hinata's and Tenten's and Kiba's and Sasuke's and everyone's friend. We only want to help, but we can only do that if you let us. You can't do everything on your own, not matter how strong you think you are, Sakura," he chided wisely, throwing her for a loop with his serious words.

Sakura ran a hand across her cast and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to push everyone away. But I've always done everything myself without anyone's help. I'm used to being independent and taking care of myself and this arm thing … it's screwing that up for _6 to 8 weeks_," she expressed openly, reciting the recovery period the doctor gave her. Naruto nodded encouragingly as she struggled to share her feelings.

When the doctor had informed her of the time needed to heal, the news made her nauseous thinking about the many days of lost independence to come.

"You can be independent and still ask for help every once in a while," he stated. "Having a broken arm might be a good thing. It'll force you to rely on someone other than yourself."

Sakura glowered at him for speaking her deepest thoughts. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true," he retorted, backing to the entrance despite his calm demeanor.

"Bye, Naruto," she stressed, pushing him out the door with one hand. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door in his face.

"Bye Sakura!" he called cheerfully before taking the elevator. He rubbed his aching shoulder absentmindedly with one hand and called Sasuke with the other.

"Can you come pick me up outside Sakura's apartment?" he sequestered with his best pleading voice.

Sasuke sighed heavily, "You forgot you drove to school today, didn't you?" Naruto's silence gave him away.

* * *

Sakura gingerly laid the white lilies on her grandparent's graves that evening. "I can't believe it's been six years," remarked her mother. Sakura didn't respond, and they allowed a peaceful quiet to envelop them.

Her maternal grandparents had died four months apart, her grandpa unable to live once his second half had passed before him. Sakura had been 11 at the time, and shortly after her grandpa's death, she and her mother moved to Suna. _I hate the number 11._

**Tuesday**

Hinata watched Naruto once again offer to carry Sakura's book bag. She had witnessed it yesterday with a tiny stirring of jealousy, but today it pained her heart. Naruto was treating Sakura so nicely, and they were both smiling and laughing. Sakura playfully punched Naruto in the arm for something he said, and Hinata frowned, feeling betrayed. She watched the two walk down the hall together.

"I don't believe it. She's after Naruto too?" balked an incredulous voice beside Hinata. She gazed uncomprehendingly at Hitomi, who smiled considerately and spelled out her concerns. "I can't believe Sakura is trying to go after my boyfriend's best friend now. She sure jumped ship fast."

Hinata withheld a response, not sure where the conversation would lead and not completely agreeing with her. "I didn't think that Sakura was that kind of girl," lamented Hitomi, "she always seemed so nice."

"Sakura is a good person. She'd never …" Hinata shook her head absolutely.

"If you say so, but school ends soon and you know how hot and heavy summer romances tend to be." Hitomi walked away confidently, knowing from the doubt on Hinata's face that her words finally worked their magic.

* * *

"We aren't walking today. I'm driving," said Naruto as they stood in the middle of the hall.

Sakura glared at him, "What? Where was it yesterday when we needed it?"

They started down the hall and toward the parking lot. "I figured you would have refused a car ride with the way you hated my chivalry in the first place," he said, which wasn't completely a lie.

She buckled her seat belt with minor difficulty. "Driver, take me home," she said in the way a snobby, rich girl talked to her chauffer.

"Of course, Miss Haruno," he replied, cranking the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Sakura laughed heartily, failing to notice Hinata's attention was drawn to the jovial pair.

"What are you staring at Hinata? Get in the car," barked Neji tactlessly, revving the engine impatiently. Hinata silently assumed the passenger seat, Hitomi's words beginning to gnaw at the trust she had for her new friend from Suna.

* * *

**A/N: So Sasuke and Hitomi won't be together for much longer it seems ... haha. I tried to cover the Naruto/Hinata pairing more in this chapter and I'm really just waiting for things to start happening between Sasuke and Sakura! I'll have more fun writing those but there's still the Gaara dilemma so it's going to have to wait lol **

**Hey you there, yes you! Could I get a little review? :)  
**

**See You Next Chapter,  
**

**RadiantSun  
**


	8. Letters, Basketballs and Lies

Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto and friends.

_Well I'm not paralyzed,  
_

_but I seem to be struck by you.  
_

_I want to make you move  
_

_because you're standing still.  
_

_Paralyzer - Finger Eleven  
_

**Late-May – Wednesday **

Before school:

"Hinata, want to do something this weekend?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry, I-I have plans," stammered Hinata.

During lunch:

"Naruto, I can't finish my fries. Do you want them?"

"Yes! You're the best, Sakura!"

Hinata excused herself from the table, and Sakura watched her leave in bewilderment.

Kiba glared at Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke pretended to listen to Hitomi while contemplating the best way to get Sakura alone to interrogate her about the night in the hospital. It had been over a week now and he was waiting too long to ask her. Naruto ate fries with naïve enjoyment.

Minutes before dismissal:

"Hinata, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Sakura," she responded a tad frigidly.

"Did I do something to upset you?" she asked tentatively. The bell rang.

"Better hurry, Naruto's waiting," Hinata said resentfully. Sakura froze in her seat. _What was that supposed to mean? _Sakura hurried from the classroom in search of Hinata.

Naruto was waiting by her locker so she quickly turned down another hall to avoid him. _Where did you go?_ She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hinata's number. It rang once and went to voicemail, the result of ignoring a call.

"Kiba! Hey, Kiba, have you seen Hinata?" He pulled the last book out of his locker and slammed the door closed when she approached.

"Nope, but I've seen you … with Naruto … a lot," he glared, insinuating something was between her and the blond.

"You can't possibly think that Naruto and I are together. We're just friends."

"That's not what it looks like to me … or Hinata," he leveled.

"There's nothing going on between Naruto and me. He's giving me rides home so I don't have to walk. He's being nice because of this stupid cast," explained Sakura.

"Is that all?" Kiba's eyebrow rose uncertainly.

"Yes! And will you _please_ tell Hinata that when you see her. I know you guys are neighbors," said Sakura.

"Everything alright here?" asked Naruto, eyeing Kiba.

"Everything's fine, man," said Kiba.

"Then are you ready to go, Sakura?"

"Actually … I'm staying afterschool today … for exam tutoring," she stumbled.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged incredulous glances which Sakura noticed. "I'm not _getting_ tutored, I'm_ tutoring_," she clarified.

"Oh," they nodded in unison.

"Teme is staying after too so why don't you get a ride from him?" suggested Naruto.

"Okay, I'll look for him," she lied. After Naruto left, Sakura released a breath.

"There is no tutoring, is there?" smirked Kiba.

"I want Naruto and Hinata to be together. I'm not trying to sabotage her chances. Honestly," she beseeched him to believe her.

"I did always peg you for a Sasuke fan," he admitted with a grin.

"Yeah, well I thought you were smarter than Naruto, but guess what, we're both wrong," jabbed Sakura.

"Whatever," he huffed but the grin stuck to his face.

"Well, see you later," departed Sakura, "and remember to tell Hinata!"

Kiba waved his hand obligingly. She gathered whatever belongings she needed from her locker and headed for the front of the school. Naruto was still in the parking lot, chatting with a group of guys near his car. In a split-second decision, she pushed her way into the gymnasium to avoid Naruto's detection.

She heard the bouncing sound as it ricocheted off the high-ceiling before she saw the dribbler of the basketball.

Easing up beside the bleachers, she peered around the fourth row of seats. Sasuke shot free throw after free throw, but he missed more than he made. One rebound in particular nailed him in the face. Sakura emitted a single snicker involuntarily which reverberated around the empty gym and gave away her position.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," she said with a frank, unapologetic smile as she stepped into the open and crossed the gym to reach him.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

Sakura huffed, "Don't act so happy to see me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her dramatic response but an amused smirk captured his face.

"Do you stay after a lot? Because from what I've seen, practice on your part is a good call," she joked.

Offended, Sasuke growled, "I haven't played since basketball season. I'm a little rusty."

"No need to get snappy," she quipped, "so you're on the basketball team?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Oh, then you've probably met Gaara. He's the guy with red hair on Suna's team," she informed him.

Sasuke recalled the aggressive player with red hair vividly. She had also mentioned his name in the hospital.

"Yeah, the bastard broke my finger," he grumbled bitterly.

"Ah," she breathed uneasily, "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. He's a really nice person once you get to know him."

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"He even taught me how to shoot a basketball. Here, watch this," she exclaimed, dropping her book bag to the floor and grabbing the ball with her left hand.

"Should you really be doing this with a broken arm?" chided Sasuke.

"Relax, _mom_, I'm using my left arm. Granted, this isn't the arm I normally shoot with …" she trailed off to concentrate.

Sasuke noticed the wrinkles on her forehead as she sized up the basket. Her intensity was comical. When she released the ball, it sailed through the air and missed the backboard. Her face colored red in embarrassment.

"It's because I'm using my left hand," she insisted.

Sasuke flashed an unforgiving smirk, "Looks like you're the one who needs practice."

He scooped up a ball and made a three point shot with ease. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"I was also shooting with my left hand earlier," he explained smugly.

"Of course you were," Sakura rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation, "geez, do you have to be good at everything?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation, causing Sakura to laugh.

"It's impossible to be good at everything," she insisted.

"It's possible. My brother is regrettably a great example," he responded.

Sakura stiffened at Itachi's mention, recalling their encounter in the alley.

"If that's the price of perfection, you should be glad you aren't good at everything," she said without thinking.

Sasuke, astonished by her candid reply, looked at her seriously, "What?"

"What does your brother do?"

"He works at the police department with our dad," supplied Sasuke impatiently, "Why?"

"Does that require him to slink around in alleys?" she asked timidly.

_No, but his gang does. _"Did he threaten you? You mentioned him at the hospital."

"No, not directly. He just scared me a little." She blinked and added in alarm, "The hospital? What else did I say?"

"That Itachi wanted to _steal _you away from me, mistaking you for my girlfriend. Naruto told me you saw Kisame as well. Have you run into them since?"

"No, thankfully," she breathed, pointedly avoiding the 'he thought you were my girlfriend' bit.

_It must have been an unlucky coincidence,_ he assured himself.

"Er… well, did I say anything else?"

"You called me Gaara," he said.

"That makes some sense. You reminded me of him at first," she said with a light flush to her cheeks.

"And you said something about a company that wouldn't leave you alone," he added, carefully watching her face.

Her eyes skirted to the floor and she nudged a basketball back and forth with her foot. He knew by her shifty reaction that he'd touched on something she didn't want to talk about.

Finally, she quirked her head like she was confused. "What company?"

"I don't know. You never said," he responded, playing along for now. He had seen enough to know that the company issue was something real and not a drug-induced delusion.

"Weird. Hey, where's Hitomi? You two are usually inseparable," she commented.

"We are not _inseparable,_" he spat defensively, completely forgetting to pursue the company topic.

"Come on, you're always together. This is the first time I've seen you without her since the play," she teased.

"It's because she's moving when school ends," he snapped. Hitomi hadn't given him an inch of breathing room lately.

Sakura retracted guiltily, "I'm sorry. I forgot. I know it must be hard for you."

"Not really," he shrugged, regretting his sharpness of tone. He wasn't terribly upset about Hitomi moving away. He was more insulted by the fact that Sakura thought he couldn't go anywhere without her.

Sakura's face softened and he reared his shoulders back in defense, "What's with that face?"

"What face?" she quirked her head to the side.

"Don't give me that. Why did you look at me all … mushy-like?" he persisted.

"It was not_ mushy_," she laughed, "I just thought it was cute how you aren't confident enough to acknowledge your feelings about Hitomi moving away."

"I am not _cute_," he spat venomously.

"Sasuke, are you blushing from embarrassment?" she trilled incredulously.

"You're annoying!" he huffed.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that," she smiled to herself like it was an inside joke and reached for her bag.

"If you want this long distance relationship to work, you need to make sure Hitomi knows how you feel before she leaves. Don't leave her wondering when she goes."

Her lips lifted in a ghost grin, and she adjusted the strap on her shoulder absentmindedly.

Sasuke dribbled the basketball and nodded his head, "Yeah, I plan on it. I also plan on giving you a ride home."

"Don't cut your practice short on my account. I'll be fine," she declined as she backed away.

"I don't need practice. Let's go," he said but she stopped him.

"Your left hand shot needs work. I'll see you tomorrow," she declared resolutely but flashed him a cheeky grin.

He let her go, his mind reviewing their conversation. He thought back to the lie she spun him about the company she mentioned in the hospital and wondered what reason she had to play dumb. _Something isn't right here. _

**Friday**

Sakura asked Hinata to meet her on the roof during lunch so they could talk. Kiba had assured her that Sakura had no feelings for Naruto, but she still desired to hear it from the source.

"I promise, Hinata, we're only friends. He's just really nice and felt bad for me. Please believe me," implored Sakura after finishing her speech about how she and Naruto were only friends and that she would never betray her by trying to date him.

Hinata looked on the verge of tears when Sakura finished, "I'm so sorry, Sakura! I can't believe how horrible I've been acting and I should have known it was nothing. Hitomi just made it seem like you were after him and I let her get under my skin. Please forgive me!"

"Of course I forgive you, Hinata. I can't stay mad at you," she smiled but then her eyes narrowed, "So Hitomi said something to you?"

"Yeah, she also said you were after Sasuke," sniffed Hinata, calming down.

Anger flashed in Sakura's green eyes like lightning, but the thunder would come later when she confronted Hitomi about all of this. She was tired of words being exchanged behind her back.

"Ne, did you have a boyfriend in Suna?" asked Hinata.

Sakura smiled sadly, "No, but there was a guy I liked a lot. I haven't talked to him since the move. We had a fight before I left."

"You should go back and visit. You'll feel better once you work it out. I'll come with you for moral support if you want," offered Hinata graciously.

"Thanks," the corners of her lips lifted slightly, "I'll keep that in mind. Before I get any trips planned though I need to get through these exams."

A light went off in Hinata's head as if she was remembering something important. She bounced up and down in a frazzled manner, "I forgot I told Naruto I'd meet with him during lunch to go over stuff for his English exam! I'm sorry to rush out like this, but I'll see you later!"

After the roof door slammed behind Hinata, Sakura leaned her back against the fence surrounding the roof top. She closed her eyes and pushed Hitomi and Sasuke from her thoughts. In the rooftop solitude, she needed to process the latest worry involving her grandfather. She pulled the folded envelope from her jeans pocket and read the neat script with trepidation.

**This is the last time I will correspond. I have given you ample chances and will continue by what means I see fit to discover your whereabouts, as I know you no longer inhabit the house in Suna. It's quite rude of you to leave off suddenly and not return for a visit with your friends. Remember, a Harada never acts without perfect propriety.**

Her grandfather's etiquette was detestable. Despite considering her the most egregious stain in the Harada family line, he persisted in his search most demonically. His singular concern was reputation, and stains on the Harada silver were eradicated with strong polishing. He wanted to shine her up and mold her into the perfect heiress.

Her father's current family consisted of a young son and his wife, who was hand-picked by Grandfather Harada. The elder Harada promised Sakura's mother that in the event of a male heir, Sakura would be _inconsequential._ A male heir was greatly preferred over a female heiress.

Reassured by the great degree of neglect, Sakura lived with the occasional bitterness and fury whenever her thoughts flitted across the other half of her family tree. During the summer before her junior year at Suna, however, the letters began to arrive.

Her grandfather said his daughter-in-law was unable to have more children and his grandson suffered from an incurable heart disorder. As such he was an unsuitable heir for such a high-stress job. Imperfection could not be risked, so his eyes turned begrudgingly to the healthy, independent young woman.

Grandfather Harada visited her in person to persuade her to move to Stone City and enroll in a prestigious private school which would put her on the fast track to an outstanding university. Only the best for a Harada he had said. In response she told him she wasn't a Harada and hadn't been one since her parent's divorce. He told her that she was the Heiress to Harada Industries whether she liked it or not and she would inherit the company one way or another.

Needless to say, they parted on very disagreeable terms. Her grandfather called at least once a week, and when she blocked his number, he persevered by mailing letters that she couldn't avoid. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her in Konoha and tried once again to coax her back to Stone City.

Sakura's father never once called, visited or mailed a letter and that was the most humiliating and infuriating part of it all.

* * *

**A/N: There was no way Hinata could stay mad at Sakura for long. It just wouldn't be realistic haha**

**Overall, what's the pacing of this story in your opinion? Slow as in nothing has happened yet or moving along just fine? I'm wrapped up too deeply in it to be an objective observer.  
**

**See You Next Chapter,  
**

**RadiantSun  
**


	9. Unsettling Encounter

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto & Co._  
_

_Lights go out and I can't be saved,_

_tides that I tried to swim against, _

_have brought me down upon my knees_

_oh I beg, I beg and plead _

_Clocks - Coldplay_

**Tuesday – Late May – Last Week of School**

"Sasuke hasn't responded to my last few text messages," pouted Hitomi as she reapplied her mascara in the bathroom mirror.

Yuka rolled her eyes and dabbed more gloss on her lips. "Sweetie, you can't expect your relationship to be like it used to be before you broke up with him."

"Yeah, and who told me to break up with him!" snapped Hitomi.

"You asked for my advice. I gave it to you. Don't blame it on me that you ruined your chance with him," rallied Yuka defensively.

"I have _not_ ruined my relationship! Sasuke and I are perfectly fine!"

Yuka waited in silence, a hand on her hip. Hitomi stared at herself in the mirror but soon her steady gaze dropped and her courage crumpled. She sighed heavily, her hair draping her face in uncharacteristic disarray.

She gripped the sink with both hands, "…we aren't the same. Yuka, there's this space opening up between us and I can't stop it. When he's with me, he's not really _with _me. And I thought by now he'd have taken me home to meet his parents. I don't even know what they look like."

Yuka scoffed audibly, "Stop moping, you only started dating him because he's, like, the most popular guy at the school. Everyone knows he's emotionally distant and kind of an asshole. It's part of his appeal. God, we both know he only started dating _you_ because he wanted relief from his fan girls."

Hitomi gasped offended, "I told you never to repeat that!"

"Oh c'mon, you should have known it wouldn't last. He even _told_ you that was the only reason he'd consider being your boyfriend, and you jumped at the chance."

"Yeah, but then we both started to have feelings for each other. He cares about me!" she said confidently.

"Are you sure? Because I think he needs a woman that'll keep him warm on cold nights, not a long-distance girlfriend and late-night phone calls" sneered Yuka.

"Are you trying to steal Sasuke from me?" asked Hitomi as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I can't steal what you don't have," said Yuka arrogantly.

"Ooh, you bitch! Take that back!"

They grabbed at each other's hair and rolled around on the ground, snarling like jungle cats with manicured claws. Sakura chose this moment to walk into the girl's bathroom. Hitomi and Yuka heard laughter and paused in their battle.

"What are you laughing at, loser?" snapped Yuka, getting to her feet. Hitomi followed, offended by the pink-haired girl's general presence.

"I'm not really sure. I think the two of you were fighting but from the hall it sounded like someone was slaughtering a pig in the girl's bathroom. It was half true." She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Did you just call me a pig?" squealed Yuka and Hitomi simultaneously.

"Please, don't let me interrupt. I'm sure you were fighting about something terribly important so I'll just be on my way." Sakura put her hand on the door handle and tugged but something small and hard pelted the back of her head. She looked at the mascara tube at her feet, smirked and released her grip on the door.

"I think you dropped this." She kicked it back to the two girls and turned to leave once more, controlling her anger.

Hitomi bent down to retrieve her make-up, and when she straightened her posture, her lips curled in a grimace.

"You might act like you're better than us but I know you're after Sasuke too. A week ago you were on the roof with him and yesterday you caught him one-on-one in the gym. But it's not going to work," she spat.

"Yeah, because Sasuke is going to be mine," said Yuka.

"No, he's not. He's _my_ boyfriend so _you_ can back off too." Hitomi rounded on Yuka menacingly.

"I'd like to see you stop me from 300 miles away," said Yuka icily.

"Get over yourselves," grumbled Sakura, louder than she anticipated.

"What was that?" demanded Hitomi.

"Yeah, if you think I'll let you have Sasuke, you've got another thing coming," barked Yuka.

"I don't want Sasuke. I mean, sure he's attractive and can be nice when he wants to be, but I don't like him like that," said Sakura.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" snapped Hitomi while Yuka exclaimed, "Hah! So you're attracted to him!"

"Oh my god, I've had enough of this." Sakura stepped out into the hall and away from the insanity. She'd finished her chemistry exam early and instead of counting down the minutes to dismissal, she asked for a bathroom pass to get out of the classroom for a while.

Naruto and Kiba would be wondering what took her so long, prepared to tease her about falling in the toilet or something equally immature.

Later that day, she got a text from Sasuke, asking her to meet him behind the school.

She turned to the boy beside her. "Hey Sasuke, why did you just text me to meet after school?"

"What? No I didn't," he responded as they walked to the parking lot to meet Naruto. She showed him the text.

"I know that. I wonder who did." She stopped walking and Sasuke turned around to see what was keeping her. He saw the curiosity in her green eyes and shot her a derisive look.

"You can't seriously be thinking about meeting fake Sasuke," he said.

"I want to know what they want and why they used your name," she said.

"Don't be stupid. It's probably someone who wants to play a prank on you," he predicted.

_It's probably your girlfriend and Yuka, _she thought. She vaguely toyed with the idea of telling him about the cat fight she interrupted but decided against it. She wanted to deal with them on her own. Besides, she didn't want to explain that they were holding a grudge against her because they thought she had the hots for him. That would have been embarrassing to talk about.

"Tell Naruto that I'll be late for ramen," she said in parting as she headed to the back of the school where the cherry blossom trees were planted.

"Che. Don't expect me to help you out if something bad happens!" he yelled to her back in frustration.

Sakura didn't see anyone when she arrived, so she took the time to admire the cherry blossom trees, running her hand across one of the trunks. She recalled the first time she met Sasuke in his chicken-haired sulk on the tree limb above. She only moved to Konoha two months ago, but it felt more like home to her than any other place she'd lived. _Especially Stone City …_ Her face scrunched sourly.

"Good afternoon, Sakura," said Itachi as he slithered around the corner. He grinned at her total shock. "It's so hard to catch you alone these days. No more shortcuts through the ally, I've noticed."

"I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" Baffled and fear-gripped, she lost all ability to move. He sauntered closer and closer until he loomed over her.

"Ah-hah! I knew you'd come if you thought Sasuke – what the …" Yuka's proud exclamation flattened out into confusion when she saw Sakura and another guy standing extremely close to one another. The other guy resembled Sasuke, and she found herself wondering how a girl like Sakura could get a guy like that. She needed to know who this man was. "Who's your friend, Sakura?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Itachi Uchiha," he answered in a gentlemanly manner.

Yuka's eyes widened to saucers, and she almost fainted. "You-You're the older Uchiha?" She was ready to die of happiness. She'd heard rumors of him being even more perfect than Sasuke, but in her mind she never thought that it could be true until this glorious moment.

"I hate to be rude, but I'm trying to have a conversation with Sakura. Would you please excuse yourself? And take your friend over there with you." Itachi referred to Hitomi, who was peeking her head around the corner of the building.

Hitomi stepped into the open but refrained from speaking. If Sakura was after the elder Uchiha, that was fine by her. She wanted to keep Sasuke and this was the perfect opportunity.

Yuka was flabbergasted by his direct dismissal. He didn't even compliment her on her beauty or express any interest in getting to know her. He wanted to talk to _Sakura_. This was an affront she couldn't take lightly.

"What could you possibly want with such an ugly girl?" shot off Yuka.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, his gaze lingering purposefully on her before turning back to Sakura with an amused grin, "you sure know how to make friends."

Sakura was strangely thankful for Yuka and Hitomi's presence because as long as they were there, she wasn't alone with Itachi. While they spoke, all she could think about was planning an escape route. She barely followed their conversation, so when his face was again mere inches from hers, she snapped from her daze and fell backwards against the tree. This caused Itachi to widen his smile like she was the most entertaining person in the world.

"Yuka, I'm leaving," said Hitomi, eager to find Sasuke and see if he wanted to hang out after school. She had a limited amount of time to spend with her boyfriend before the move on Saturday.

Deeply offended by Itachi's insinuation that she was ugly, Yuka filed suit behind Hitomi with her nose in the air, but not before marking Sakura with a nasty, contemptuous glare as if it were her fault the Uchiha didn't find her irresistible.

Sakura tried to edge her way out from between Itachi and the tree while he was distracted by the girls' departure.

"It was terribly rude of me to ruin their plans, but I needed to speak with you alone," he lamented guiltily as he turned around and stuck his palm against the tree beside Sakura's head before she'd moved an inch. She ceased all motion, and when she locked eyes with Sasuke's older brother, she had to scrounge up all her courage to speak.

"What do you want?" The barely-audible words bubbled quietly from her dry mouth in shaky procession.

"I need to know one thing, Miss Harada," he began, but the distressed flash in her eyes followed by an expressionless, guarded face caused him to stop and chuckle. "Well now, that was too easy."

"Don't call me that," she demanded.

"But that's the name you were born with, isn't it?"

"It's not the name I choose. Let me guess, my grandfather sent you?" She crossed her arms as best she could with her cumbersome cast. The chronic anger that her paternal line inspired was more than enough to overpower her fear of Itachi.

He chuckled at her assumption. "Your name has been whispered in more circles than you know, Sakura."

She stared at him, not understanding. His face broke out in a mischievous smile at her raised eyebrow and evident skepticism.

"Harada Industries isn't the only group that's been trying to find you," he elaborated.

"Why should I believe a word you say? Huh? Did you hear this at the police station? Because if that's the case, my grandfather would already know where I am, but he doesn't," reasoned Sakura defensively.

"Have you ever stopped to think that your grandfather is the least of your worries?" rallied Itachi.

"But that's … I don't see – you know what, no, I'm not listening to this anymore. I don't know how you found out about me and I don't care. And you can tell my grandfather that he can try to scare me all he wants with … this," she gestured to Itachi, "but it doesn't matter. I'm not a Harada puppet."

He smirked as if enjoying a private joke before he leaned his mouth close to her ear and said, "Funny you should say that because whoever has you will have Harada Industries on a string."

"Itachi!"

The elder Uchiha twisted his head lethargically and stared apathetically, still towering over Sakura in an incriminating position.

"Not now, Sasuke," he said dismissively, abusing his little brother's pride.

"What are you doing with Sakura?" He kept walking forward until he was a few feet away from them.

"We're in the middle of a business meeting," he answered.

"That's not what it looks like to me," he growled, taking in the doe-eyed expression on Sakura's unusually pale face. "Let's go, Sakura," he barked authoritatively. She didn't budge at first, but slowly her feet shuffled and her legs unlocked.

She wasn't moving fast enough for his taste, so he grabbed her by the wrist and slung her behind him, acting as a barrier between her and his brother.

"Relax, Sasuke, I was just getting to know your girlfriend here," he shrugged.

"She's not his girlfriend!" cried an indignant Hitomi as she vacated her hiding spot around the corner and marched up to the trio. "I am!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You mean you've been lying about who you are all along, Sakura? I'm hurt."

Sakura glared at him but said nothing in response.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Sasuke?" simpered Hitomi.

"No," he said, stalking away and dragging Sakura by the wrist.

Hitomi gaped in horror as her boyfriend and the girl she disliked most in the world disappeared around the corner, but when she turned to vent to Itachi, he was gone.

* * *

"You're brother … he's not really a cop, is he?" asked Sakura as she fidgeted with the paper napkin in her hands.

"He is, but he works undercover in a gang. Only I don't think he's pretending anymore," said Sasuke.

They were seated across from each other in a booth at the Ramen Bar Naruto frequented. Hinata and Naruto were still ordering, so the two had time to discuss earlier events before the other two sat down.

"But wouldn't your dad know if he'd turned on the police?" pressed Sakura.

"Itachi is a very convincing person. If he doesn't want someone to know something, then they'll never find out," he answered.

Sakura nodded, wondering if he'd keep her Harada roots a secret. _What did he mean about my name being heard in multiple circles, and what was that about having the company on a string?_

"If he ever tries to talk to you again, let me know."

Sakura nodded faintly just as Naruto and Hinata took their seats.

"Whoa, what did that napkin do to you?"asked Naruto light-heartedly. He hadn't been informed about Itachi yet because he'd been glued to Hinata.

Sakura looked at the snow flake pile of napkin pieces she'd made and decided to sit on her hands. She could stop her anxiety from manifesting physically, but her mind was in overdrive trying to connect dots she wasn't sure existed.

"I'm starving! I hope they bring out my noodles first," whined Naruto, shooting Hinata his trademark smile.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated finally, and of course Itachi returns to stir up trouble. I had a lot of fun writing the Hitomi/Yuka scene because both of them are ridiculous characters and it gave me a chance to explain how Hitomi and Sasuke started dating. I can't wait to start the summer chapters! **

**Thanks for reviewing and/or adding this story to your alerts. You're fantastic. No lie. ****  
**

**See You Next Chapter,  
**

**RadiantSun  
**

**Ozymandias by Percy Shelley  
**

**Cool poem, just saying :)  
**


	10. Tradition and Change

Disclaimer: Naruto and his friends are not mine.

_When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do? _

_Painting Flowers - All Time Low_

**Wednesday – Late May – Last Week of School**

A middle-aged man with blond hair sat in a black car with tinted windows outside Konoha High School's entrance, watching the exodus of students file haphazardly from the front doors. A girl with pink-hair caught his eye, and he frowned when he saw her right arm encased in a red cast.

She was laughing with a tall blond boy in an orange shirt while a sullen-looking, raven-haired boy in dark blue occupied her right side. He wasn't saying a word. In fact, he looked like he was having a horrible time and not even listening to the jovial conversation taking place beside him.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, but when the girl tripped, his hands shot out lighting fast to catch her. Luckily, she regained her footing in an awkward stumble thanks to the blond boy, who'd managed to grab her good arm and keep her from hitting the ground.

The man in the car watched amusedly as the solemn boy's hands returned to his pockets and the shock and concern he displayed unbeknownst to the blond boy and graceless girl morphed into a derisive smirk.

Solemn boy said something to the girl who rallied with a fiery retort.

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Harada?" asked the brown-haired driver. The blond man tore his eyes from the young trio and nodded, "Drive."

* * *

Met by an unexpected sight when he opened the door, Sasuke nodded in greeting to his father and a blond man wearing an expensive suit. They were seated on the couch with two mugs of untouched tea on the coffee table.

Fugaku Uchiha returned the silent gesture but turned purposefully to the other man, resuming whatever heavy conversation Sasuke's arrival interrupted. Sasuke took that as a hint to become invisible, so he promptly eavesdropped from the kitchen, cracking the door a smidge.

"I understand that you've been worried about her. I've had Itachi on the job though, and he's been listening for hints about ROOT's next move," he assured.

"They almost got my son. I won't forgive myself if this mess draws my daughter into it as well. She doesn't have a clue that ROOT is after her," responded the man.

"Daniel, I'm not sure the girl can handle more stress right now. You're father has seen to that with all his letters and sugar-coated threats," scowled Fugaku.

"I know. He's trying to protect the company, not my daughter, so that's why I've kept her living in Konoha a secret from him," said Daniel.

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "You've really dug yourself in a deep hole with this one, Harada."

"That's why I'm here, old friend. If anyone can toss me a rope to climb, it's you," he declared.

A creaking of stairs signaled Sasuke's mother's approach, and he barely made it to the other side of the kitchen before she entered.

"Hi honey, ready for summer to start?" she asked in a motherly voice, carrying a loaded laundry basket against her hip.

He poured juice in a glass and took a sip, leaning his back against the counter. "Can't wait. Who's in the living room with dad?"

"An old friend of your father's – they went to school together. He seems like a nice enough man," answered his mother, sitting the basket on the kitchen table.

"Whatever they're talking about sounds serious … Itachi's involved though so nothing good will come of it." His face soured at the mention of his older sibling.

"Don't disrespect your brother so, Sasuke," she chided lightly. "That man's daughter is being targeted by some gang and she's in danger. He came to your father for help all the way from Stone City. I can only imagine if one of my boys was threatened like this," shuddered Mikoto.

"Hn, why are they after her?"

"Something about his company getting on someone's bad side," answered Mikoto, shifting the laundry to the other hip.

"What company?" Sasuke asked, digging for information.

"Harada Industries. They specialize in security – things like safes, electronic alarms and such. You'd think they'd be better equipped to protect themselves," she mused.

He sat his empty glass in the sink and a rock settled in his stomach. Stone City, a company with an estranged daughter, Itachi being involved – everything could be related to Sakura. Even the man's last name had sounded familiar to him, and now he knew why. Yesterday when he interrupted Itachi and Sakura's talk, he overheard Sakura say something about not being a Harada puppet.

Her real name was Sakura Harada, her father was a wealthy businessman with a successful company and a group called ROOT was targeting her without her knowledge.

_Oh god, Itachi's after her as well._

"Mom, do you know her name? The girl, what's her name?" asked Sasuke, wanting to be wrong for the first time in his life.

"No idea. Why?" She quirked her head to the side.

Before he could answer, Fugaku Uchiha appeared in the doorway. Sasuke looked behind his father at the back of Mr. Harada's blond head.

"I need to talk to you, son."

* * *

**Thursday **

"He asked you to _what?_" choked Naruto.

Students rushed from the school grounds and tires squealed out of the parking lot. Tomorrow was the last day of school, which meant one more exam stood in the way of summer freedom. Some students congregated around cars to mingle with friends they wouldn't see every day once school ended.

"It's not _that_ bad," returned Sasuke as they walked to their cars.

"Yes. Yes it is. Oh, and thanks for waiting so long to tell me about Sakura and Itachi the other day," he glared resentfully.

"You were with Hinata right after it happened," defended Sasuke.

"Whatever man, that's not even the issue here. You have to tell her," said Naruto absolutely as they reached his car.

"No. It's better if she doesn't know. My father told me not to scare her." Sasuke set his jaw.

"She deserves the truth," he insisted.

"If I tell her, the only thing she can do is worry. Things aren't that bad yet that she needs to know _right now_. It's for her own good." All of these phrases his father used last night _on him_, and Sasuke cringed at the regurgitation.

"That's a bunch of crap," Naruto shook his head.

"Look, I don't like it either," admitted Sasuke, "but her father and mine said that Sakura was not to be bothered about this."

"Yeah, they just want you to bug her phone with a tracking device when she's not looking," challenged Naruto.

"It's for her protection, in case anything happens and they need to find her," hissed Sasuke.

"It would be so much easier to protect her _if_ _she knew what was going on!_" Naruto threw his book bag into his back seat and slammed the door.

"Saaaa-sukeeee! Can you hang out after school today?" Hitomi bounded up to the pair and grabbed her boyfriend's hand hopefully.

He twisted his wrist, extricating himself from her grasp. "Can't. Gotta help Naruto study for his last exam tomorrow."

Hitomi pouted, obviously stung. "Are you free for dinner?"

"I don't know how long studying will take," he said noncommittally.

"Oh, okay, well when can I see you? I'm leaving Saturday, and I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend before …" she broke off, tears springing to her eyes.

"Alright, alright, let's do dinner. I'll pick you up at 6," he conceded. Her eyes dried remarkably fast and a bright, satisfied smile surfaced.

"See you tonight," she cooed, batting her eyelashes before sauntering away.

"Dude, since when are you helping me study?" judged Naruto, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

Sasuke didn't respond and instead turned to Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Neji as they approached.

Naruto shook his head minutely before turning his attention to the oncoming group. "Hey guys! You're all coming to my house tomorrow right? My parents are out of town but they said it would be okay to continue the tradition."

"What tradition?" asked Sakura.

"The end of school pool party and sleepover at my house, of course!" Naruto's palpable excitement nearly knocked Sakura over.

"Right, I remember you talking about that at lunch. I'd love to come," smiled Sakura. The others nodded their RSVP.

* * *

**Friday – Last Day of School**

Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Neji, Shino, Hitomi and Sakura gathered at Naruto's house for an afternoon by the in-ground pool and the customary sleep over in Naruto's basement.

Sakura successfully avoided Hitomi by staying far away from Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata splashed around in the shallow end while she tried to teach him how to float on his back. Hinata laughed heartily every time he sank like a rock, and Naruto pouted comically at what he called her 'insensitive giggling.'

Shino crouched beneath a tree in the corner of the yard. Shikamaru yawned in the lawn chair, looking bored as always as he stared at the clouds rolling overhead. Kiba and Lee tossed a ball across the pool, and Choji hovered by the chips and salsa on the snack table.

Sakura watched as Tenten tried to push Neji into the water. He twisted and in a flash he was behind Tenten, holding her by the wrist as she leaned out over the pool with her feet balancing on the edge.

"Don't you do it, Neji," she warned. He grinned deviously and let go. She crashed into the water and surfacing with a gasp, waded over to the edge where Neji offered his hand to hoist her onto dry land. As she locked hands with him, she planted her feet on the side and pushed, effectively pulling him into the pool with her. She laughed as his sopping-wet hair splayed across his forehead until he dunked her under water to get revenge.

She fought her way free and spit a stream of water into his face, flashing a toothy, innocent smile. He couldn't help but laugh and splash her in return. "You are such a child," he grinned despite himself.

The two of them locked eyes and seemed to share a private moment, and Sakura felt intrusive all of a sudden. She snapped her eyes away immediately and decided to join Choji at the snack table. She poured herself a glass of punch and tried to make small talk.

"Hey Choji, how are you?"

"Fine," he nodded, eating a chip. "Why aren't you swimming?"

Sakura held up her cast with a sour face, "I can't."

"Oh yeah, you can't get those wet," he said.

"I thought about wrapping it in plastic but that was too much work," she laughed.

"When do you get your cast off?" he inquired,

"The middle of July so I've got a while," she sighed. "Oh, hey Shikamaru." He slouched up to the table.

"Hey," he said, reaching for a drink.

"So what was the party like last year?" asked Sakura, hoping to start a conversation. Shikamaru was another person she hadn't interacted with much since arriving.

"'Bout the same. Except Naruto's parents were out here too. His mom's kinda crazy."

"She was having more fun than any of us and kept trying to pull his dad out on the patio to dance," said Choji.

"Naruto gets his energy from his mom, I guess?" smiled Sakura. Choji and Shikamaru nodded.

"I wonder what job they're working this weekend?" pondered Choji.

"I think it'd be a chore to be someone's bodyguard," said Shikamaru.

"They're both bodyguards?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at their profession.

"They own a martial arts business but sometimes they work for people as bodyguards. A lot of important people know Naruto's dad because he used to work for Hinata's dad," explained Shikamaru.

A thought immediately struck Sakura. _I wonder if Naruto's dad was working for Hinata's when she was kidnapped._

"Oh, that's an interesting line of work. I bet Naruto knows how to fight then," she commented.

"He's not even a black belt yet," said Choji.

"I practiced martial arts back in Suna. I wasn't fantastic but I wasn't horrible," she laughed.

"It's too much work for me," shrugged Shikamaru. "I'm heading back to the hammock. Wake me up when it's time to go inside."

Sakura excused herself from Choji's company and headed for the basement in search of the bathroom.

She finished washing her hands and turned to open the door, but before she could twist the handle, it swung back on its hinges and Sasuke appeared in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Sasuke!? Are you in here?" Hitomi's voice echoed in the small bathroom space.

Sasuke closed the door swiftly and silently.

Sakura stared incredulously, "What are you –"

Sasuke forcefully clamped a hand over her mouth and gave her a pointed glare.

"Sasuke?" called Hitomi. They listened to her walk around the basement until she returned to the party, and as soon as the door slammed behind her, Sakura stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ow!" he whispered hotly, jerking his hand away as if he'd touched a hot stove.

"I couldn't breathe," she snapped.

"You didn't need to bite me," he growled.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" she demanded abruptly.

"I'm not hiding," he whispered defensively.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"So what … I don't feel like talking to her right now."

"Why's that? I thought you'd want to spend all the time together you could before she leaves, which_ is_ tomorrow, isn't it?" She crossed her arms judgmentally.

"Yeah," he said.

"What's the deal, Sasuke?" she asked.

"None of your business."

Sakura frowned and said bluntly, "Break up with her already. Don't let long-distance do it for you if you're feeling this way now."

Sasuke's jaw set and his steely eyes bored into her own fierce irises.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she dared.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut so you don't put your foot in it. Hitomi isn't my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her earlier this week."

Taking her blank face as an expression of confusion, he elaborated.

"We. Aren't. Together."

She shook her head, trying to jumpstart the jammed cogs and gears in her brain.

"She asked me to pretend that we were together until she moved away so she didn't have to deal with everyone talking behind her back. I thought it was the least I could do, but excuse me for wanting some time away from her this afternoon."

Sakura traced a signature on her cast with her finger, "I'm sorry. I just assumed …"

"That I was leading her on? That I was being an asshole? There were a lot of accusations in your voice."

"I can't help it. I thought you were doing the same thing to her that – oh never mind."

"Same thing to her that – what?" he demanded, not in the mood for Sakura's secretive ways.

"You don't want to hear this," she said with a light laugh, trying to brush it off.

He persisted, sharing a mocking assumption of his own. "Some guy dumped you through text after you moved here?"

"No," she said quietly. "I broke up with him after we moved. Only I still like him and he probably hates me. That's why … look, I just didn't want you to send Hitomi off with unrealistic hopes." She exhaled self-consciously, continuing to trace her cast.

"Why end it if you still liked him?"

Sakura shrugged and without looking at him said, "Long distance." _Anyone associated with me is a target for my grandfather. _

"Suna's less than an hour from here. I'm sure you and Gaara could've met halfway."

She stayed silent. The slightest lift in the corner of her mouth suggested a smile. "You put that together fast."

"You've talked about him the most of anyone from Suna. I just assumed," he said.

"Yeah, no, you're right." She sat down on the lip of the bath tub. "I'm not doing a very good job of getting over him. It's been months since I've seen or spoken to him, but I still … when did you know you were over Hitomi?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. Somehow, he couldn't deny her searching emerald eyes. He looked to the side as he talked. "Not long after getting back together. It took a little while for me to get up the nerve to break up with her. I don't like the crying."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course. You do keep your distance from emotions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Most of the time you're perfectly-chiseled statue – calm and collected. I've never seen you out of sorts."

He smirked, "I'm _perfectly chiseled,_ am I?"

Sakura blushed, "I wasn't … I didn't … You're good at everything is what I mean." Her mind flashed to shirtless images of him outside by the pool. She noted his t-shirt thankfully. Otherwise her entire face would have flushed red.

His smirk deepened, "Sure you do."

"Shut-up Sasuke or I'm calling Hitomi in here," she threatened.

Sasuke stepped forward, towering over her. "Do it. She'll take it out on you for being alone in the bathroom with me."

Sakura's agape mouth missed its chance to spout a retort. Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

Sleeping bags, blankets and pillows layered the floor of Naruto's basement. Hitomi claimed the couch with her belongings, and Naruto offered the loveseat to Hinata. Everyone else made a spot on the carpet.

Shikamaru immediately formed a cocoon with his sleeping bag. Choji sat on his blanket, munching on a bag of chips he packed as a snack. Neji, Tenten and Lee played card games while Shino read a magazine called _Insect Insider._ Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hitomi arranged themselves in a circle to play truth or dare at Naruto and Sakura's behest. Sasuke and Kiba grumbled but accepted their fate.

Hinata managed to fly under the radar until Hitomi's turn.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

The meek, reserved girl chose truth, and Hitomi smiled. "Who's your crush?"

Hinata blushed furiously, "I-I don't … can I pass?" She continued to fidget as her eyes flickered anywhere but Naruto.

"You have to answer the question. It's the game. Unless you want to take a dare?" she offered.

"Yes, yes, I'll take a dare!"

Hitomi's smile brightened, "I dare you to skinny dip in the pool."

Hinata's flustered face heated to fever temperature, and her eyes widened as she vehemently shook her head. "No way, I'm not doing that."

"You're no fun. Why are you even playing?" Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have to do the dare if she doesn't want to," defended Sakura.

"Since when has it become truth, dare or chicken out?" she said snidely. "Naruto drank sour milk and Kiba licked the toilet seat. Even Sasuke did his dare." She paused, quickly covering a laugh with a cough.

All eyes turned to look at Sasuke. He glared beneath mascaraed lashes and frowned with rosy red lips.

"Remember, if I see pictures of this, I will kill you all," he threatened.

Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable doing any of that. I just won't play. Ask someone else."

Hitomi shrugged, "Suit yourself. Hey Sakura, truth or dare?"

Sakura answered confidently and without hesitation, "Dare."

The tension and contempt between the two girls crashed head-on like speeding cars, and the wreckage dispersed around the room, filling the occupants with unease.

"I dare you to make out with Naruto."

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba nearly snapped their necks from quickly jerking their gaze to Hitomi in disbelief.

"Absolutely not," said Sakura immediately, throwing a side-glance in Hinata's direction.

Hitomi scoffed, "Wow, both of you are wet blankets."

"Sorry, but that's not even a good dare. I figured you'd come up with something a little more challenging," dropped Sakura.

"You want challenging? Alright. Yuka lives down the block, and she's having a giant party tonight. I dare you to sneak in and steal some alcohol."

Without blinking an eye, Sakura asked for the address.

To make sure she completed her dare and found the house, Hitomi escorted her.

As they walked by mailboxes and flower gardens, Sakura asked Hitomi why she was with them instead of going to Yuka's party.

"Because I'm still mad at her for trying to steal Sasuke." Her clipped tone incited no more conversation.

_She's possessive even after he's broken up with her,_ thought Sakura.

They heard the bass before they saw the multitude of cars parked on Yuka's driveway, lawn and curb. Hitomi strode up the steps and opened the front door with an authoritative air. She sauntered through the threshold, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and casting a pointed look at Sakura.

The rosette pushed back her shoulders and walked with purpose. Hitomi dissolved into the crowd of sweaty, drinking teenagers, and Sakura fought her way toward the kitchen – or what she thought was the kitchen. She pushed open a door to an occupied bedroom and quickly slammed it, her eyes burning from seeing too much skin. Her face flushed in embarrassment but she edged along the wall in order to pass the dance floor. Slowly, she opened the next door and peeked cautiously through the crack.

However, the door could swing both ways, and as she stood peering in, a group of partiers burst out. Knocked back by the force of the door, she stumbled into a miniskirt wearing stilettos.

"I'm sorry, are you –"

"Bitch, you made me spill my drink… oh it's you." Her angry outburst dialed down to a familiar, smug bitterness. "Sakura Haruno, the Suna Slut. Where'd you get the cast? Having too much fun with the Konoha guys?"

Sakura's first impulse involved punching Tara Mills in the face, but she refrained.

"Tara, why are you here?"

"Oh, Yuka and I are old friends so me and my girls decided to drop by. Chelsea and Rei should be back from the bathroom soon. I bet they'd love to see you," she said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not have a reunion," replied Sakura dryly.

"Pinky? Should've known you'd be here on the prowl."

Chelsea and Rei approached from the other side, leaving Sakura trapped inside a triangle.

"How many boyfriends have you stolen since you left Suna?" asked Rei.

"I bet she's gone after Sasuke Uchiha already," said Chelsea.

"Once a whore, always a whore," glared Tara.

"I wonder if she knows about Gaara?" mused Chelsea.

Sakura's head snapped up at Chelsea, taking the bait. "What about him?"

Tara, Chelsea and Rei exchanged gloating looks, and Tara spoke, delivering her words like sharpened knives. "Gaara has a girlfriend. How does it feel to lose for a change?"

Sakura knew not to trust anything this trio said. They were well-practiced liars and knew which of Sakura's strings to pluck. She and Tara used to be friends at Suna, but Sakura soon realized the girl was only using her to get close to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The siblings were very wealthy and their father owned a recording studio. Tara had dreams of becoming a pop sensation, but when she was flatly rejected, Sakura received all the blame. Tara believed that Sakura had persuaded Gaara to tell his father not to sign her out of jealousy, and they hadn't gotten along since.

"How did it feel to see his father throw your demo CD in the trash?" she said smoothly, despite knowing that Tara had anger management problems.

When the Suna girl lunged at Sakura, she sidestepped to avoid the attack. The abrupt movement in high heels under the influence of alcohol caused Tara to fall with as much grace as a drunken hippopotamus.

Chelsea and Rei rushed forward to help, and Sakura walked away laughing, pushing the door open to the kitchen. The smile slid off her face slowly like rain down a window. Before she could process the scene and before anyone noticed her presence, Sakura rushed out of the kitchen and made a b-line for the exit. She could barely breathe as she fought her way through the crowd. Her erratic heart beat pounded in her ears like a dull drum.

Before she could escape completely, Yuka stepped into her path with arms crossed over her chest and a satisfied smile on her red lips.

"You can't leave until you finish the dare, Sakura."

The percussion in her ears escalated to the sound of war drums. A fire ignited in her eyes. She could direct all emotion to anger at Hitomi and forget about the sight in the kitchen: Gaara kissing some girl … presumably his girlfriend.

"Move." One word forced its way out of her pursed lips. Her left hand was a fist at her side, shaking from the force of clenching it tightly. Her fingernails embedded themselves into her palm.

"Get the bottle of alcohol and you can leave." As she said this, two large guys Sakura recognized as football players flanked Hitomi and blocked the exit.

Hitomi she could take no problem, but two guys of that size would be pushing it in her current crippled state. She turned on her heel and stomped away, allowing Hitomi to think she had won. Her next thought was to find a window for escape, but as she slid along the wall, someone grabbed her arm. She stopped against a door.

"Sakura?"

She glanced to the side and her heart plummeted into her stomach. "Gaara."

"How are you?" He still hadn't let go of her arm. They were far enough from the speaker system that they didn't need to yell over the music. It thumped in the background.

She watched his lips move and all she could think about was him kissing the girl in the kitchen – a girl who was currently not by his side. She twisted her body to face him, pulling out of his grasp.

"I'm fine. How are you? And Temari and Kankuro?"

Before she heard his answer, the door behind her opened and she fell backwards through the threshold. The couple who had been using the bedroom simply stumbled over her and back into the party. Gaara stepped into the room and offered his hand.

She shrugged him off. "I've got it."

Stung by her rejection of his assistance, Gaara put his hands up and took a step back as she got to her feet.

"Why are you here?" She had to be blunt, or else her voice would waver.

Gaara's stare always made her feel transparent, and she could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I came with Naomi. You remember her, right?" She did. Naomi Rusada was smart, nice, pretty and athletic – basically the whole package. "Some friends from Konoha invited her."

Sakura's lip curled, "You never were the party type. It's awfully nice of you to come all this way for Naomi." _Why don't you tell me you're dating already?_

"Well I was hoping to see you while I was here. We're staying the weekend with her cousin. You never responded to my text."

"I haven't looked at my phone in a while. In fact," she patted the pockets of her jeans, "I don't even have my phone on me. Great." _Now I can't call someone to get me out of this party._

"So why are you here, Sakura? This was never your scene either."

"Oh, I have a scene?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's called the library," he smirked.

The tension lifted slightly; it was almost like nothing had changed since she moved. Almost.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I did not spend that much time in the library."

"Yes, you did. Kankuro and Temari will attest to that."

Sakura shook her head, took a breath and said seriously, "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you guys since the move. After we … well, I thought you'd want some space."

"You mean after you broke up with me?" Gaara wasn't one to beat around the bush or let an awkward situation like this get the best of him.

Sakura examined the carpet. Her heart beat erratically at the mention of their relationship. Now that he was _Naomi's boyfriend_, it closed the blinds on their window of opportunity.

"Shouldn't you find Naomi? She's probably wondering where you are," she finally said to break the silence.

"You're not allowed to be jealous, Sakura. _You_ didn't want _me_, remember?" he said with an edge in his voice.

"That wasn't it and you know it."

"Yeah, _long distance_," he mocked. "You were scared."

"Not for the reason you think," she said sharply.

"Enlighten me," he drawled.

She narrowed her eyes, "You wanna know? Fine. I was protecting you from my grandfather and all of Harada hell."

Gaara didn't say anything. He slid his hand down his face as a show of exasperation.

"You told me you wouldn't let them control your life, so what do you call this? You can't keep running, Sakura. All those letters we forwarded from your old address – I know they're from him."

"Don't preach at me," she snapped. "I bet you haven't told your dad that you don't want to take over the family business either."

"Actually, he took it quite well," he said evenly.

Sakura bit back her next retort in surprise. "I … wow, I'm really … that's great, Gaara. I'm glad," she said in subdued admiration.

Gaara's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he apologized politely before taking the call. It was a short conversation, but Sakura worked out that Naomi was the caller.

"Naomi's ready to leave. I'm her DD." His sentence stood between them like a barrier.

"You can say you're her boyfriend. You don't need to keep it a secret," she snapped.

Gaara's face remained stoic. "I was planning to tell you properly tomorrow if you were available for lunch."

"Well I know now. Tara also informed me a little bit earlier." At his confusion, she added. "Yeah, she's here too with Chelsea and Rei. That was _fun_ running into them."

He scrutinized her appearance, "All your limbs are still intact. I'm guessing the cast is from a prior injury."

She laughed despite the gaping hole growing larger in her heart the longer she was with him.

"Stay away from those girls, Sakura. I hate to leave you here with them, but I really need to get Naomi back."

She smiled wryly. "I don't want to see them anymore than they want to see me."

Gaara nodded. "Okay, well … I'll see you tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow in question. She nodded. It was all she could manage. After he disappeared, she stumbled forward and leaned against the doorframe, her eyes scanning the house.

All the drunken teenagers looked like they were having a good time – one they wouldn't remember in the morning.

_The library is not my scene. Not tonight. _

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally got this chapter written! I don't know why but I've been on the struggle bus since I posted the last chapter, trying to get this just right. I know it's not perfect but I'm tired of waiting.  
**

**Sorry you don't get a lot of Gaara in this chapter. He probably won't be in the next chapter much either since it'll be a continuation of the party and he's already left with his girlfriend.  
**

**Was it too much throwing in all the Suna stuff at once or did you like that it was suddenly introduced? I wanted to give a sense of what it was like for Sakura at Suna by having it confront her in Konoha. **

**Please tell me what you thought! I appreciate anything you have to say, and it helps me improve/motivates me to write.  
**

**See you next chapter,  
**

**RadiantSun  
**


	11. Tables are for Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.

**It's been too long! So here's a long chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_Time Bomb – All Time Low_

The majority of the pool party group had already gone to sleep in the other room. Only the Truth or Dare participants remained awake in the living room. They were talking about their relief that school was out for the summer when Hinata frowned and shook her head sadly.

She said, "I can't believe that Neji and Tenten are graduating."

"That's next Saturday right?" doubled checked Kiba.

"Yeah, and just think – it'll be us next year." Naruto beamed excitedly, "I can't wait to go off to college and make my parents proud."

Sasuke tapped his fingers against his knee in an anxious rhythm, paying no attention to the conversation. "What's taking them so long?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Sakura and Hitomi. Your girlfriend is probably on the dance floor with some guy – no offense," paused Kiba, glancing at Sasuke's face right after he spoke. Sasuke seemed unfazed so Kiba continued. "Sakura doesn't seem like the party type though. She's probably having trouble locating the alcohol, the idiot."

"Or maybe Yuka's out of alcohol?" proposed Hinata. Everyone stared at her dubiously, and Hinata nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It's Yuka."

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke on the couch and said in an undertone, "You don't think any … _Harada_ stuff could have happened, do you?"

"Try their phones," suggested Hinata.

Sasuke called Hitomi with no answer. Naruto tried Sakura, but her ringtone sounded from her bag.

"She left her phone, that's good," deadpanned Kiba.

"That's it, I'm going to look for them," said Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata chorused their agreement to help.

Kiba stayed behind in case they returned.

* * *

Upon reaching the party Sasuke split off in the opposite direction, and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand as they weaved through wildly-thrashing elbows and hips of teenagers dancing without control of their motor skills. Hinata blushed happily when she looked down to see their fingers intertwined.

Everything was fine until a drunken dancer spilled the contents of her cup down Hinata's shirt.

"I need to find a bathroom," she pleaded. He obliged.

She told him that she might be a while and he should keep looking for Sakura, but he declined, unwilling to leave her side. He stood sentinel at the bathroom door, and when he heard her scream, he burst in without thinking.

"Hinata!?" Naruto's alarm turned quickly to embarrassment when he realized her t-shirt was in her hand and not on her body. Hinata screamed again and pulled the wet shirt to her chest, trying to cover as much skin as possible.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble!" He quickly turned his back to Hinata to give her some privacy. "It-it's like a bathing suit!" he added lamely, referring to her bra. He felt heat rising from his neck to the top of his head.

"The guy asleep in the tub s-startled me. Don't turn around!" She said when she saw him start to turn. She quickly pulled her shirt back on and endured the physical discomfort of wet cotton. It was much less agonizing than the tomato-red color of her burning cheeks.

"Um, let's go f-find Sakura now," she said to diffuse the awkwardness. As she tried to briskly walk by Naruto without looking at him, he reached out to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

She glanced at him reflexively, but his face was turned away.

"Earlier, Hitomi asked you if you had a crush on anyone. Do you … have an answer?"

Her mouth opened without her realizing, and the red darkened two shades, creeping down her neck. "W-w-why do ask?" Her mouth suddenly dried and her eyes searched the bathroom frantically for a something on which to focus. She was sure he could feel her pulse accelarate in her wrist.

"Because …" he struggled, thinking of Neji and the promise to Hinata's father. He sighed. "Because you have to be careful who you give your heart to. I'll hurt any crush of yours that breaks your heart."

She didn't know what to say, but he didn't give her time to respond before marching out of the bathroom.

_Then don't break my heart,_ she thought, following after him.

HERHEHREHRHEHREHRREHEH

"Where's Sakura?" He found Hitomi chatting with a group of girls he recognized from school but didn't know. A chorus of giggles erupted upon his arrival.

"I don't know. Trying to complete her dare, I guess," she shrugged. "Did you come to dance with me, babe?" Hitomi's smugness shriveled like a grape in the sun when she met his severe stare.

"Honestly, Sasuke, I don't where she is," she repeated earnestly. Her friends looked on uncomfortably, fidgeting in the suddenly-tense atmosphere. The smiles dropped from their faces.

"Somehow, I believe this dare was about more than just about stealing alcohol." His unwavering look bore down on her.

"So what if it was? Why do you even care?! She's not your girlfriend, I am!"

Even though he'd broken up with her, Hitomi still entertained the idea of getting back together eventually. As she watched Sasuke's face absorb her confession and lose all expression, she feared her chances were gone. All because of Sakura.

"I don't have time for this." He bit his tongue to keep from spitefully correcting her girlfriend comment.

She grabbed his arm desperately as he turned to leave.

"Sasuke, wait," she pleaded.

"Let go," he said evenly.

Slowly, her fingers uncurled. She took one step back and then another until she was power-walking out of sight.

One of the unknown girls started to say something, but under Sasuke's half-lidded glare, the words snagged in her throat.

* * *

Yuka opened the upstairs bathroom and gasped. "Hitomi? What's wrong?"

She never expected to find her best friend – whom she occasionally disliked – crying in the middle of the tiled floor.

"S-Sasuke h-ha-tes me," she howled with shoulder-heaving sobs.

Even though Yuka wanted Sasuke for her boyfriend, she did care about Hitomi, and she immediately set about comforting her.

"It's okay, 'Tomi." She even used the old nickname. "You don't know that for sure."

She sniffled and tried to control her crying. Yuka waited patiently.

"He hates me," she repeated, wiping her eyes. She rose to check her make-up in the mirror. As she tidied the mascara smudges, she sucked in a calming breath and turned to Yuka, "Did Sakura see them together?"

"Yep, walked right in on them kissing in the kitchen."

"Good. Maybe that'll knock her d-down a few pegs." Hitomi hiccupped as she spoke, her voice still shaky from crying. "Has she tried to steal a bottle yet?"

Yuka frowned, "Not yet. The last I saw of her she was playing beer pong with Hiro."

"Hott Hiro? You've got to be kidding me," drawled Hitomi with a sour frown.

"Hey, we can still have our fun," encouraged Yuka optimistically.

"You're right," replied Hitomi slyly. "Where's that Tara girl you're friends with?"

* * *

"There! I see pink." Naruto pointed.

"That's not her. That girl's dancing on a table. Sakura would never –" Hinata's claim died on her tongue when the table girl twirled.

"What is she doing?!" balked Hinata incredulously. Naruto watched with wide eyes and agape mouth.

"C'mon, let's get her down from there," she said, snapping with mothering authority.

Sakura smiled when she saw them, ecstatic that her friends were there.

"Hey Hinata! Naruto! Come dance with me!" she trilled, waving emphatically from her elevated position.

"Sakura, I think you should get down before you hurt yourself," said Hinata sternly.

"Awww, you two are holding hands! That's so cute!" Sakura sat on the edge of the table, dangling her legs and leaning forward to speak. She was as energetic and innocuous as a small child.

Naruto and Hinata immediately dropped hands, blushing.

"Sasuke's still looking for you. We were all worried," said Hinata.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine!" Sakura suddenly shoved off the table, but standing in one quick motion caused her to keel sideways and into Naruto. He grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Oops!" giggled Sakura, a hand over her mouth.

"Where's Hitomi? Did she leave?" asked Naruto, looking about the room.

"I don't know … but I got a lot more names on my cast! Look!" She thrust it under his nose, smacking him in the chin.

"I am soooooo sorry Naruto!" she apologized. Then she examined her cast. "Hey, that didn't even hurt my arm. This thing is hard!"

Naruto rubbed his chin, "It's okay, Sakura, let's just go –"

She interrupted him earnestly, "I'll get you some ice from the kitchen! Wait here!"

Before Hinata or Naruto could grab her, she zipped out of sight. They shared a bewildered look as they recounted their entire interaction with the rosette.

Naruto opened his mouth. "Has Sakura …"

"Been drinking? I believe so," nodded Hinata.

"Think she'll come back with ice?" asked Naruto.

Hinata frowned, "We should go after her."

* * *

Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I thought I recognized your chicken head!" chirped Sakura.

He appraised the flush on her cheeks and raised an eyebrow, amused.

She glanced over her shoulder and exclaimed, "Oops! Pretend you didn't see me!"

Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura dashed away. Her pink hair disappeared upstairs.

"Sasuke! Did you see Sakura run by?" Naruto surveyed the area as he spoke. Hinata waited for Sasuke's answer, fidgeting uncomfortably beside him.

"Yes," he paused. "She's drunk, isn't she?"

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Upstairs." Sasuke glanced at Hinata, her wet shirt and her nervous fidgeting. "Look, you guys can head back. I'll get Sakura."

"You sure, teme?" checked Naruto.

"I'm sure." Sasuke gave him an incredulous look. "It won't be that hard."

Naruto started to protest but then he thought of Hinata. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Before they left, Hinata looked directly at Sasuke, "Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

* * *

"You bitch," said Tara evenly, stepping into an upstairs bedroom and dropping her high heels to the carpet.

Standing by the edge of the bed, Sakura rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically. "Geez, _when_ will you _let_ it _go_? Your voice was like a cactus scratching a balloon. And the balloon popped. Like your dream of being a singer. But it's _not my fault _that Gaara's dad didn't choose you_._"

A guttural snarl burst from Tara's mouth as she charged at Sakura, who was too slowed by alcohol to evade the harsh slap. Tara punched Sakura in the stomach and kicked her to the ground when she hunched over in pain.

"Pathetic. You can't even fight your own battles. No, you send Gaara."

"What are you talking about?" Her cheek rippled with stinging waves and her side ached as she drew herself back to her feet.

"Don't play innocent. Gaara came up to me tonight and told me to _stay away from you_. It's always _poor Sakura. _You always have someone there to save you, don't you?" She drawled contemptuously. "Well not this time. Your guard dog is gone."

* * *

As Sasuke passed an upstairs bedroom, he caught sight of a pink flourish through the doorway and turned in time to see a girl in a miniskirt and no shoes punch Sakura in the side. He rushed toward the room just as Sakura kicked the girl in the stomach and sent her reeling backwards, landing with a thud against the wall.

"Like I said, I don't need a guard dog." Sakura's voice was low and threatening in a way that made Sasuke look at the girl before him twice just to make sure it was the same bubbly and benevolent rosette he had come to know.

The other girl fled the room, bumping into him in the doorway, and when Sakura turned to leave as well, her eyes widened comically when she saw Sasuke.

"Oh god … look, it's not what you think," she sputtered, marching up to him in the doorway.

"So you _weren't_ defending yourself from that girl?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, "how do you know I wasn't the one who attacked her?"

"Because you wouldn't," he said matter-of-factly. She smiled.

"I am surprised though," he continued. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She shrugged and watched a buff jock fumble up the stairs with a blond cheerleader. "What a cliché," she laughed to herself. Sasuke followed her gaze while she continued speaking. "Oh, but I took martial arts to protect myself from bullies." Thoughtfully, she added, "and my grandfather I guess."

"How do you mean?" asked Sasuke, quickly snapping his attention back to her.

Sakura quirked her head to the side and answered slowly, "Well, I punched this one boy in the –"

"No, no, I mean _how_ is your grandfather a bully? Has he hit you?"

She shook her head just as the boy and girl approached them, his arm slung around the cheerleader's neck. "Mind if we have the room?" he asked, adding "as long as you two are finished."

Sakura blushed profusely at the insinuation, "No no, we never needed it! No, it's all yours!" She immediately stepped out of the doorframe and into the hallway. Sasuke moved so they could pass and the door shut behind them.

"That was embarrassing," she exhaled. "Geez, if only people realized I didn't like you like that. Hitomi wouldn't hate me, that's for sure." She paused to ponder, "Yuka still might though. Hey! Shouldn't you be with Hitomi right now, mister?"

"At this point I don't really care what Hitomi wants. Sakura –"

"Whoa, somebody sounds angry," she interjected.

"Somebody sounds drunk," he retorted.

"I'm not drunk!" she shouted and then burst into giggles. "Well only a tiny bit."

"You are an idiot." Amusement chimed like a melody in his voice.

"Am not." She stuck out her tongue. "Did Naruto and Hinata see me?"

"Nope," he said, "they went back to his house. We should head back too."

"Not yet! I have to finish the dare. I'm not letting Hitomi get the best of me," she said resolutely.

"Forget about the dare," he chided.

Sakura ignored him and skipped to the stairs, calling lightly over her shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Sasuke followed after her, "I'm not letting your drunk ass run off on your own. I promised Hinata to keep you out of trouble and you seem to attract it."

Sakura laughed, "Always the gentleman."

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Sakura missed a step and tumbled forward into a passing guy before Sasuke could grab her. The guy caught her in his arms easily and to Sasuke's surprise he seemed to know the pink-haired, clumsy fool.

"We meet again," he flashed a perfect smile, complete with dimples. "Reading for round two?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the phrase, suspicious of its meaning.

"I need more practice before I can keep up with you, Hiro." Her voice was much higher than normal and her smile spread clear across her face. She had a hand on his chest, still wrapped in his arms from the moment he caught her. Sasuke stared at Sakura like she was an alien from outer space, but the girl barely noticed.

"You weren't that bad for your first time," he assured good-naturedly.

Sasuke's mouth dropped to the floor as Sakura blushed. "I don't believe this!" he blurted before he could stop himself.

Hiro and Sakura turned to Sasuke with shocked and confused expressions. "What don't you believe?" Her eyebrows furrowed innocently.

"I thought you were better than this, Sakura," he growled. "How can you stand there and talk like that with him? I know you're drunk, but that's not an excuse."

"What the hell are you on about, Uchiha?" asked a bewildered Hiro.

Sasuke rounded on him, "And you, taking advantage of her when she's not in her right mind. I thought you were better than that, Tsugura."

"Sasuke," she said sharply, "you aren't making any sense!"

"Whoa now, _taken advantage _as in … shit Uchiha you can't seriously think I had sex with her! All we did tonight was partner up for a round of beer pong – nothing else."

Red heat shot from Sakura's neck to the top of her head like a mercury thermometer dipped in boiling water. She sputtered noises but no words formed in her stifled attempt to speak.

Realization dawned on Sasuke's face as he placed the earlier exchange in context and a rock settled in his stomach.

"The next time you accuse me, can you get your facts right?" Hiro stormed off without another word, leaving behind an awkward atmosphere as stereo bass thumped in the background.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and averted his eyes from Sakura, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. "I – um …" he stopped.

"You completely …" She took a deep breath, "I can't believe you even thought for a second that I – that I would … ooh! You _jerk_!"

"I'm sorry, okay, I just assumed –"

"_What_?" she spat venomously. "That I'm a slut? Thanks a lot."

The defensive tone of voice was undermined by the raw hurt he saw rolling behind her emerald eyes when he glanced her way.

"No, Sakura, I was worried because drunk people make bad decisions."

Sakura crossed her arms at his explanation, "Sorry that I've been enjoying the party. You know what, why don't you go find Hitomi? She's not a whore like me."

"Sakura, don't be such a child," he berated.

"Don't be such a pompous prick." Her eyes narrowed as he stepped right into her face.

"I will throw you over my shoulder and take you back to Naruto's if I have to," he threatened.

Sakura stared up at him with an impassive face, "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke didn't make a move, and she smirked, "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sasuke knew he should stop her but he was too furious to care. Her back disappeared around the corner and he contemplated leaving her at the party; however, the thought of Sakura walking back alone and drunk tonight when he knew there were people out there that wanted to kidnap and possibly hurt her kept him from walking out the door.

"Damn it all," he muttered as he marched around the corner, weaving in and out of the scattered groups of people in his path until he reached a game room. He spotted pink out of the corner of his eye, but it turned out to be a girl's shirt. He pressed on to the next room which constituted the dance floor and surveyed the sweaty mob for one infuriating female without luck. The light from the kitchen trickled into the dim living room and caught his eye from across the dance floor. _She better be in there._

He pushed open the door and found several people milling about, fixing new drinks or chatting away from the noise. Sakura was not one of them. Impatiently, he spun around and shoved the door with more force than necessary, intent on scouring the entire house top to bottom, and when he found her there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

Sakura entered the kitchen to swipe alcohol for the stupid dare but found Hitomi leaning against the sink with a drink in hand. She rolled her eyes for Sakura to see.

"If you're looking for a bottle, they're in the pantry." She pointed to the door at the back of the kitchen. "Pantry's in the dining room."

Sakura didn't move, unsure whether to trust her.

"Oh my gosh, Do I have to show you? C'mon." Hitomi led the way, sitting her drink aside on the counter top before opening the door.

Sakura followed her bravely into the dining room, not wanting to appear like she was concerned even though her instincts were setting off alarms.

"In there," she said with a bored voice. Sakura stepped into the small, walk-in pantry and found the alcohol at the back on a shelf of its own. As she reached for a bottle, she heard the door slam and with a sinking apprehension, she raced to jiggle the handle, knowing it would be locked even before she tried.

"This isn't funny, Hitomi." She kept her voice level. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of rattling her with such a juvenile prank.

After a few minutes, she banged on the door twice with her palm, "You've had your fun – now let me out."

The knob twisted and Sakura prepared to face Hitomi's smug little face.

"Trust me, the fun is just beginning," sneered Hitomi. She stepped aside and Tara, Chelsea and Rei grabbed Sakura by the arms, pulling her out of the pantry. Yuka scooted a chair out in the middle of the floor and the Suna trio wrestled her into the seat, holding her in place while she squirmed, kicked and shouted.

Yuka and Tara pinned Sakura's arms, and Chelsea and Rei grabbed her legs while Hitomi wrapped duct tape around her bare ankles. After her wrists were tapped securely to the chair arms – or in Sakura's case one wrist and one cast – Yuka yanked her by the hair and demanded she shut-up.

"I don't like you, Sakura. And even though we don't always get along, I don't appreciate the way you treat Hitomi. Or me for that matter." Yuka let go of Sakura's hair and rejoined the other girls. "We thought it was about time you got what was coming to you."

Hitomi covered her mouth with duct tape, and without prelude, Tara slapped Sakura in the face, making her eyes water from the stinging pain.

"That's for earlier," she smiled, shaking out her hand before smacking Sakura on the other cheek, "That was just because."

"Come on, let's move her onto the back deck already. This is going to be messy," said Yuka, opening a sliding glass door. When they relocated the terrified yet furious Sakura outside, she knew she was completely alone in a hopeless situation. Yuka's words were ominous and true because Chelsea and Rei emerged holding various bottles and jars of condiments and food.

Before she had time to put the pieces together, Chelsea and Rei squirted ketchup and mustard all over her while Yuka smeared peanut butter in her hair. The deck was only a few feet off the ground and Tara stepped down the three steps, returning with the garden hose.

"Guys, we forgot to sober her up."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut while Tara drenched her in water. When the liquid barrage ended, Sakura opened her eyes. Waiting for Sakura to think it was safe, Tara was waiting with the hose and sent the stream right into her face. She blinked rapidly and shivered as a cool night breeze ripped through her wet clothes.

They were about to go for round two using honey, cool whip, tomato sauce and guacamole when someone walked up the back patio steps and caused all four girls to freeze.

No one said a word. Sakura couldn't see behind her and had no idea why her tormenters had suddenly stopped. It wasn't until Sasuke kneeled down beside her and undid the duct tape with a pocket knife that she realized she'd been saved.

He didn't say a word the entire time he worked on setting her loose. He didn't look at her. He didn't look at the other girls with a mix of shame, guilt and fear consuming their faces. Once one arm was free, she peeled the tape off her mouth, wincing as it pulled the skin. Sasuke cut the last bit of tape around her ankles and helped her stand. Still without eye contact with anyone on the porch, he grabbed her wrist and led her down the stairs, around the house and back on the main road, leaving the silence unbroken.

She could feel his hand trembling around her wrist and she stopped him under a street lamp, wanting to say something but unable to find the words. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment at the predicament that he found her in and she realized that she didn't want to look at him either.

Sasuke dropped her wrist and kept his back to her. She watched his shoulders shake and her hand reached out involuntarily, falling on the sleeve of his t-shirt. At the graze of her fingertips, his head jerked back in her direction and she pulled her hand back as if burned, startled by the red glint in his eyes.

He looked away and tried to compose himself with a few deep breaths. "I almost lost it back there. It didn't matter that they were girls."

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet, letting him fill the silence.

"How can you be so calm?!" he yelled, turning around to face her.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Because if both of us are freaking out, it won't do any good." _I'm pissed as hell on the inside but if we're both riled up, I'll march back to the porch and beat the hell out of them and you won't stop me._

"I don't even understand how girls are so ... Believe me, if I had known Hitomi was this kind of person, I never would have dated her." In outrage he looked at her wet, stained clothes and her soaked, peanut-buttery hair. "Who _does_ shit like this?"

"You saved me from further embarrassment back there. Although this is already mortifying," she admitted. "It's like all the worst parts of Suna were at that party tonight."

"Do you mean those other three girls?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "That and … Gaara was there tonight."

Surprised, he grumbled, "shouldn't that make you happy?"

"He's got a girlfriend." She met his eyes for a split-second.

"I see," he nodded, not offering an apology.

"I'm not going to cry about it if that's what you think." She hugged herself when a light wind blew. "Besides, I can only blame myself."

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Yes, I'd like to lodge a noise complaint."

Sakura listened to him provide Yuka's address and mention that he suspected underage drinking. Once he finished the call, Sakura smirked at him.

"That was downright devious. I think you do know how girls operate," she teased.

"Shut up," he said, stalking away from her. She quickly fell in step beside him and they walked most of the way back to Naruto's house in silence.

"Do you think your brother will be the one to bust the party?" asked Sakura out of the blue.

"Don't care," he shrugged.

Sakura let a few seconds pass. "You wouldn't happen to have your brother's number, would you?"

"Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He glanced at her sharply.

"No reason," she said, purposefully looking straight ahead, "he just told me something and I can't for the life of me figure it out."

"So you thought you'd call him up and ask? No. Absolutely not. Whatever he said it was probably a lie anyway."

"Maybe," she bit her bottom lip, "yeah, you're probably right. Forget I even asked."

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, "What did he say?"

"That more than just Harada wants me or something," he eyes widened. "Never mind. It's nothing. I said nothing. I'm drunk, remember?"

"Harada? Who is that? What are you talking about?" Sasuke hoped he could get Sakura to spill everything on her own to him, which would reduce his guilt of knowing the secret behind her back.

"Oh, well they're … hey, is that Naruto's house? Good, I'm ready for a warm shower!" She sped off without another word.

While Sakura took her shower, Sasuke filled in Naruto, Hinata and Kiba on what had happened to her after they left the party, omitting his foot-in-the-mouth exchange involving Hiro.

Hinata gathered all of Hitomi's things by the door if by some chance she came back to get them that night – that way no one would have to interact with each other, reducing the chance of a loud shouting match or a fight between Sakura and Sasuke's girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend. I broke up with her," corrected Sasuke as soon as Hinata explained her actions.

"Oh," she nodded, unsure of how to respond. "That might be for the best."

"It's always the hot ones that are crazy," lamented Kiba.

"Not true," said Naruto. He glanced secretly at Hinata, but she caught his gaze. He tried to play it off like he was looking around the room but his heart was racing wildly as he thought back to her purple bra in Yuka's bathroom. He blushed deeply and inwardly chided himself for being such a pervert.

Kiba caught sight of the pink tinting Naruto's cheeks and pressed him for details about whatever girl he was thinking about right now. Naruto denied anything of the sort but it was a poor defense that Kiba saw right through.

While they bickered back and forth about the hot, mystery girl on Naruto's mind, Sasuke slipped Sakura's phone out of her bag while no one was looking and placed the tracking device exactly where his father instructed him.

They heard the shower stop, and Sakura emerged in a t-shirt and sleep shorts a few minutes later, toweling her wet hair dry.

"Oh man, I'm ready for bed," she sighed, flopping onto the couch between Hinata and Kiba.

"You sure you're feeling alright, drunkie?" asked Kiba with a grin.

Sakura responded with a laugh and an eye roll. "I'm fine, you jerk."

"You should drink some water before you go to sleep," advised Hinata.

The rest of the group had rolled out their sleeping bags in the game room and to get upstairs, Sakura would have to tip-toe around the maze of bodies. In her current state it was thought ill-advised for her to go alone. Since Sasuke already had his bedding prepared on the living room floor, he was volunteered to lead Sakura to the kitchen.

"Step where I step," he whispered.

Sakura followed his path exactly, only bumping into the pool table once. When they reached the kitchen, Sasuke fished a cup out of a cabinet and passed it to her.

He leaned forward onto the marble-topped counter of the island. Sakura drank her water slowly, scrutinizing the thoughtful furrowing of Sasuke's eyebrows and his vacant stare.

She was mad at him for the whole Hiro incident, but when he saved her from having more food stuff thrown at her on the deck, she found it hard not to take that as an apology. It was probably the closest thing to an 'I'm sorry' she'd get from Sasuke. Regardless, she still had a few more words to get out on the subject.

"Sasuke," she said softly to get his attention. He shook his head, breaking his concentration on whatever thoughts he was having, and looked at her expectantly.

"Earlier … with Hiro … listen you have to know that I'm not that kind of girl. Any rumors from Suna aren't true. Girls were just angry that Gaara chose me and not them."

"I misinterpreted, I know, but my mistake wasn't made from what others have said. You were all over him, and I had no idea you two were talking about a drinking game."

Sakura scoffed, "I was definitely _not_ all over him."

"You looked pretty comfortable against his chest. You were practically coming onto him." Sasuke couldn't control his deep set frown or the irritation bubbling under the surface of his voice.

"Pfft," Sakura waved a dismissive hand. Sitting her drink on the island, she slipped around to the other side to stand face to face with Sasuke.

"What are you – Sakura, what are you doing?"

She approached him with a sultry smile and wordlessly splayed her left hand against his chest, pushing him backwards until he was pinned against the refrigerator. She got as close to him as she could until there was less than an inch separating their bodies. With her hand still on his chest and slowly tracing mini circles with her finger, she rose onto her tip-toes and leaned toward his ear.

"This is me _coming onto _someone_,_" she breathed, "See the difference?"

She pulled back to smile triumphantly at him, but when his dark eyes locked onto hers, she felt a flipping sensation in the pit of her stomach. She jumped out of his personal space as if he'd shoved her and turned around to grab her water. Her heart was pounding with the thought of what she had just done. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. She took a gulp of water and tried to calm herself.

Sasuke, after overcoming the sheer shock of her actions, ran his fingers through his hair and tried to form a rational thought but to no avail. _What the hell just happened?_

Sakura twirled around to face him, her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about … I just wanted to prove my point, that's all. I didn't mean … can we forget this even happened? Ugh, I'm never drinking again." She immediately turned her back to him again and buried her face in her hands.

Bending down to pick up a fallen magnet, Sasuke composed himself with a deep breath, forcing the heat out of his cheeks. When his back straightened, he wore his trademark smirk.

"I don't know, this could be good blackmail," he mused playfully.

"No one's going to believe you," she fired back with the same joking tone. _Good, if he can joke about it, no harm done._

"Hurry up and finish your water. I'm ready for bed."

"Calm down, I'm almost done!" She tilted her glass back and drank._ I can handle talking like this. Keep talking and we'll get further away from my embarrassment. Oh, what does he think of me now? I can't believe I did that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"There!" She deposited her cup in the sink and they retraced their route to back to the living room where Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were already asleep.

She dove for her sleeping back with a rushed "good night" without a glance at Sasuke, but when she closed her eyes, all she could see was his shocked face, his piercing eyes and his lips. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought back to the kitchen fiasco where she'd nearly given into the impulse to touch those lips with her own.

_Stupid alcohol._ She pulled the covers over her head as if everyone could see her blushing in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, whatcha think? Leave a comment and let me know! I rewrote this chapter too many times to count, but I think I finally got it where I want it. **

**See You Next Chapter,**

**RadiantSun**


End file.
